Um bebê em minha vida
by Catherine Crawfield
Summary: Adaptação do livro de Emma Darcy.Um pai pego de surpresa...Hermione em uma maternidade?O choque desnorteou Rony Weasley ao encontrar a mulher que o abandonara havia oito meses.Oito meses!Seria possível que ela tivesse dado a luz a um filho seu?
1. Capítulo I

**Resumo completo:**

**_Um pai pego de surpresa..._**

**_Hermione em uma maternidade? O choque desnorteou Rony Weasley ao encontrar a mulher que o abandonara havia oito meses. Oito meses! Seria possível que ela tivesse dado a luz a um filho seu? Ainda sentia falta de Hermione e a desejava apaixonadamente, e agora via a oportunidade de se reconciliar com ela. Não podia negar que sempre afirmara não querer filhos, mas era capaz de mudar de opinião._**

**_Rony sabia que Hermione não confiava em seu instinto paternal. Ela acreditava que a primeira crise de choro de Charlotte o faria sair correndo, e para bem longe! Mas, afinal, um bebê pode dar tanto trabalho assim?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

A opinião de Rony sobre bebês era das menos lisonjeiras, para não dizer depreciativa. Essas criaturinhas destruíam todos os relacionamentos normais e harmoniosos entre adultos inteligentes. Antes mesmo de entrarem no mundo, infiltravam-se na vida das pessoas e, depois de chegarem, transformavam-se em tiranos absolutos. Não existia nada que eles não ameaçassem!

Ele refletia sobre essas verdades, enquanto cruzava o tunel sob a baía de Sydney, o caminho mais curto para Pttddington, onde ficava o _Royal Hospital for Women. _Teria preferido, e muito, que Harry ficasse satisfeito apenas um receber um abraço de parabéns pelo nascimento do filho. Era uma atitude irracional a de insistir para que Rony comparecesse pessoalmente na maternidade para ver o motivo do tanto orgulho e felicidade.

Seus amigos, um após o outro, acabavam por sucumbir a atração da paternidade, apenas para descobrir que tinham perdido um lugar privilegiado, o de ser o foco das atençoes da casa. Choravam suas desgraças e se queixavam a Rony, invejando-lhe a liberdade do caos que haviam provocado com sua decisão de se tornarem pais.

E as queixas eram muitas...

"Já não é mais possível fazer sexo de uma maneira satisfatória."

"Você tem sorte se conseguir uma ou outra noite para fazer sexo."

"E quem quer sexo? Seria uma maravilha se fosse possível uma unica noite de sono sem interrupçoes!"

"Esqueça a espontaneidade. O bebê vem em primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar, sempre!"

"Não tenho mais esposa. Ela se transformou em uma escrava do bebê."

"Não temos mais tempo para nós dois."

"Sempre que se vai a algum lugar, começam as manobras e parece que se está deslocando um exército. É melhor ficar em casa e evitar o transtorno."

Rony não tinha a menor dúvida de que bebês eram pequenos monstros destrutivos. Aliás, achava que deviam nascer com um aviso de 007 gravado na testa: "com permissão para matar"! Conhecia inúmeros casais que haviam se separado por causa das tensões geradas pelo nascimento de um filho e os demais precisavam se esforçar muito a fim de se adaptar às inevitáveis mudanças que relutavam em aceitar.

Agora Rony entendia o motivo de seus pais terem limitado sua prole a um único filho, porque fora criado por babás e enviado para um colégio interno ao completar apenas sete anos. Era evidente que ele interferira demais na vida dos dois.

A sua visão adulta sobre o problema lhe permitia compreender que seus pais tivessem tomado providências concretas a fim de minimizar os danos em seus direitos como indivíduos. Entretanto, quando era criança, ele se ressentira muito em ser o alvo dessas medidas radicais.

A sensação de isolamento e falta de amor da infância ainda era uma recordação infeliz. Sofrera muito e, em hipótese alguma, submeteria um filho seu a passar pelo mesmo processo penoso. Mas, por outro lado, tinha certeza absoluta de que também não queria essa influência destrutiva em sua vida. A solução era uma só e bastante simples: nada de filhos!

Se ainda lhe restasse alguma curiosidade a respeito das _glórias _da paternidade, ela fora plenamente satisfeita através da observação das experiências de seus amigos. Além disso, nunca sentira a tão comum necessidade de perpetuar sua linhagem. Gostava demais de sua vida, adorava seu trabalho, tinha a liberdade financeira de fazer o que lhe aprouvesse quando bem quisesse. O que mais poderia desejar?

Hermione...

O rosto de Rony se contraiu, enquanto tentava afastar esse pensamento, que sempre era acompanhado por uma angustiante sensação de perda. Hermione o riscara da vida dela de uma maneira muito mais absoluta do que seus pais o haviam feito, negando-lhe até a possibilidade de abrir essa porta novamente. E tudo por causa de uma idiota discussão sobre bebês!

Ou talvez, existissem outros motivos, quem sabe? Rony suspirou, ainda frustrado com a atitude de Hermione em afastá-lo definitivamente, deixando-o confuso e perguntando a si mesmo o que o fizera de tão errado!

Rony tinha escolhido aquela mesma noite para convidá-la a vir morar com ele, convencido de que finalmente encontrara a única mulher com quem gostaria de viver. Então, apenas porque fizera alguns comentários, bastante pertinentes em sua opinião, sobre o bebê que arrasara um jantar ao qual comparecera, Hermione perdera a cabeça e terminara tudo entre os dois. Sem possibilidades de uma reconciliação... um ponto final absoluto e arrasador!

Até agora, ele não conseguira entender. Provavelmente, devia sentir-se feliz por ter se livrado de uma mulher capaz de agir irracionalmente. Entretanto, nunca percebera o menor sinal desse tipo de comportamento, durante todo o período que durara seu relacionamento... meses e meses da mais completa felicidade!

Rony seria capaz de jurar que os dois combinavam, sob todos os aspectos, com perfeição, partilhando até o mesmo prazer no trabalho criativo a que se dedicavam. Hermione fora a primeira e única pessoa com quem se sentira completamente a vontade e em paz.

Às vezes, a falta que sentia de Hermione se tornava intensa a ponto de parecer uma dor física. Ainda a via com absoluta nitidez, como se ela estivesse presente naquele momento. Seus olhos castanhos e aveludados podiam, ocasionalmente, refletir um brilho semelhante ao das estrelas, seu sorriso era contagiante, os longos sedosos cabelos castanhos, na altura dos ombros, flutuavam como fios de seda, e as curvas suaves insinuavam uma promessa de sensualidade que Rony sabia ser verdadeira.

Gostaria de esquecer a voz acariciante e os murmúrios excitantes que Hermione sussurrava em seu ouvido, quando faziam amor!

E por que continuar com aquelas recordações inúteis? Precisava esquecer Hermione e tudo o que sentira enquanto estivera com ela. Se algo não faltava em sua vida, era a companhia de mulheres! Mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por encontrar aquela que acenderia uma chama especial. Bastava apenas esperar e o período de oito meses de separação não podia ser considerado muito tempo. Em um ano ou dois, essa rejeição seria um fato do passado.

Já quase chegando a Oxford Street, Rony forçou-se a desviar seus pensamentos para Harry e tentar não piorar ainda mais seu estado de espírito.

Harry Potter era um bom amigo e um valioso relacionamento profissional. Dono de uma loja de antiguidades, não apenas sabia reconhecer sua perícia única para dar o polimento em estilo francês nos artigos que vendia, como fre qüentemente lhe enviava clientes, em busca de peças especiais para combinar com os móveis que haviam comprado. E favores sempre deviam ser retribuídos, mesmo se significassem rir com simpatia para um bebê! Rony cedera... apenas desta vez.

Ele parou o carro a uma quadra da maternidade, às sete e vinte. Tinha tempo suficiente para chegar ao quarto, desempenhar o papel que se espera de quem visita orgulhosos pais de primeira viagem e ir logo embora, com a desculpa de que Harry e a esposa precisavam ficar a sós para se despedirem.

Sorrindo, pegou o pacote com um enorme laço azul, que era uma garrafa de champanhe, e saiu do Range Rover. Fora criativo ao escolher esse presente pois, sem dúvida, os outros visitantes levariam todo o tipo de objetos destinados a um recém-nascido. Aquela bebida sugestiva talvez proporcionasse uma ou duas horas agradáveis aos pais de poucas horas e que logo estariam à beira do colapso. Sabia, em função dos comentários de outros amigos, que um bebê tem o efeito de um veneno fatal em qualquer interlúdio romântico.

Embora já fosse outono, a temperatura continuava agradável e Rony caminhou até a maternidade, sentindo que estava desperdiçando uma bela noite. Resignado a perder parte de seu precioso tempo, pediu o número do quarto à recepcionista e depois dirigiu-se para os elevadores. Precisava forças para suportar a entediante conversa que só, giraria em torno do bebê, por vinte minutos. No máximo! . As portas do elevador se abriram no quarto andar e Rony saiu, rapidamente. Então, algo familiar na mulher que esperava para entrar chamou sua atenção. Encarou-a fixamente e teve a exata sensação de que o chão não estava mais debaixo de seus pés.

– Hermione?

Ele ouviu a própria voz, alta demais, uma prova de que não perdera o juízo. Os cabelos estavam curtos, mas nunca se enganaria quanto àquele rosto. Como não reconhecer aqueles olhos que também o fitavam, refletindo choque, incredulidade, pânico e raiva? Cada uma dessas expressões durou apenas uma fração de segundo, em um mundo que parecia ter sido paralisado pela tensão.

Então, ela entrou precipitadamente no elevador, apertou um botão e se encostou na parede do fundo, cruzando os braços O olhar de rejeição brutal só desapareceu da vista de Rony porque as portas se fecharam, à sua frente.

A mensagem dos olhos castanhos atingira-o com toda sua intensidade. Hermione não o queria, nem nada que se relacionasse com ele. Por um instante, Rony precisou controlar o impulso de persegui-la pela maternidade e forçá-la a ouvir a que tinha a dizer.

Então, admitiu que seria inútil. Hermione tinha tomado a decisão de eliminá-lo da vida dela e nada mudara. Aliás, nunca iria mudar pois acabara de ignorar sua existência no mesmo planeta!

Forçando-se a sair da frente dos elevadores, Rony avançou pelo corredor, à procura do número do quarto. Viera unicamente para agradar a um amigo, apesar de detestar bebês. E tudo que se relacionava a esse assunto. Tinha um compromisso, ao qual se resignara, e precisava esquecer Hermione, a fim de se comportar como uma pessoa bem educada. Mas por que aqueles olhos castanhos tinham refletido pânico?

Nunca dera nenhum motivo para Hermione sentir medo dele!

E a raiva? Com toda a certeza, ela percebera que o encontro fora puramente acidental.

Droga! O que ele fizera de tão errado?

* * *

><p>Eu já tinha pensado em adaptar esse livro faz um tempo mas nunca tive coragem,mas hoje quando estava mexendo em meus livros aqui achei essa linda história e resolvi postar. Espero que gostem porque eu amei.<p>

** OBS.: **Eu pensei muito em colocar o nome da Charlotte de Rose(como a filha original deles). Mas acho o nome Charlotte tão fofo que decide deixar, espero que não se incomodem.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Rony... Ela se encostara na parede do elevador para não cair, mas a sensação de fraqueza e angústia provocada pelo choque não diminuía. Quando as portas se abriram, precisou esforçar-se para sair e, sem saber como, chegou até o banheiro feminino do andar térreo. Sem forças, fechou-se em um dos cubículos, trancou a porta e sentou-se sobre a banca. Precisava de um esconderijo até recuperar o controle!

Então, vieram as lágrimas e Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Por que o destino fora tão cruel a ponto de colocá-la diante de Rony, justamente naquele lugar e naquele momento? Não era justo! Passara oito meses lutando para esquecê-lo, forçando-se a aceitar que não existia a menor possibilidade de um futuro feliz ao lado dele e... quase o conseguira.

E agora o encontrava, cara a cara. Por um instante, achou que Rony sabia de tudo. Mas era impossível. Além disso, a surpresa em seu rosto indicava que não esperava encontrá-la em uma maternidade.

A urgência na voz dele despertara as lembranças mais difíceis de esquecer. O tom grave e rouco de desejo trazia de volta os momentos de paixão, quando Rony a amava com tanta intensidade que seus corpos pareciam se transformar em uma única chama, uma fusão que a levara a acreditar na impossibilidade de jamais se separarem. Tinham sido um casal perfeito, nascido um para o outro, de tantas maneiras... mas só se fossem eles dois e mais ninguém. Até aquele dia fatídico, não percebera a falha fatal no relacionamento dos dois, uma bomba esperando para explodir em seu rosto, justamente quando se convencera de que alcançara a mais completa felicidade.

Ela perdera Rony... para sempre. Seus caminhos divergiam tão profundamente que nunca existiria um ponto comum onde pudessem tentar uma reconciliação. Um encontro como o dessa noite não passava de um capricho desumano do destino, mostrando-lhe como seria sua vida se a atitude dele sobre bebês e filhos fosse diferente.

Hermione lembrava-se bem demais da atitude de seu pai para permitir que qualquer outra criança sofresse a mesma angustia de saber que não era querida.

Todas as vezes que seus pais brigavam, ele acusava a esposa, com uma amargura feroz, por ter caído na armadilha em função de uma gravidez indesejada. Hermione era culpada pela carreira que o pai não pudera seguir, por ter forçado a mãe a assumir responsabilidades pesadas, em vez de usufruir a vida por muitos anos mais, livre de encargos penosos.

A lista de ressentimentos nunca terminava.

E aconteceria assim com Rony. Talvez os motivos da raiva contra a situação fossem diferentes, mas os sentimentos seriam os mesmos. Hermione não tinha dúvida alguma sobre a atitude que ele teria.

Se ao menos pudesse apagar aquela imagem irresistível de sua mente!

Rony tinha sido, e ainda era, um homem atraente demais, emanando uma virilidade potente e uma sensualidade que a haviam seduzido desde o primeiro instante em que o vira.

O rápido encontro despertara lembranças doces de quanto adorara deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos e do brilho penetrante de seus olhos azuis.

Ele não tinha o direito de transtorná-la dessa forma! Não agora que uma reconciliação se tornara totalmente impossível.

E por que o encontrara em uma maternidade? Sem dúvida, algum amigo o pressionara muito a vir, em sua ansiedade de mostrar o filho recém-nascido, sem saber que bebês não significavam absolutamente nada para Rony Weasley. Ele viera porque tinha noção das obrigações sociais profissionais.

Pelo menos, era a única resposta que Hermione encontrava para explicar a presença dele naquele local inusitado. Só esperava que o fato de tê-la visto não despertasse nenhuma curiosidade perigosa. Se Rony descobrisse...

Ela não suportaria um confronto que a destruiria. Imaginava os argumentos, as recriminações, a insistência em assumir parte da responsabilidade, nem que fosse apenas a financeira. Um homem preso por uma criança que nunca desejara, mas sentia-se obrigado a sustentar... como acontecera com tantos outros. Um laço de sangue, que não se pode cortar, e torna-se amargo como o fel.

Hermione jamais se submeteria a uma situação tão humilhante e corrosiva. Tomara todas as providências possíveis para evitar justamente isso. Saíra do emprego, mudara de casa, tirara seu nome da lista telefônica... enfim, tudo para romper completa e definitivamente o relacionamento com Rony.

Entretanto, se todas as decisões que concretizara fossem sabotadas agora... com que forças iria resistir? Sentia-se em um estado emocional muito frágil, mesmo sem a intromissão de Rony na vida que criara e pretendia manter. Podia sobreviver com a ajuda de Luna e não precisava do dinheiro dele. Assim como sua filha não precisava de um pai que nunca a quisera.

Talvez estivesse se preocupando sem motivo. Rony já devia ter uma outra mulher em sua vida. Ele as atraía como moscas, era bonito demais, rico e nunca precisara sequer se esforçar para conquistar ninguém.

Mas eles haviam partilhado algo muito especial e Rony era exigente em relação a companheiras. Hermione vira o quanto ele ficara chocado e só esperava que considerasse um encontro fortuito e a esquecesse.

Poderia pensar que ela viera visitar uma amiga mas, se tivesse notado suas roupas, logo descartaria essa possibilidade. Na verdade, toda a sua aparência era incriminadora. Estava de rosto lavado, despenteada e sem bolsa! Esperava que não tivesse lhe dado tempo para notar esses detalhes.

Tempo! Esse problema a preocupava. Ainda eram sete e quarenta e não podia arriscar-se a encontrá-lo novamente, portanto teria de ficar no banheiro até as oito horas, no mínimo, quando terminava o horário de visitas. Luna cuidaria do bebê, até ela retornar para a enfermaria.

Não havia motivo para entrar em pânico. Luna imaginava que ela ficaria cerca de meia hora folheando as revistas na banca do saguão. Deixara a amiga entre mães felizes e pais orgulhosos e a conversa animada a distrairia por um bom tempo.

Hermione sentiu que seus olhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas. O fato de ser mãe solteira se tornava mais angustiante quando tinha, à sua volta, famílias que celebravam a vinda de um filho. Luna se mostrara uma amiga maravilhosa e sempre a apoiaria, mas não era o bastante.

Se Rony...

Maldito Rony! Por que ele não podia ser diferente? Por que detestava tanto a idéia de ser pai?

* * *

><p><strong>Bom postei esses dois capítulos rápidos porque contam mais a história de cada um melhor. E já sabemos como será a história daqui pra frente.<strong>

**Essa história postarei diariamente ou mais ou menos isso porque ela é bem rápido e é como um passatempo e uma leitura mais leve pra mim. E estou muito ansiosa pra postar a história toda kkk**

**Espero que gostem e comentem !**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Não foi nada fácil sorrir com a simpatia esperada. Rony precisava esforçar-se muito para reprimir a raiva e a frustração despertadas pelo encontro com Hermione. Estava tão fora de si que mal conseguia ouvir a conversa de Harry, pela qual não sentia o menor interesse.

— O pobrezinho tem orelhas iguais às minhas. Que pena!

— Bem... sempre se pode recorrer à cirurgia plástica — comentou Rony, com um sorriso forçado.

— Não é tão mau assim! — Harry fitou a esposa com um olhar de adoração. — Felizmente, tem o nariz perfeito de Gina! Veja!

Obedientemente, Rony comparou os dois detalhes fisionômicos e forçou-se a dar mais um sorriso.

Por que era obrigatório dividir os traços do rosto do bebê entre o pai e a mãe? Parecia ser uma tradição, como um ritual criado para provar a verdade da herança física, um desejo afirmativo de que aquela pequena réplica iria preencher todas as expectativas dos pais.

Rony não só se entediava mortalmente com essa mania ridícula, como quase se sentia impelido a gritar para os pais: "Pelo amor de Deus, deixem a pobre criança ser ela mesma!" Mas essa atitude não era aceita socialmente. E, na verdade, ele não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa melosa dos pais encantados com seu recém-nascido filho! Era mais importante tentar saber quem Hermione teria vindo visitar naquela maternidade. Ficara evidente que não adiantaria nada abordá-la, pois fora encarado como um verdadeiro inimigo.

— Dê o bebê para mim, enquanto você abre o presente de Rony— ordenou Gina, exibindo seu novo poder adquirido com a maternidade.

Definitivamente, essa era uma das ocasiões propícias para a mulher mandar no marido, como uma tirana. Se ela pedisse, o pai orgulhoso se poria de joelhos e faria tudo que lhe fosse exigido. Entretanto, Rony sabia que essa complacência absoluta não durava muito tempo.

Ele viu Harry entregar o bebê a Gina e lamentou que essa felicidade fosse de tão curta duração. A visão do pai, da mãe e do bebê era idílica, mas a harmonia terminava tão logo deixavam a maternidade e voltavam para casa.

Os ruivos e longos cabelos de Gina pareciam um véu vermelho sobre o bebê e levaram Rony a pensar nos de Hermione, que algum idiota repicara sem o menor cuidado.

Por que cometera a loucura de cortar aqueles lindos cabelos castanhos?

Talvez Hermione estivesse realmente abatida. Teria ficado doente?

Essa possibilidade o enraivecia, além de preocupá-lo. Odiava não saber o que acontecera com ela!

Entretanto, o fato de ter estado doente não explicava a expressão de raiva e de medo no rosto de Hermione.

— É a minha champanhe favorita! — exclamou Harry, interrompendo o devaneio de Rony. — Adorei seu presente, amigo.

— Só que eu não poderei beber nenhum gole — declarou Gina, orgulhosa de sua abstinência. — Vai azedar meu leite!

Rony sabia que era um sinal da nova rotina da casa, que azedaria muito mais do que simplesmente o leite materno.

— Não se preocupe com isso, querida. — Harry beijou a testa da esposa. — Esperarei até você poder partilhá-la comigo.

— Nem imagino quando isso irá acontecer — lamentou-se ela. — Veja como meus seios estão enormes!

Na verdade, os seios de Gina estavam muito grandes e, subitamente, Rony lembrou-se de Hermione, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, como se quisesse esconder algo.

Então, outros detalhes se tornaram mais nítidos. Ela estava usando um vestido largo e abotoado na frente, que escondia suas formas, a não ser a dos seios, bem mais volumosos. Rony sentiu a cabeça girar e forçou-se a não seguir aquela linha de raciocínio.

Seria o maior absurdo comparar os seios dela e os de Gina, cheios de leite! Era uma idéia neurótica e que acabaria com sua sanidade mental. Hermione não poderia ter um bebê! Afinal, tinham terminado tudo há oito meses... Depois de uma discussão sobre bebês! A mente de Rony recomeçou a girar numa velocidade espantosa. A presença de Hermione em uma maternidade... o vestido largo, os seios muito maiores, o ar cansado e o descuido com a aparência... Como se não bastassem essas evidências, ela o fitara com raiva e medo!

Rony sentiu que empalidecia. Cerrando os punhos, forçou-se a manter o controle. Precisava pensar com clareza e não tirar conclusões apressadas. Se Hermione tivesse ficado grávida, certamente o avisaria. Talvez até lhe comunicasse o fato da maneira mais agressiva possível, mas saberia que ele não a abandonaria.

Ou será que decidira assumir a maternidade sem a ajuda dele, por temer sua atitude negativa em relação a filhos?

Subitamente, Rony não conseguia mais ficar confinado naquele quarto. Queria ver Hermione e convencê-la a voltar para ele. Não importava se viria acompanhada por um bebê! Passara oito meses sentindo-se tão amargurado e solitário que seria capaz de superar seu horror a crianças.

Um pingo de gente, como o bebê nos braços de Gina, não seria mais forte do que ele. Aprenderia a lidar com o fato, pois sempre se tornara o melhor em tudo que se propunha fazer. Se Hermione precisasse de uma prova, ela a teria!

Provavelmente, os bebês se tornavam pequenos monstros destrutivos apenas porque os pais lhe permitiam assumir todo o poder. Rony Weasley se considerava outro tipo de pessoa, muito mais forte e racional do que a maioria de seus amigos. Depois de ver o efeito desastroso que eles tinham na vida dos casais, tomaria providências para proteger seu relacionamento com Hermione de tensões desnecessárias. Era unicamente uma questão de atitude, disciphna e planejamento.

Na verdade, precisava de um plano racional e o primeiro passo seria a constatação de fatos definidos. Portanto, a providência inicial seria encontrar a enfermeira chefe e lhe fazer algumas perguntas diretas.

— Você está bem, Rony? — perguntou Harry, percebendo o ar perturbado do amigo.

— Ele precisa encontrar a mulher ideal e ter filhos — interferiu Gina. — Tenho algumas amigas para lhe apresentar e...

Rony já se cansara dessa mania de seus amigos em bancarem os casamenteiros. Depois de caírem na armadilha da família, pareciam ressentir-se quando o viam livre de responsabilidades, como se ele fosse um lembrete ofensivo de tudo que haviam perdido ao se casar e ter filhos!

— Bem... — ele forçou-se a sorrir e a desviar seus pensamentos de Nina. — Eu já tenho uma mulher na qual estou muito interessado e... se me desculparem, irei encontrá-la agora. É um prazer ver os dois tão felizes e espero que seu filho e herdeiro receba todo o amor de que vocês são capazes de dar. Ele vai ser um garoto maravilhoso.

Em meio a sorrisos de contentamento, Rony despediu-se do casal, sabendo que desempenhara bem seu papel. Na verdade, sentia-se menos irritado com Harry e Gina... e até com o bebê. Afinal, os três lhe haviam prestado um grande favor!

Se não tivesse vindo visitar o amigo, não veria Hermione, nem chegaria à conclusão de que ela realmente se tornara mãe... e ele era o pai dessa criança.

Rony Weasley estava determinado a não permanecer de fora daquela situação. Ele iria assumir o comando de tudo... como sempre!

* * *

><p><strong>Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar. O próximo capítulo será em breve.<strong>

**Comentem **


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo VI**

Finalmente, terminara o horário de visitas. Embora já houvessem se passado dez minutos, Hermione continuava apreensiva e examinou o corredor da enfermaria, antes de sair do elevador, que ficava a apenas quinze metros dali. Ela andou o mais depressa possível e logo ouviu a animada voz de Luna, tagarelando como sempre. Tudo estava normal!

Ninguém chamou seu nome nem Rony apareceu subitamente à sua frente, até ela chegar à porta da enfermaria. Sentia-se aliviada, como se tivesse escapado de um grande perigo, e entrou no quarto.

— Enfim você voltou! — exclamou Luna, satisfeita. — Eu já ia mandar uma missão de resgate à sua procura!

— Sinto muito...

Hermione virou-se para a amiga, com um sorriso, e o mundo girou à sua volta ao avistar Rony. Como se não bastasse a presença dele, estava carregando o bebê!

Chocada, ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se agarrou ao trinco da porta para não cair.

— Você está bem?

— Depressa!

A pergunta de Luna, num tom ansioso, parecia vir de muito longe e a voz de Rony, como sempre autoritária, estava bem mais próxima. Hermione sentiu-se apoiada por braços fortes que a levaram até a cama e, depois de sentá-la, a forçaram a abaixar a cabeça.

— Respire fundo, Hermione! Luna! Coloque o guri no berço e traga um copo de água!

_O guri?_

Apesar de estonteada, Hermione gravou aquelas palavras. Seu bebê, a filha que carregara por nove longos, tristes e solitários meses, não podia ser chamada de _guri. _Se lhe restassem forças, seria capaz de estrangular Rony. Como ele ousava aparecer agora, depois de tudo que dissera? Como podia carregar o bebê que não queria, fingindo até estar gostando?

A maneira dele se referir ao bebê revelava seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Provavelmente, nem sequer perguntara se era menino ou menina... porque pouco se importava. Sentiu-se tão enfurecida que se recuperou do desmaio, dispensando o copo de água oferecido por Luna.

Aliás, precisou controlar-se muito para não atirá-lo no rosto de Rony. A atitude impulsiva e idiota que o trouxera até a enfermaria precisava ser cortada de imediato! Hermione sabia muito bem que ele estava sentindo um monstruoso sentimento de culpa, apenas isso!

— Precisa de um homem para cuidar de você, Hermione— declarou ele, seriamente.

— Não ouse me dar ordens, Ronald Weasley! — Ela colocou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira, sem tomar um único gole. — Você não tem esse direito.

— Como não? — Ele a fitou com determinação. — Contribuí para essa situação e...

— Está enganado! — interrompeu ela, furiosa. — Tomar a pílula era minha responsabilidade e eu me descuidei. Por tanto, sou a única culpada.

— Esse tipo de acidente costuma acontecer, Hermione.

— Mas você não terá de pagar por este, em especial. Eu assumi a responsabilidade.

— E bem mal! Está tão esgotada que quase desmaiou ao me avistar.

— Foi o choque. Vê-lo carregando um bebê é algo além da minha imaginação!

— Pois comece a se acostumar com isso, porque este guri também é meu, Hermione!

— Ela não é um... _guri! _— explodiu Hermione, cerrando os punhos de raiva.

— Tem razão. Está mais perto de uma droga alucinógena do que um membro do reino animal.

— Ah! Agora você está sendo mais sincero, Rony Weasley!

— Estou apenas evidenciando a que ponto seu raciocínio é distorcido. — Ele também mal controlava a raiva. — Nega-me o direito de saber que sou pai desta criança, negou-me a oportunidade de permanecer ao seu lado num momento que, a julgar pelas evidências, foi bastante difícil. Até um criminoso merece a chance de se defender diante de um júri!

As acusações de Rony a deixaram sem fala, mas apenas por um momento.

— Você me disse que não queria filhos — justificou-se Hermione. — Portanto, não se faça de vítima, Rony! Deixei-o livre de qualquer responsabilidade.

— Mas eu não lhe pedi essa liberdade, Hermione. Eu estava perguntando a Luna qual é o mínimo de tempo necessário para preparar um casamento.

— _Casamento?_

Desorientada, Hermione finalmente tomou a água e entregou o copo a Luna, que acompanhava a discussão com um olhar de perplexidade.

— O que disse a ele, Luna? — Hermione encarou a amiga com dureza.

— Eu? — O rosto de Luna retratou uma infinidade de emoções até chegar à resignação. — Bem... ele me perguntou quem eu era e lhe dei meu cartão.

O cartão! _Casamentos sob Medida - Nós realizamos o seu Sonhol _E ainda havia o endereço e o telefone das duas!

Hermione gemeu, desesperada. Seu segredo fora revelado e não adiantava esconder mais nada. Encostando-se na cama, ela sentiu uma súbita depressão diante de uma situação que teria feito o impossível para evitar.

— Sinto muito se agi mal... — murmurou Luna, ansiosa.

— Não a culpe por ter revelado toda a verdade — interrompeu Rony, com voz calma e séria. — Eu acabaria descobrindo tudo.

Era verdade. Rony jamais desistia de nada até ter esgotado todas as possibilidades. Ele desconfiara de tudo porque a vira no elevador e não fora culpa de Luna.

Só então, Hermione deu-se conta do silêncio da enfermaria. As visitas haviam ido embora, nenhum bebê chorava e ninguém ligara a televisão. Certamente, suas companheiras de quarto estavam mais interessadas naquele drama da vida real... a mãe solteira enfrentando o pai da criança!

E Rony era um homem atraente demais, além de parecer ansioso em assumir a responsabilidade. A maioria das mulheres o fitava com simpatia, pois ignoravam o que Hermione sabia.

— Ah! Uma xícara de chá! — exclamou Luna, como se tivesse descoberto a salvação da humanidade. — Vou pre parar uma para Hermione!

— Boa idéia.

Virada de costas para os dois, Hermione ouviu os passos de Luna se afastando e Rony puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama, a fim de pressioná-la ainda mais.

Embora relutante, Hermione decidiu que não adiantava fugir do problema. A situação teria de ser esclarecida e o quanto antes encerrassem aquele assunto, melhor seria para ambos! Virando-se de frente para Rony, tentou ser racional, ignorando a intensa atração que não desaparecera com o tempo de separação.

A expressão de Rony revelava, sem sombras de dúvida, o quanto se preocupava com ela. O bebê era uma complicação com a qual não contara, mas ainda a desejava muito. Os sentimentos dele tornavam a necessidade de rejeitá-lo ainda mais difícil.

Seria tão bom aceitar o apoio daquele homem! Poder refugiar-se em seus braços, ser amada com todo ardor e reviver o desejo que nunca deixara de existir! Entretanto, se cedesse agora, Rony se sentiria encorajado e as inevitáveis conseqüências superariam o sofrimento de viver sozinha.

Realmente, a única saída era defender sua independência!

— Não preciso de sua ajuda, Rony.

— Não é o que me parece. — Ele segurou a mão de Hermione, procurando um contato que reforçaria sua proposta. —Acho que deveríamos nos casar, o mais depressa possível.

— Não! — Ela soltou a mão, presa entre as de Rony. — Não vou me casar com você!

— Por quê? É a atitude mais sensata e prática...

— Recuso-me a submeter meu bebê a um pai que não o desejou.

— Se a sua preocupação é com o guri, deixe-me...

— O nome dela — interrompeu Hermione, enfurecida — é Charlotte!

— _Charlotte? _— Ele franziu a testa, desgostoso. — Não combina nada bem com Weasley! Vamos pensar em alguns outros nomes...

— Pois eu acho Charlotte Granger um nome perfeito!

Rony estudou o rosto de Hermione, transfigurado por uma teimosia que ele desconhecia e decidiu recuar, com toda a diplomacia.

— Ótimo... se é o nome que você gosta mais, eu concordo plenamente com sua escolha. — Então, ele se alegrou. — Já sei! Podemos chamá-la de Charlie. Perfeito! Charlie Weasley soa muito bem.

— Charlotte é uma menina e _minha _filha, Rony! Vai continuar sendo Charlotte Granger porque recuso-me a casar com você!

Ele suspirou alto, para mostrar seu desânimo. Então, tentou uma nova abordagem.

— Tudo bem. Então, viveremos juntos... sem casar.

— Também não pretendo, em hipótese alguma, viver com você. Tenho minha própria casa e organizei minha vida da maneira que gosto. Nem eu nem meu bebê precisamos de sua ajuda.

— Suas palavras são as de uma mulher corajosa, Hermione. Só me diga como fará se seus planos não derem certo?

— Eu sobreviverei.

— Certamente sobreviverá melhor ao meu lado.

— De modo algum!

— Vamos ver...

A expressão de Rony indicava que ele não se sentia vencido nem rejeitado. Foi a vez de Hermione suspirar, desanimada. Só queria que Charlotte começasse a berrar, sem parar um só segundo. Sem dúvida, o choro de um bebê despertaria os outros, que também se uniriam ao concerto de berros, e aquele homem iria ver como era dura a realidade. Com toda a certeza, sairia correndo o mais depressa possível!

Naquele instante, Luna retornou, com a xícara de chá e uma expressão apreensiva.

— Está tudo bem agora?

Luna Lovegood era uma vendedora brilhante, capaz de convencer o mais teimoso dos compradores. Sempre bem vestida e impecavelmente cuidada, ela levava a vida com um otimismo quase insensato. Hermione sempre adorara essa qualidade da amiga e sócia mas, naquele momento, precisava de sua experiência profissional.

— Conte a Rony como sou perfeitamente capaz de sobre viver sem ele, Luna.

— Lógico! — Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama e virou-se para Rony. — Hermione e eu somos sócias, entende?

— Então... — Rony não disfarçava a surpresa — Hermione também está organizando casamentos?

— Oh, não! Ela costura maravilhosamente bem, certo? Às vezes, ajusta alguns dos vestidos das noivas, mas a maioria delas prefere os modelos de Hermione. Ficam verdadeiros sonhos!

— É evidente que não lhe sobrará tempo para cuidar do bebê — declarou Rony, preocupado.

— Esse problema não existirá — prosseguiu Luna. — O nosso escritório é em minha casa e, nos fundos, há um apartamento completo e com entrada independente... onde Hermione mora. Assim, ela só terá de cruzar o quintal e vir provar os vestidos das noivas. Poderá trazer o bebê consigo.

— Está vendo? — Hermione o encarava com uma expressão de triunfo. — Sou mesmo auto-suficiente. Tenho tudo...

— Menos um homem — interferiu Luna, em voz baixa.

Hermione fulminou a amiga com um olhar de ódio. Luna encolheu os ombros, indiferente, e voltou-se novamente para Luna, encantada com o que via.

— Você tem de admitir que ele é um homem de parar o trânsito, querida. Por que não aceitá-lo? Afinal, a coisa mais fácil do mundo é livrar-se de um marido... quando o casamento não dá certo.

— Seu raciocínio é perfeito! — disse Rony, apoiando-a. — Se Hermione me der uma chance...

— Leve em conta todas as vantagens, querida. O que eu seria hoje... sem meus três maridos? O primeiro deu-me um carro, o segundo uma casa e o terceiro o capital para abrir meu próprio negócio.

Hermione precisava da ajuda da amiga e não ser convencida a aceitar algo que não queria. Entretanto, Luna estava a todo vapor e nada a deteria.

— Maridos são muito úteis, Hermione. Você tem um acompanhante à sua disposição, sexo à qualquer hora, alguém para assumir o comando quando se bebe demais em uma festa, uma garantia financeira e, no seu caso, uma babá, quando precisar de umas férias de fraldas e mamadeiras!

— É esse ponto que anula o resto de seus argumentos, Luna. Rony odeia bebês!

— Mas é diferente quando é seu próprio bebê — defendeu-se Rony, incapaz de desistir.

— E qual seria a diferença, meu caro? — Hermione o encarou, desafiadora. — Acha que Charlotte nunca irá chorar? Ou que não sujará as fraldas, não acordará no meio da noite ou... não absorverá minha atenção, deixando-o em segundo lugar em minhas prioridades?

— Eu sei que posso me adaptar.

— Atitudes arraigadas não desaparecem da noite para o dia, Ronald.

A entrada de uma enfermeira interrompeu a discussão. Ela olhou para Rony e Luna, demonstrando sua desaprovação.

— Tenho de pedir-lhes para irem embora. O horário de visitas terminou e... são as regras da maternidade, entendem?

Luna saltou da cama e sorriu para a amiga.

— Pense no assunto, querida. — Ela piscou maliciosa mente para Hermione. — Hoje em dia... é fácil demais conseguir um divórcio!

Rony levantou-se da cadeira, com maior relutância.

— Voltarei amanhã, Hermione. — A voz dele parecia desafiá-la. — Recuso-me a ficar de fora desta situação.

Então, ele virou-se para o berço e deu um adeus para o bebê.

— Boa noite, garota. É seu pai quem está falando e não deixe sua mãe convencê-la do contrário!

— O nome dela é Charlotte — berrou Hermione, enquanto ele fechava a porta da enfermaria.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo v**

As rosas chegaram no meio da manhã. Uma enfermeira veio trazer o enorme buquê de flores, com um sorriso radiante.

— Três dúzias! — exclamou ela, olhando para Hermione com um novo interesse. Era algo excepcional levar tantas flores para uma paciente da enfermaria comum.

— São para mim? — perguntou Hermione, duvidosa.

— É o seu nome que está no envelope, queridinha!

As flores só podiam ser de Rony e indicavam que ele realmente voltaria, trazendo de volta todos os conflitos que tentara afastar da vida planejada para si mesma e para Charlotte. Procurando ignorar desejos que procurara abafar, arrumou um lugar para o buquê em sua mesa de cabeceira.

Se ela fosse mesmo corajosa, recusaria as flores e pediria que a enfermeira as levasse para qualquer outro lugar da maternidade. Entretanto, as rosas eram tão lindas! E certamente, seu gesto seria apenas grosseiro e não faria nenhuma diferença concreta.

Em pouco tempo, as rosas feneceriam, assim como desapareceria o interesse de Rony diante das dificuldades de conviver com um bebê na vida cotidiana.

Hermione passara muitas horas acordada, lamentando o reaparecimento de Rony em sua vida. Continuava a não ver esperança alguma de um futuro feliz para os dois. Na verdade, imaginava apenas brigas sem fim, que destruiriam a felicidade de todos, em especial a de Charlotte.

As lembranças de sua infância ainda a magoavam muito. Seus pais acabaram por se divorciar, quando Hermione completou dez anos, e ela fora enviada para a casa da avó, que se dispusera a aceitar essa carga pesada. Apesar de ser apenas tolerada e não amada, sentira um profundo alívio por não representar mais o pomo de discórdia entre seu pai e sua mãe.

A enfermeira entregou-lhe o envelope, enquanto arrumava as rosas em um vaso.

Embora relutante, Hermione o abriu. "Para a mulher que deu-me mais do que todas as pessoas do mundo". Ela engoliu em seco, procurando não demonstrar sua emoção.

Na verdade, Rony lhe dera mais do que qualquer outro homem, mas isso não o tornava um pai perfeito para Charlotte. Agarrando-se à convicção de que ele nunca preencheria os requisitos desejados, Hermione jogou o envelope na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Não podia permitir-se o luxo de lê-lo mais vezes, ou acabaria por se convencer do contrário.

— Parece que o _seu _Rony está recuperando o tempo perdido — comentou Rhonda, uma das companheiras de enfermaria.

O comentário daquela mulher tocou num ponto sensível e que amargurava Hermione . Teria errado ao esconder sua gravidez de Rony? Quando descobrira, pensara apenas na reação horrorizada que a notícia provocaria nele. Convencera-se de seria induzida a fazer um aborto mas... talvez houvesse sido injusta e precipitada.

De qualquer forma, a situação era diferente agora. Um bebê que já nascera não podia ser ignorado com a mesma facilidade que um feto nos primeiros meses de gestação. Passara a ser um ser humano completo, uma pequena criatura com direitos próprios e sem condições de passar despercebida.

Rony talvez desejasse diminuir a importância do bebê, mas Hermione jamais aceitaria relegar Charlotte a um segundo plano. Chamá-la de garota era ofensivamente impessoal e ainda sentia ódio dessa atitude dele, que tinha um significado importante demais. Quanto a apelidá-la de Charlie... indicava que preferia um filho homem.

— Três dúzias de rosas não custam barato — disse Kim, a outra companheira de enfermaria.

— Ele pode comprá-las. Seu problema não é dinheiro — resmungou Hermione, com rispidez.

Ela se irritara ao ver que a simpatia de todas se dirigia para Rony, desde sua dramática aparição na noite anterior. Pareciam não entender sua recusa em aceitar a repentina mudança dele diante da existência de uma criança em sua vida.

Na verdade, as duas eram bem mais jovens do que Hermione e suas vidas haviam sido bastante convencionais e sem problemas sérios. Tinham todos os motivos para agarrarem-se às suas ilusões românticas, pois ainda não surgira nada que as pusesse em prova.

Kim acabara de completar vinte e dois anos e se casara com o namorado de infância. Nunca desejara fazer carreira, apenas ser esposa dele e mãe de seus filhos. O marido trabalhava em uma companhia de transportes e ambos tinham segurança financeira.

Aos vinte e cinco anos, Rhonda era mais sofisticada. Dona de um salão de beleza, pretendia continuar trabalhando até ela e o marido, um vendedor de produtos alimentícios famosos, terminarem de pagar a casa que haviam comprado. Sua vida fora meticulosamente planejada... o casamento, o bebê, a casa, o carro que logo trocariam por uma perua maior.

Os objetivos de Rhonda haviam levado Hermione a analisar sua vida e concluir que ainda não alcançara nenhuma de suas metas. Trabalhara durante seu curso de _design _de moda, sonhando se tornar famosa no mundo da alta-costura. Embora conseguisse ser estagiária no ateliê de um famoso costureiro, descobrira que jamais teria o capital necessário para se estabelecer, com algum sucesso, nessa área competitiva. Resignara-se a desenhar vestidos de noiva para Luna.

E sua vida amorosa também não tivera nenhum significado real até Rony. Hermione estava com vinte e oito anos quando o conhecera e ele completara trinta e dois. Subitamente, surgira o homem perfeito e os dois se completavam de uma maneira quase inacreditável. A situação de idílio perene fora destruída quando soubera sua opinião sobre bebês e filhos, em geral. Mesmo que não estivesse grávida, começaria a pensar melhor se valeria a pena continuar aquele relacionamento.

O choro macio de Charlotte interrompeu seu devaneio. Retirando a filha do berço, Hermione admirou a perfeição de cada traço e sorriu, sem conter a felicidade. Desabotoando a blusa, ofereceu o que a faminta Charlotte pedia. Envolvida por uma onda de amor maternal, decidiu manter-se firme em suas resoluções, apesar da insistência de Rony.

Embora nunca tivesse sentido uma necessidade premente de ser mãe, Hermione sempre imaginara que a maternidade seria algo natural em sua vida. Sofreria se não pudesse conceber e acreditava que essa atitude se originava do fato de ser uma criança não desejada pelos pais.

Quando descobrira que estava grávida, seu instinto maternal viera à tona. Com uma inesperada obstinação, dispusera-se a dar todo o amor possível àquela criança, que não pedira para nascer.

Talvez tivesse sido um fracasso como filha, como profissional, pois não tornara seus modelos conhecidos, e também não conseguira sucesso algum em sua vida amorosa, ao escolher o homem errado. Entretanto, pretendia ser uma mãe perfeita. Faria o impossível para alcançar ao menos esse objetivo.

— O seu Rony deve ter um bom emprego — comentou Rhonda, sempre interessada nos aspectos financeiros de um relacionamento. — Disse que ele não se preocupa com pro blemas de dinheiro, certo?

— O que ele faz? — perguntou Kim.

— Rony tem seu próprio negócio. Ele restaura antiguidades e é excelente nesse ramo.

Na verdade, era excelente e um perfeccionista! Como ela fazia questão de ser com seus modelos. Os dois almejavam sempre elaborar peças com grande beleza e compreendiam o prazer e a satisfação de um ato criativo. Essa coincidência de objetivos havia sido um dos muitos pontos em comum que tinham tornado seu relacionamento tão maravilhoso.

Hermione gostaria muito de acreditar na inesperada mudança de Rony. Talvez devesse se arriscar a sofrer um pouco e dar-lhe a oportunidade que ele parecia desejar tanto. As rosas vermelhas a levavam a recordar a sensualidade daquele homem que a transformara em uma outra mulher.

Luna tinha uma certa razão. Suas noites eram longas de mais e incrivelmente solitárias!

— Eu adoraria que meu marido fosse jeitoso — lamentou-se Rhonda. — Ele é incapaz até de consertar uma torneira!

— Você pode contratar um encanador. É impossível contratar um pai devotado e amoroso.

Mais uma vez, Hermione determinou-se a agir com toda a prudência em relação a Rony. Se é que ele voltaria a insistir em algum tipo de relacionamento. Suas noites seriam, inevitavelmente, interrompidas pelo choro de Charlotte e não gostaria de ouvir também resmungos e reclamações.

— Você precisa dar-lhe algum tempo para sentir-se um pai de verdade — aconselhou Kim. — Acha que Charlotte se parece com ele?

— Não muito...

— Isso não importa — disse Rhonda, incapaz de aceitar que Hermione o rejeitasse. — Crianças sempre acabam conquistando os pais. E ele não lhe proporia casamento se não quisesse Charlotte!

A proposta de casamento fora decididamente uma surpresa. Hermione a considerava uma resposta condicionada à situação, a culpa impelindo-o a agir da maneira mais convencional. Com o tempo, Rony abominaria o dia em que lhe fizera esse pedido!

Rhonda não resistiu à vontade de dar ainda um último conselho.

— Veja o lado bom da situação, Hermione. Se ele tem muito dinheiro, você pode contratar uma enfermeira para cuidar de Charlotte e se livrará de todas as amolações de trocar fraldas e detalhes assim!

Uma enfermeira para a _garota. _Rhonda acertara na mosca! Com toda a certeza, era exatamente isso que Rony estava planejando! Pois ele podia desistir dessa idéia em relação a Charlotte. Hermione recusava-se a ser separada da filha a fim de afastar os problemas que o bebê provocaria em seu relacionamento.

Charlotte soluçou e Hermione a colocou de encontro ao seu peito. Nenhuma enfermeira cuidaria de sua filha tão bem quanto ela. Se Rony realmente estava pensando em casamento, teria de se submeter às suas opiniões sobre o papel materno... e também o paterno, é claro!

Se ele viesse naquele dia... Hermione olhou para as rosas e corrigiu seu pensamento. _Quando _Rony chegasse, os dois precisavam discutir e esclarecer alguns detalhes. Na verdade, era melhor que aparecesse na maternidade, a fim de demonstrar boas intenções!

A noite, Luna viria e a levaria para casa. Hermione não tinha a menor vontade de ficar esperando, com Charlotte, por uma ilusão que talvez não se tornasse realidade.

Depois que Charlotte arrotou, Hermione lhe ofereceu o outro seio, reclinando-se no travesseiro, com uma sensação de paz infinita.

Se Ronald Weasley pensava que podia intrometer-se em suas vidas e agir como bem lhe aprouvesse... ia ter uma enorme surpresa!

Duas horas mais tarde, Rony irrompeu na enfermaria, irradiando boa vontade e trazendo presentes. Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar, como nunca deixara de acontecer desde a primeira vez em que o vira. Contra a própria vontade, desejou ter se maquiado e colocado uma camisola sensual, em vez da longa camiseta de algodão, prática por causa dos botões que podia abrir com facilidade para amamentar Charlotte.

Sem dúvida, uma atitude completamente irracional nas circunstâncias daquele momento!

— Consegui chegar antes do almoço da maternidade! — exclamou ele, colocando uma cesta sobre a mesa de cabeceira. — Trouxe-lhe um fantástico milk-shake de chocolate e uma terrina de patê, o seu predileto, com bacon e pistache, além de outros petiscos. Você precisa se alimentar.

— A maternidade serve boas refeições — replicou ela, lutando contra a sedução de ser mimada.

Na verdade, Hermione estava surpresa com a atitude de Rony. Ele não só lembrava de suas predileções alimentares, como se dera ao trabalho de ir comprá-las, em locais diferentes!

— Você precisa de algo que estimule seu apetite, não de refeições produzidas em massa. E nada do que eu trouxe irá prejudicar o bebê. Verifiquei tudo, portanto pode comer com a consciência tranqüila.

Rony irradiava segurança e força, seus olhos muito azuis brilhavam com tal alegria de viver que Hermione estremeceu. Não era justo que aquele homem ainda tivesse o poder de abalá-la com seu vigor e despertar uma onda de desejo com sua evidente sensualidade. Precisaria lutar muito a fim de manter a cabeça fria e o coração fechado.

— Verificou o que faria mal ao bebê? — perguntou ela, incrédula.

— Imaginei que você encontraria alguma desculpa para comer e está magra, além de abatida. Precisa recuperar as energias a fim de cuidar do bebê.

— E desde quando você se tornou um perito nesse assunto, Rony?

Ele falava com autoridade e segurança, algo inesperado em alguém que detestava bebês!

— Fiz algumas ligações telefônicas, ontem à noite, a fim de me informar corretamente sobre o assunto. Tenho um batalhão de amigos ansiosos por me transformar em um pai dedicado!

Decidida a enfrentar o inevitável com um sorriso nos lábios, Hermione foi obrigada a admitir que Rony estava se esforçando ao máximo. Repetia a si mesma que essa atitude não duraria muito, enquanto se deliciava com o patê e as torradas.

O almoço da maternidade chegou, sendo servido apenas para Rhonda e Kim, pois Hermione continuava a devorar os petiscos trazidos por Rony. Provavelmente, estava cometendo um grande erro em aceitar essa oferta de paz. Dessa forma, o encorajaria a permanecer por perto das duas e essa situação só poderia acabar muito mal.

Mais uma vez, Hermione tinha de concordar com Luna. Rony era um bom provedor e nunca poderia culpá-la de arruinar sua carreira porque já se tornara famoso em seu ramo de atividade. Ele ganhava muito bem mas, independente disso, jamais passara por dificuldades financeiras. Seus pais, ambos advogados, haviam deixado um considerável patrimônio ao filho único, quando morreram de enfarte, antes de completar sessenta anos.

— Eles se mataram de tanto trabalhar — havia afirmado Rony.

Ele lhe falara sobre a morte dos pais sem muita emoção e Hermione tivera a impressão de que não existira um laço afetivo muito forte entre os três.

Entretanto, ele devia ter sido uma criança muito desejada. Sua mãe tomara a decisão de engravidar ao redor dos trinta e cinco anos. Talvez os pais houvessem perdido o interesse no filho, quando Rony decidiu-se pelo trabalho artesanal em vez de segui-los em uma carreira mais intelectual, como a deles.

De qualquer forma, Rony não tinha problemas de dinheiro e sim de comportamento!

E embora o desejasse muito, Hermione não conseguia acreditar nessa súbita transformação. Vira Rony falar de crianças com benevolência e até tratá-las com simpatia, mas sabia que não passava de um fingimento social. Ele as odiava!

— Ela dorme bem, não? — comentou Rony, parado junto do berço da filha e fitando-a com um sorriso.

— Provavelmente, começará a urrar tão logo eu volte para casa!

— Bem... resolveremos o problema quando ele surgir, certo? — Rony recusava-se a perder a atitude otimista.

— Por que está tão determinado a levar isso adiante, Rony? Eu não sonhei com as palavras que disse sobre crianças.

— Ah, Hermione... — Ele a fitou, com um olhar arrependido. — Se eu pudesse retirar aquelas palavras, se fosse possível apagar esses oito meses, eu o faria imediatamente. Minha vida se transformou em um vazio infinito sem você.

Apesar de acreditar na declaração de Rony e o quanto ele a desejava, a situação não era mais a mesma. Não seriam apenas um casal, dois amantes dedicados a se satisfazer mutuamente. Havia uma terceira pessoa... a pequena Charlotte.

— Senti muito a sua falta. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar — prosseguiu ele, ignorando a frieza de Hermione. — Você foi o que aconteceu de melhor em minha vida e não quero perdê-la novamente.

Hermione continuava a comer, embora a conversa tivesse tirado seu apetite. Certamente, Rony estava imaginando como tudo fora entre os dois e esse tipo de relacionamento nunca mais existiria. Não adiantava pensar que poderia ser recapturado, não com Charlotte na vida deles!

— Você desapareceu tão repentinamente! Em uma semana, sumiu do mapa, sem deixar endereço ou telefone. Nem mesmo cumpriu o aviso prévio na firma em que trabalhava. Eu fiquei sem nenhuma pista de onde encontrá-la.

Realmente, Hermione tivera muita sorte em ver o anúncio de Luna, que pedia uma modista, no dia seguinte à discussão fatal.

— A sua posição sobre ter filhos ficou extremamente clara, Rony— ela o lembrou, encarando-o com firmeza. — Ontem, afirmou que eu lhe neguei a possibilidade de escolha, certo? Mas você também não me deu nenhuma. Pode dizer, com toda a honestidade, que reagiria à minha gravidez, naquela época, como está reagindo agora?

Rony hesitou, procurando uma resposta realmente honesta.

— Eu te amo, Hermione. Teria feito o que você desejasse.

Ela sentiu um intenso alívio. Pelo menos, Rony não teria sugerido um aborto. A certeza de que era amada a enchia da felicidade, mas o sentimento se concentrava nela, excluindo o bebê.

— A realidade não funciona bem assim, Rony— murmurou Hermione, com tristeza na voz. — Fomos muito felizes juntos, mas era algo exclusivista...

— Fomos mesmo... — Os olhos de Rony brilharam, relembrando momentos inesquecíveis.

E Hermione pensou no sexo que haviam compartilhado. Fora uma relação passional, primitiva e sem qualquer inibição, uma absorção absoluta em si mesmos. Era isso que Rony recordava e queria de volta. Respirando fundo, decidiu esfriar esse ardor, que deixaria de existir com a vinda de um filho.

— Não quero que cada momento de felicidade acabe se perdendo por causa de seu ressentimento contra o bebê, Rony.

— Eu juro — ele ergueu a mão, num gesto solene — que posso encontrar um lugar para a garota em nossa vida.

Hermione cerrou os dentes de raiva. _Encontrar um lugar para a garota? _Como ele ousava falar assim de Charlotte? Realmente, não havia esperança alguma de encontrar a solução!

Ela começou a comer os morangos com creme, como se continuasse faminta. Rony Weasley talvez fosse o homem mais fascinante e sensual do mundo, mas seria um pai lamentável!

— Se está pensando em contratar uma enfermeira...

— Uma enfermeira? Por acaso, eu mencionei esse absurdo? — Ele a fitou, furioso. — Nenhum filho meu vai ser criado por enfermeiras ou babás! Se estiver planejando algo nesse sentido, saiba que sou completamente contra!

Hermione quase perdeu a fala diante da inesperada reação de Rony.

— É mesmo? — murmurou ela, num fio de voz.

— Não admito essa possibilidade. Meus pais me relegaram aos cuidados de enfermeiras e babás, até que eu completasse sete anos. Então, me enviaram para o colégio interno.

— Mas é terrível!

— Nós jamais faremos isso, Hermione.

— Claro que não! — exclamou ela, chocada com as revelações sobre a infância de Rony.

— Esta garota vai ser educada da maneira certa! Hermione concordou com um gesto de cabeça, maravilhando-se com uma visão de Rony no papel de pai amoroso e dedicado.

— Agora, preciso ir trabalhar. — Ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe a testa. — Continue se alimentando bem, Hermione. Coma todos os morangos pois frutas fazem muito bem para bebês.

Sem notar que Hermione estava paralisada diante da reviravolta da atitude dele, Rony parou junto do berço de Charlotte.

— Vejo você de noite, Charlie. Comporte-se e não perturbe muito a sua mãe, entendeu? Eu e ela temos de resolver alguns detalhes importantes.

Rony já estava abrindo a porta, quando Hermione se recuperou do espanto.

— Luna virá me buscar à noite. Vou voltar para casa hoje.

— Permita-me corrigi-la — declarou ele, parando à porta. _— Eu _virei buscá-la! Já combinei tudo com Luna, que é uma mulher extremamente compreensiva. Deu-me a chave de seu apartamento e irei encher a geladeira de comida. Acabou sua fase de refeições improvisadas, minha querida.

Finalmente, ele saiu, satisfeito por ter assumido as rédeas de tudo, de acordo com sua vontade. Hermioneficou sem reação e sentindo que suas responsabilidades haviam ficado mais leves. Talvez precisasse mesmo de alguém para assumir o comando. A esperança voltava a brilhar.

— Bem, _garota _— murmurou ela para filha, enquanto se preparava para devorar o resto dos morangos — parece que você tem mesmo um pai. Mas é melhor ser precavida e só acreditar no que meus olhos puderem ver!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Era muito estranho encontrar-se sentada ao lado de Rony, enquanto cruzavam a cidade. Hermione sentia que voltara no tempo, como se os oito meses de separação não houvessem ocorrido. Estava no mesmo carro, amplo e macio, com o mesmo motorista que dirigia com segurança, e envolvida pela costumeira atração des pertada pela proximidade dele, a maravilhosa intimidade provocada pelo isolamento do resto do mundo.

Para afastar essa sensação perturbadora, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Charlotte, acomodada em seu berço de viagem, no banco traseiro do Range Rover. Na verdade, o tempo não parara de passar e sua filha acrescentara uma nova dimensão à vida dos dois.

Rony colocara um novo cinto de segurança, próprio para prender cestas e cadeiras de bebê, e Hermione sentia-se agradecida pela atenção dele. Pelos menos, aceitara a filha no lado prático de sua vida.

— Pare de se preocupar, Hermione. Bebês sempre dormem quando os carros estão em movimento.

— E como sabe disso?

— Um amigo meu passou a noite toda andando de carro com seu guri. A pobre mãe não dormia há dias e esse era o único método infalível de embalar o bebê que não parava de chorar.

— Talvez a criança estivesse com algum problema...

— Nada além das cólicas costumeiras.

A firmeza de Rony sobre a maioria dos assuntos infantis deveria tranqüilizar Hermione, mas apenas a tornavam consciente dos problemas que iriam afetar seu relacionamento. Até então, só vira a filha dormindo, como uma boneca de porcelana. Assim, era fácil acreditar que nada mudara. Ela mesma sentia-se culpada pòr também se iludir, relembrando e desejando ter o mesmo relacionamento passional... que existira antes de Charlotte.

Mas eles não estavam saindo para algum programa e depois voltar para casa e fazer amor. Hermione sentiu a tensão crescer, imaginando as expectativas de Rony para essa noite. Acharia que iriam recomeçar exatamente no ponto onde haviam parado, há oito meses?

Ele não a beijara, nem a tocara com intimidade, só a rodeara de gestos que demonstravam cuidado e apoio. Embora Hermione ansiasse pela demonstração física do amor de Rony, ainda era cedo demais para retomar a antiga intimidade.

Cedo demais em muitos sentidos. Seu corpo precisava se recuperar do desgaste do parto, mas Hermione queria testar a dedicação de Rony para com Charlotte, antes de se envolver intimamente com ele. Não podia se arriscar, baseando-se apenas em palavras que pareciam sinceras. Afinal, o caminho do inferno estava cheio de boas intenções!

Finalmente, eles se aproximavam de Lane Cove, onde ficava a casa e o escritório de Luna. Hermione esperava que Rony não tivesse intenções de passar a noite em seu apartamento. Na verdade, esperava que ele não sentisse como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal entre os dois. Porque nada seria igual ao que fora antes e era melhor deixar essa situação bem clara, o mais depressa possível.

Algo bateu contra o pé de Hermione, quando o carro fez uma curva fechada. Era uma lata de comida para cachorro. Ela estremeceu. Então, Rony ainda tinha aquele cachorro!

— Oh, a lata deve ter caído do saco de compras. Por favor, coloque-a no porta-luvas, Hermione.

Ela obedeceu, desejando que Rony não tivesse se apegado tanto a aquele vira-latas! Era um animal grande, com uma aparência feroz que a intimidava.

Rony o encontrara na rua e o treinara para ser um cão de guarda, uma função importante em uma loja repleta de objetos valiosos. Embora ele jurasse que Spike ladrava mas não mordia, Hermione jamais conseguira se sentir à vontade com o cachorro.

Talvez fosse incapaz de brincar com um cão, porque nunca tivera familiaridade alguma com animais durante a infância. Seus problemas pessoais a lembraram de extrair mais informações de Rony a respeito da vida dele.

— Por que nunca me contou nada sobre sua infância, Rony?

— Não é bom relembrar períodos infelizes, Hermione.

Era uma resposta justa, que ela não podia contestar. Também nunca lhe falara sobre a sua vida, contando apenas que seus pais haviam se separado e tinha ido morar com a avó, até vir estudar em Sydney. Como sua família morava longe demais, a idéia de visitá-los podia ser posta de lado.

E Rony não era realmente uma pessoa interessada em laços familiares. Os pais dele já haviam morrido e nunca demonstrara grande curiosidade sobre esse assunto, aceitando sua independência. Por que motivo lhe contaria que sempre fora uma carga que ninguém desejara assumir?

— Você teve um cachorro, quando era criança?

— Não. Meus pais não permitiam animais em casa... criavam problemas demais. Aliás, _eu _já dava muito trabalho, quanto mais um cachorro!

Então, Rony também fora uma carga para os pais, embora não indesejada.

— Quando fui para a escola, o jardineiro do internato tinha um cachorro e me deixava brincar com ele. — Rony sorriu, com a lembrança agradável. — Era uma fêmea da raça Labrador e se chamava Mel. Um ano, ela teve nove filhotes. Eu teria dado tudo para ficar com um deles!

Hermione suspirou, certa de que Rony jamais se separaria de Spike! Era mais um problema a superar. Como permitir que aquele cão feroz se aproximasse de Charlotte? Ouvira tantos casos horríveis de cachorros atacando crianças, que jamais aceitaria qualquer tentativa de aproximação.

Finalmente, passaram pela rotatória que levava a _Roseville Chase, _onde ficava a casa de Rony. Era uma moradia encantadora, num promontório do qual se avistava a baía e a ponta da península. Ele a reformara toda, deixando o terceiro andar para seu escritório, mas também transformara os outros dois pisos em uma perfeição decorativa. Um lugar ideal para adultos ordeiros e completamente inadequado para crianças!

Respirando fundo, Hermione decidiu enfrentar o assunto mas, antes de poder começar, Rony tomou a iniciativa.

— Toda criança deve ter um cachorro. Talvez o primeiro tenha que ser pequeno... um poodle miniatura, quem sabe.

A idéia de "miniatura" agradava Hermione, mas ela não se comprometeria a nada antes de esclarecer os seus pontos de vista.

— Acho que temos muitos outros aspectos mais importantes a discutir... antes de escolher raças de cachorros.

— Mas é claro! Não pretendo apressar você de maneira alguma, Hermione. Luna me disse que precisa de seis semanas para preparar um casamento perfeito. Quero que o seu seja como sempre sonhou.

— Rony! — Ela se descontrolou com a deliberada cegueira daquele homem. — Já lhe disse que não acredito em casamentos forçados.

— E ninguém está me forçando, Hermione.

— Entretanto, só pensou nisso por causa de Charlotte.

— Você está enganada. Eu ia pedi-la em casamento naquele noite malfadada. Então, começamos a discutir e tudo acabou. Portanto, a idéia já existia... é a mesma coisa!

— Não é! Agora... eu venho com um bebê a tiracolo.

— O bebê é um dos motivos que me leva a achar o casamento a melhor solução — respondeu ele, com uma paciência controlada. — Guris se sentem muito mais seguros quando têm pai e mãe.

— A teoria parece perfeita, mas não funciona na prática. Um em cada três casamentos acaba em divórcio. Então, o que acontece com os _guris?_

Rony suspirou, mas continuou a insistir.

— Sei que está falando por experiência própria. Deve ter sofrido muito quando seus pais se separaram. Mas somos diferentes e não existe nenhum motivo para não me dar essa chance.

Não, ela não sofrera nada nessa época. Toda a mágoa começara muito antes.

— Eu não aceitaria que me levasse para casa se não tivesse intenções de lhe dar essa chance. Só pare de agir como se eu estivesse pronta para deixá-lo tomar conta de mim e de Charlotte. Não estou, entendeu?

O silêncio reinou no carro e Hermione percebeu que Rony se ofendera com suas palavras mas, ao mesmo tempo, procurava argumentos para acabar com suas objeções. Ela sentiu a tensão crescer. Não queria ser pressionada, pois não se encontrava em condições de lutar contra nada, naquele momento.

O carro parou, forçando-a a não pensar mais no problema. Estavam diante da casa de Luna! De volta ao lar! Só esperava que Rony não exigisse mais do que ela podia e pretendia dar.

Ele soltou o cinto de segurança, mas não a deixou sair, segurando-lhe o queixo com uma ternura firme.

— Eu te amo, Hermione. — Os olhos azuis tinham uma intensidade quase hipnótica. — Deixe-me mostrar quanto...

Antes que Hermione pudesse impedir, Rony a beijou, apossando-se de sua boca com o ardor do passado. Nada mudara. Ela sentiu as forças se esvaírem diante do desejo que os lábios másculos despertavam.

Ele mesclava ternura e ousadia, desafiando-a a corres ponder ao beijo com idêntica paixão. Hermione nem pensava em resistir, sentindo-se envolvida pelo desejo intenso que Rony sempre despertara. Queria novamente a ternura e a proteção daqueles braços que a conduziam ao mundo delirante das sensações.

Por alguns instantes, os dois perderam a noção de tudo, entregues ao prazer de reviverem a doce tortura daquela carícia que prenunciava novas e intensas paixões.

Então, relutante, Rony controlou o desejo e interrompeu o beijo. Hermione afastou-se, abafando o impulso de protestar contra o cessar de uma carícia que a fazia perder a capacidade até de pensar.

— Ah... eu podia ter estado ao seu lado todo esse tempo...—Hermione abaixou os olhos, fugindo do olhar de Rony. — E teria estado, Hermione. Se ao menos tivesse me contado...

Seria verdade? Ela havia negado a ambos a felicidade de partilhar um momento tão especial? Destruíra a magia que sempre existira entre os dois?

— Eu não deixaria que nada se colocasse entre nós dois, amor.

Apesar do desejo intenso que amortecia sua mente, Hermione tomou consciência das palavras de Rony e o efeito foi o de uma ducha de água fria.

_Ele não deixaria __Charlotte __se colocar entre os dois._

Aquele bebê adormecido podia ser facilmente esquecido ou ignorado, mas a situação não continuaria assim. Rony deixara entrever que se ressentiria com a filha caso ela se colocasse entre os dois, interferindo de alguma forma.

— Charlotte — murmurou Hermione, preocupada com o futuro dos três.

— Ela está dormindo calmamente — respondeu Rony, pensando no momento imediato.

— Não... ela é o centro de tudo, mas recuso-me a discutir sobre isso agora. Quero entrar na minha casa e me acomodar.

— Por favor, entenda. Eu não a culpo pela decisão que tomou. Apenas lamento o tempo perdido — murmurou ele, suavemente. — A separação me tornou muito consciente da loucura que é desperdiçar qualquer momento de nossas vidas.

— Ótimo! — Hermione recusava-se a ouvi-lo, por medo de ceder novamente aos sentimentos. — Vamos sair deste carro!

Sem esperar pela ajuda de Rony, ela abriu a porta e, ao tocar o chão, teve de se agarrar à porta do carro para não cair. Suas pernas mal a sustentavam! O desgaste físico do parto já fora excessivo e não precisava de abalos emocionais para piorar ainda mais suas condições físicas debilitadas!

— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony, preocupado.

Ela não respondeu, deixando-o cuidar de tudo, enquanto caminhava para o apartamento dos fundos da casa de Luna. Por sorte, suas pernas a sustentaram e conseguiu chegar, com dignidade, até a porta de entrada.

As luzes estavam acesas, com certeza um gesto de boas vindas de Luna. Hermione abriu a porta, para que Rony entrasse com a cesta de Charlotte. Reconhecia o perigo daquela atitude, mas seria grosseria negar-lhe a entrada. Conhecia a integridade dele e esperava que acatasse seus desejos. Bastaria assumir o controle e manter-se firme, não importa o quanto persuasivo ele fosse!

— Levo-a diretamente para seu quarto, Hermione?

— Sim, por favor.

Não havia necessidade de mostrar-lhe o caminho, pois Rony já estivera ali, com a chave dada por Luna. O melhor era manter a distância, evitando uma proximidade que tirava suas forças.

Enquanto Rony levava Charlotte para o quarto, Hermione foi para a minúscula cozinha, com móveis baratos de pinho. Depois de todo o trabalho que ele tivera, não podia mandá-lo embora sem lhe oferecer, no mínimo uma xícara de chá!

Depois de colocar a água para ferver, ela examinou o apartamento que significava sua independência. Era muito pequeno e os móveis, embora bem escolhidos, representavam a escassez de suas posses. Pela primeira vez, o via através dos olhos de Rony e, imediatamente, viu todas as falhas que até então ignorara.

O chão de ladrilhos era fácil de limpar, porém muito frio. As janelas tinham o parapeito baixo demais e seu material de costura, pendurado em uma placa de cortiça, presa à parede, davam a sensação de se estar em um ateliê e não numa casa de verdade. A mesa de jantar fora transformada em prancha de trabalho, pois ela fazia as refeições na co zinha, em pé ou sentada em um banquinho.

Entretanto, nada disso queria dizer que estivesse se des cuidando de seu bem estar!

Ouvindo os passos de Rony, Hermione dirigiu-se à geladeira, decidida a colocar uma barreira entre os dois. Então, esqueceu-se de sua intenção ao ver tudo que ele comprara.

— Está tudo quieto na frente de batalha – brincou ele. Hermione não o ouviu. Além de todo o tipo de iguarias caras e exóticas, havia pacotes de filé, pilhas de costeletas e uma quantidade absurda de verduras e frutas.

— Eu jamais serei capaz de comer tudo isso! — exclamou ela, estonteada com a fartura.

— Ajudarei você.

Uma campainha de alerta soou na mente de Hermione. Esquecendo-se que fora pegar o leite, ela fechou a porta da geladeira e virou-se de frente para Rony. Não era mais possível adiar o momento de enfrentar o problema!

Ao encontrar o olhar confiante e amoroso de Rony, sentiu a determinação fraquejar. Ele estava dificultando tanto a sua capacidade de manter o bom senso! O desespero fez com que sua voz se tornasse dura e hostil.

— Está planejando fazer suas refeições... aqui em casa?

— Pensei em vir para cá, depois do trabalho, e preparar o jantar para nós. — Ele a fitava com um olhar de apelo.

— Assim, você poderia descansar entre as duas mamadas da noite...

— Oh! Como você é atencioso! — exclamou ela, sarcástica. Aquele homem estava assumindo o controle absoluto de sua vida! Simplesmente entrava em sua casa e passava a decidir tudo, ao seu bel prazer. Com certeza, pretendia re quisitar para ele, cada instante em que ela não se encontrasse ocupada com o bebê.

— E também pensou em me fazer o café da manhã?

— Bem... — ele hesitou, antes de sorrir maliciosamente — não acha uma boa idéia?

— Acho péssima, se você estiver presumindo que pode passar a noite comigo, quando desejar!

— Eu nunca a forçaria a nada, Hermione. Não tenha dúvidas que só farei o que _você _desejar. — Mudando de tom, ele a encarou, solícito. — Entretanto, estou bastante preocupado com esta noite, em particular. Todos dizem que a primeira noite em casa é muito tensa. Sem ninguém com experiência no assunto para poder consultar...

— E você se considera muito experiente nessa área? — explodiu Hermione, ouvindo sua própria voz se tomar quase histérica.

— Eu queria dizer que será uma noite solitária — corrigiu-se ele, rapidamente. — E se o bebê chorar? Não terá ninguém com quem falar.

— Ninguém para me abraçar e beijar, ajudando a esquecer o problema de um bebê que não pára de chorar? É essa a sua idéia, Rony?

Ele só queria satisfazer os próprios desejos, pouco se importando com o que precisaria ser feito para acalmar o bebê!

— A minha idéia é ficar à sua disposição e ajudar, Hermione.— A voz de Rony revelava uma preocupação que parecia tão sincera! E seu olhar afetuoso quase tirou Hermione do bom caminho. Queria que ele ficasse ao seu lado, dando-lhe ternura, carinho, apoio e... toda a paixão com a qual sonhara naqueles oito meses de separação.

Só que Rony queria ficar apenas por causa dela e não era o bastante. Infelizmente, nunca seria suficiente. Se gostasse também de Charlotte...

Hermione fechou os olhos e, quando tentou ordenar suas prioridades, percebeu que não tinha mais forças nem condições psicológicas sequer de pensar naquele dilema. Pelo menos, não nessa noite e escolheu a única rota de fuga ao seu alcance!

— Por favor, vá embora, Rony. Agora!

— Mas...

Ela abriu novamente os olhos, angustiada com a insistência de Rony.

— Por favor!

A expressão dele refletia mágoa e total incompreensão.

— O que eu fiz de errado?

— Não discuta mais comigo! — gritou ela, desesperada. — Por favor, vá embora. Foi um dia muito longo para mim. Preciso ficar sozinha!

Ele dirigiu-se à porta, com relutância, enquanto a fitava atentamente, a fim de descobrir um motivo para aquele comportamento incompreensível.

— E se...

— Não! — Ela estava à beira de uma crise nervosa. — Tudo aconteceu depressa demais e cedo demais! Boa noite, Rony. Obrigada por nos ter trazido para casa, mas agora tenho de ficar a sós com minha filha.

— Tudo bem — concordou ele, percebendo que Nina es tava perto de um colapso nervoso. — Diga boa noite à garota por mim.

_A garota!_

Finalmente, Rony saiu. Hermione fechou a porta de sua casa e começou a chorar, como se suas lágrimas nunca fossem se acabar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa esse Rony é bem difícil hein. Mas a redenção dele esta chegando. Esperem.<strong>

**E comentem =)**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

_Oque ele fizera de errado? _

Essa pergunta não saía da mente de Rony, enquanto ele vagava entre as preciosas peças da coleção de antigüidades que chegara naquela tarde. Normalmente, estaria excitado com o desafio de restaurar cada detalhe deteriorado pelo tempo, buscando o método perfeito para atingir a perfeição.

Nessa noite, não sentia o menor entusiasmo por seu trabalho. Tudo parecia estar contra ele, menos seu cão, que o seguia, oferecendo-lhe lealdade e companheirismo.

— Hermione me expulsou da vida dela, de novo, Spike!

O melhor amigo do homem inclinou a cabeça e o encarou com um olhar de simpatia. Então, sentindo a tristeza do dono, pulou em seu colo.

— Você é um cachorro maravilhoso, mas pesado demais, sabia?

Spike era enorme e teria derrubado até mesmo alguém alto e forte como Rony, mas ele sabia como pular, quando queria demonstrar afeição e carinho.

Rony agradou o cachorro, a fim de demonstrar quequal quer atitude negativa de sua parte não fora provocada por ele. Sabia que era o foco central da vida de Spike e nada mudaria esse enfoque canino!

Era uma pena que as pessoas não se parecessem mais com os cachorros. Se fosse assim, talvez Rony entendesse a rejeição de Hermione. Tentara de todas as formas acertar a situação entre os dois. Então, por que ela não abria os olhos para a realidade? Por que continuava hostil e fechada às suas sugestões?

— Talvez os cachorros sejam mais espertos do que os seres humanos, Spike — resmungou Rony, coçando a cabeça do cachorro. — Deviam pensar menos e confiar mais em seus instintos.

Spike rosnou, concordando com seu dono. Rony não tinha qualquer dúvida sobre a autenticidade da resposta de Hermione ao seu beijo. A mesma corrente de desejo mútuo, que sempre os envolvera quando se tocavam, continuava a existir. Talvez estivesse ainda mais forte devido à longa separação. Ela se derretera ao seu toque e, embora suas mentes parecessem funcionar em sintonias diferentes, seus corpos continuavam em plena harmonia.

Ele sentiu o desejo crescer, ao relembrar o beijo daquela noite. Não fora feito para levar uma vida de celibatário e já estava só há muito tempo. Os lábios de Hermione haviam prometido a satisfação plena dos sentidos, que só encontrava com ela. Uma fusão especial e única.

Se acreditasse em destino, teria certeza de que Hermione e ele tinham sido criados unicamente um para o outro. Desde a primeira vez em que se tocaram, houvera uma magia especial entre os dois. Ela era a sua mulher, pura e simplesmente! De alguma forma, precisava convencê-la de que era seu homem.

Suspirando, desistiu de trabalhar naquela noite. Não adiantaria ficar rondando, de um lado para o outro, enquanto não conseguisse decifrar a solução de seu problema com Hermione. E talvez a angústia que sentia pudesse ser apaziguada com alimentos concretos.

— Que tal procurarmos algo para comer, Spike?— Com um latido entusiástico, o enorme cão correu em direção à que as pessoas não podiam ser diretas e objetivas como os cães? Ele e Spike não tinham problemas de comunicação ou de compreensão.

A cozinha ficava na garagem, ao lado do ateliê de Rony. Seus ajudantes costumavam entrar e sair à qualquer hora, a fim de preparar chá ou café, pois ele acreditava que tudo funcionava melhor quando as pessoas se sentiam à vontade.

Julgara que o fato de partilhar refeições com Hermione ajudaria a restaurar a antiga intimidade entre os dois.

_Rápido demais e cedo demais. _Rony não entendia nem aceitava essas palavras de Hermione. Se ela fosse insistir em mantê-lo à distância, o caminho da reconciliação iria ser ainda mais difícil.

Abrindo a geladeira, Rony pegou um dos ossos, bem coberto de carne, que comprara naquela manhã.

— É o que você gosta mais, Spike. Pernil de porco... — O cão abocanhou o osso e foi para o canto da cozinha, saborear seu prêmio. Colocou-se de costas para a parede, defendendo-se de algum inimigo invisível, com um olhar ameaçador. Spike guardava-os, com um ciúme excessivo, e qualquer movimento despertava sua desconfiança instintiva. A proteção era sua prioridade principal e até Rony era mal visto se chegasse perto demais...

Perto demais? Essa idéia tomou conta da mente de Rony. Era esse o motivo da rejeição de Hermione? Queria impedi-lo de chegar perto demais? Protegendo a si mesma e o bebê, no caso de não ser verdadeira a sua atitude em relação a filhos? Ela teimava em repetir esse mesmo argumento! Talvez não se tratasse de um comportamento tão irracional, pois fora alimentado por sua mente durante oito meses.

Rony analisou essa possibilidade, enquanto preparava um sanduíche de frango. Talvez a vinda de um bebê estivesse confundindo Hermione, impedindo-a de ver o que lhe parecia tão claro e evidente.

Basicamente, o bebê era produto dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Nada mais natural do que aceitar essa criança, agora que sabia da sua existência. Que tipo de homem seria se rejeitasse o ser que ele próprio gerara? Também não o teria rejeitado, há oito meses. E Hermione não admitia essa possibilidade!

Começava a pensar que Hermione não queria partilhar o bebê com ele, como Spike com seu osso. Voltou a analisar as atitudes dela, agora comparando-as com o comportamento canino, tenso, alerta, pronto a atacar qualquer sombra duvidosa e a lutar até a morte. Reações possessivas e protetoras... talvez isso explicasse grande parte do problema.

Mas havia uma diferença. Rony sabia que conseguiria induzi-la a restabelecer um relacionamento entre os dois apenas. Quem sabe se não era esse o maior temor de Hermione? Admitir que ele podia ultrapassar as barreiras erguidas para defender a si mesma, a despeito de sua obsessão em proteger o bebê.

E por que Hermione sentia essa ânsia de defender a filha? O que esperava que ele fizesse? Roubasse a menina e desaparecesse? Sentisse ciúmes de um amor natural de mãe? Era absolutamente ridículo!

— Você pode jurar que sou um bom caráter, não é? — perguntou Rony ao cachorro.

Spike parou de roer o osso e o fitou, atento e alerta.

— Alguma vez o tratei mal? — Rony sorriu ao ouvir Spike rosnar, como se negasse essa possibilidade. — Claro que não, certo? E você me defenderia até a morte, correto?

Mais um rosnado, agora afirmativo.

— Nós sabemos que eu sou especial e Hermione também deveria admitir essa verdade. Mas ela está insistindo em repetir um desencontro de opiniões que já pertence ao passado... a fim de defender seu osso! Talvez seja essa a resposta, Spike.

O cachorro voltou a rosnar, aparentemente ofendido e bravo.

— E não é que tem razão, amigo? Hermione tinha a obrigação de ser mais consciente a meu respeito. Obrigada por me ajudar, Spike. Você é uma grande fonte de inspiração.

Compreendendo que a conversa terminara e fora satisfatória, o cão do homem voltou a saborear seu prêmio. Sabia que a superfície de um osso apenas esconde delícias ainda maiores.

Entretanto, Rony se ressentia com a idéia de sofrer uma rejeição porque Hermione não confiava nele ou o considerava incapaz de ser um bom pai. Essa possibilidade lhe era extremamente ofensiva. Se fosse verdadeira, teria que colocá-la no seu devido lugar!

Nunca duvidara que seria um pai tão bom quanto qualquer outro, levando em conta apenas os do topo da lista. E podia ser até melhor. Afinal, passara anos ouvindo as queixas de jovens casais de amigos, sobre seus parceiros de casamento e sobre seus filhos pequenos, médios e já crescidos. Certamente, a experiência o ajudaria a encontrar um modo de contornar todos esses problemas.

Quando amanhecesse, sua primeira providência seria ligar para Harry e pedir a Gina que lhe desse algumas aulas sobre trocar fraldas. A crítica geral de que os pais eram ineficientes ou se recusavam a executar essa tarefa não se aplicaria ao seu caso. Hermione fora sarcástica ao acusá-lo de se julgar experiente em relação a bebês mas... por que não poderia se tornar um perito no assunto? Devia haver milhares de livros sobre problemas da primeira infância!

Preferia que Hermione confiasse em seus conselhos e procurasse seu apoio, em vez de impedi-lo de participar da experiência familiar. Na verdade, quanto mais ela dependesse das suas informações de perito, menos lutaria contra seus desejos.

Rony tinha certeza de que tudo voltaria a ser maravilhoso como antes, tão logo pudessem fazer amor. Esperava ansiosamente pelo momento único em que dois corpos se transformavam em um e alçavam vôo, em direção à sensação gloriosa do êxtase.

Essa garota não iria vencê-lo! E muito menos dobrá-lo!

Sentindo-se muito mais confiante, Rony fez um outro sanduíche e o devorou, com apetite renovado. Amanhã seria outro dia e ele acabaria com todas as dúvidas de Hermione sobre suas habilidades paternas.

— Seu pai já está a caminho, garota! — disse ele, em voz alta, satisfeito com o som daquelas palavras. — Seu pai já está indo!

* * *

><p><strong>A partir desse capítulos entramos na a fase mais fofa da história. Esperem.<strong>

**Viu o Rony não é tão mal assim.**

**Comentem e me deixem muito feliz =D**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Apessoa que batia à porta de seu apartamento só podia ser Luna e Hermione não conteve um sorriso de alegria.

— Pode entrar!

Eram oito e meia da manhã, a hora em que sua amiga e sócia costumava vir, diariamente, a fim de discutir com ela os compromissos do dia. Essa rotina dava a Hermione uma reconfortante sensação de normalidade e segurança. E certamente precisava disso depois do tumulto emocional provocado por Rony, na noite anterior.

Luna entreabriu a porta, hesitando entrar.

— Não estou atrapalhando nada? — perguntou ela, maliciosa.

— Já me organizei e bastante bem — respondeu Hermione, ignorando a insinuação. — Estou terminando de lavar a louça do café da manhã. Tem tempo para uma xícara?

— Se não for lhe dar trabalho...

Sentindo que não havia obstáculos à sua entrada, Luna avançou através da sala e se acomodou em um dos bancos altos da cozinha. Seu vestido amarelo parecia iluminar o aposento como um sol de verão.

— Como está o bebê?

— Por enquanto, não causou nenhum problema. Acordou apenas uma vez, durante a noite. Eu não poderia querer uma filha mais bem comportada.

— Esperemos que esse idílio dure.

Hermione também esperava e por mais do que um motivo. Rony aprenderia a amar um bebê calmo, embora essa fase fosse apenas o início da longa e difícil jornada ao lado de um filho. Ele seria capaz de agüentar o percurso todo?

Tentando não se preocupar antes do tempo, ela esperou a água ferver, para preparar um café instantâneo para Luna.

— Vi algumas flores em meus vasos e deduzi que só podia ter sido você quem os arrumou tão bem. Obrigada pela lembrança.

— Foi Rony quem as trouxe. Eu apenas as coloquei nos vasos. — Luna fitou a amiga, com um olhar severo. — Vale a pena se casar com esse homem, Hermione. Ele gosta muito de você.

— Bem... vamos ver o que acontece.

A chaleira apitou e Hermione voltou sua atenção para o preparo do café, grata pela interrupção. Não queria discutir Rony, enquanto seus sentimentos oscilavam de um extremo ao outro, num total descontrole.

— Tenho algum compromisso agora de manhã?

Luna não era nenhuma tola e, percebendo a reação de Hermione, mudou de assunto.

— Eu tentei manter a semana inteira livre para você mas... sabe que sempre surgem dramas de última hora, quando se trata de casamentos. Juliette Hardwick perdeu peso e quer ajustar mais o vestido de noiva. Marquei uma prova para as sete da noite. Acha que poderá atendê-la?

— Claro que sim.

Se Rony viesse para jantar, conforme planejara, descobriria que a dócil Hermione não estava sempre disponível, quando ele a desejava. A maioria das clientes aparecia depois do horário de trabalho, a única hora em que ficavam livres de compromissos, e era preciso atendê-las.

Na verdade, ter seu próprio negócio era bem diferente de trabalhar para outra pessoa. Os clientes vinham sempre em primeiro lugar. Em segundo, estavam as necessidades do bebê, ainda na frente de Rony. Hermione podia ver a paciência dele se esgotando rapidamente.

— Amanhã, você tem o dia livre mas, na sexta-feira, Belinda Pinkerton, a mãe e suas três damas de honra virão para me consultar. As sete e meia. Querem seus conselhos sobre que tipo de vestido devem usar. Pode ser uma encomenda fantástica, Hermione.

A possibilidade de criar vários modelos era excitante e Hermione deu um sorriso de pura satisfação.

— Vou me esmerar em minha conversa de vendedora.

— Não há nada melhor do que apresentar vários desenhos maravilhosos, como você sabe fazer — encorajou Luna. — Belinda adora roupas vistosas por isso... capriche nessa direção. A família Pinkerton tem mais dinheiro do que consegue gastar, portanto pense em luxo e pedrarias à vontade.

— Fantástico!

— Bem... — Luna terminou de tomar o café e dirigiu-se a Hermione, com uma expressão de fingida indiferença — Eu quase apareci ontem à noite, mas não quis me intrometer em algo particular e íntimo.

Hermione perdeu todo o entusiasmo. Ainda não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com Rony.

— Espero não ter cometido um grande erro em deixar que ele a trouxesse para casa.

— Não cometeu erro algum, Luna.

— Ele parecia tão ansioso em assumir esse encargo.

— Sem dúvida.

As respostas secas de Nina provocaram um suspiro de Sally.

— Sei que não é da minha conta mas... Rony me parece ser tão sincero, Hermione. Nós conversamos muito, ao deixarmos o hospital, naquela noite. Ele está determinado a se casar com você.

— Talvez...

— Então, é você que não o quer?

— Não... não é bem assim.

— Se está preocupada com seu trabalho, Rony afirmou que respeitará e apoiará qualquer rumo que você queira dar à sua criatividade. Compreende sua necessidade de alcançar o sucesso e de se realizar profissionalmente. Ele me impressionou muito bem, Hermione.

Nesse aspecto, Luna tinha toda razão. Rony jamais interferiria em seu trabalho ou se oporia a qualquer nova oportunidade que surgisse em seu caminho. Amava a própria profissão e respeitava a dela. Era apenas o bebê que o incomodava!

— Quando Rony esteve aqui, ontem, achou sua mesa de trabalho baixa demais. Disse que iria levantá-la alguns centímetros, pois senão você acabará com dores nas costas.

Hermione não conteve um sorriso. Rony adorava consertar tudo que considerava errado. Na verdade, era quase uma obsessão em tornar perfeito tudo que existia ao seu redor. Infelizmente, bebês e crianças costumavam ser imprevisíveis e arruinavam até os planos mais meticulosos. Jamais esqueceria da descrição da criança que acabara com o jantar dos pais, o motivo da discussão fatal.

— Se eu fosse você, o agarraria imediatamente! Ele é perfeito, concorda? Tem bastante dinheiro, inteligência muito acima do normal e ainda é bonito demais. Como se não bastasse, não interferirá em seu trabalho.

Suspirando, Hermione decidiu contar a verdade à Luna, ou ela não desistiria do assunto.

— Ele não quer filhos, Luna. Foi por esse motivo que terminamos nosso relacionamento.

— Esse maldito a abandonou quando soube de sua gravidez? — explodiu Luna, subitamente enfurecida.

— Não! Eu não lhe contei que estava grávida. Já sabia que detestava crianças, porque ele deixou seu ponto de vista a esse respeito mais do que claro.

Durante alguns minutos, Luna pensou sobre a situação. Então, decidiu dar alguns conselhos sábios a Hermione. Afinal, era bem mais experiente!

— Ele não me pareceu detestar Charlotte, concorda? E por que não desapareceu ao saber que você tivera uma filha?

— Rony ainda me deseja. Lembra-se de como era tudo entre nós e quer recuperar aquela situação idílica e sem responsabilidades. Além disso, tenho a impressão de que Charlotte não é uma realidade para ele... ainda.

— Entendo. — Luna batia as longas unhas pintadas de vermelho sobre o tampo do balcão, com uma expressão ma quiavélica. — E Rony virá esta noite?

— Foi o que ele planejou... a não ser que se arrependa e mude de idéia.

— Perfeito! Deixe Charlotte com ele, enquanto atende Juliette Hardwick. Se Rony quiser fugir dessa responsabilidade, corte-o de sua vida. Se aceitar, começará a descobrir que a menina é bem real. Faça um teste, Hermione.

Certa de que encontrara a solução ideal, Luna desceu da banqueta alta, demonstrando uma completa confiança nos resultados.

— Mas isso não provará nada — argumentou Hermione, que detestara a idéia de deixar Charlotte aos cuidados de Rony. — Ela dorme a maior parte do tempo.

— É uma questão de atitude, minha cara! — Luna parou à porta, para dar sua opinião final. — E não se esqueça de premiá-lo, se ele der conta da tarefa. Eu acredito piamente no sistema de recompensas. Encoraja um melhor desempenho, sabia?

A porta fechou-se atrás de Luna, deixando Hermione entregue a seus pensamentos.

A sua amiga estava certa. Não adiantava ficar se lamentando, sem tomar nenhuma atitude. Se ela queria respostas definidas, teria de assumir certos riscos e não podia se entregar a um pessimismo sem bases na realidade.

Se Rony viesse, deixaria Charlotte aos seus cuidados. Afinal, ele era o pai da criança. A reação que teria diante da idéia de tomar conta de um bebê, sem ajuda de ninguém, certamente a ajudaria a descobrir algo sobre aquela inesperada mudança de opinião sobre a paternidade.

Como dissera Luna, a atitude era o mais importante e Rony poderia se trair... irremediavelmente!


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Hermione assustou-se ao olhar para o relógio. En tretida com suas novas atividades de mãe, não percebera o dia passar e eram quase cinco da tarde. Rony parava de trabalhar às quatro horas e o percurso de _Roseville Chase _a _Lane Cove _não levava muito tempo. Queria estar pronta para quando ele chegasse, já com a roupa que usaria para seu compromisso com Juliette Hardwick.

Ela sempre usava preto para trabalhar. Essa cor refletia classe e elegância, além de ser discreta. As mulheres sempre queriam que seus vestidos de casamento fossem os mais bonitos e superassem o de todas as outras pessoas presentes ao evento. Como o objetivo de Hermione consistia em prepará-las para obter esse resultado, evitava chamar atenção para sua própria aparência.

Como ainda teria de amamentar Charlotte às seis horas, o mais prático seria uma túnica abotoada, que facilitaria sua tarefa, mas a vaidade a impeliu a escolher um conjunto de crepe. Sem dúvida, era sua roupa mais sensual, pois o tecido se colava ao seu corpo e acentuava suas curvas, agora ligeiramente mais exuberantes.

Além disso, passara os últimos meses da gravidez usando apenas batas largas e agora que voltara a ter quase a mesma silhueta esguia, a tentação de sentir-se novamente uma mulher orgulhosa do próprio corpo conflitava com seu bom senso. Além disso, depois de oito meses de separação, Rony só a vira na maternidade, descuidada e sem formas. Era importante lembrá-lo de como ela era antes! Era uma maneira de dar-lhe boas vindas e uma recompensa... caso se mostrasse um bom pai para Charlotte, como jurava que seria.

Finalmente decidindo-se pelo elegante conjunto, Hermione o vestiu, percebendo que suas medidas ainda não haviam voltado ao normal. Precisava perder alguns centímetros na cintura, mas os seios estavam muito maiores, criando um equilíbrio satisfatório. Ela colocou um cinto de elos dourados e começou a procurar os últimos brincos que comprara e ainda não usara, escolhidos para complementar seu novo corte de cabelo.

Hermione os arrumara no início da tarde e as mechas sedosas formavam um contorno perfeito para seu rosto delicado. Era um estilo sofisticado, que acentuava o pescoço esguio e dava maior destaque aos seus imensos olhos castanhos.

Aderindo à filosofia de Luna de sempre se apresentar da maneira mais elegante possível, ela passara a se maquiar com mais cuidado e sofisticação. Aprendera a usar sombras para enfatizar os olhos e _blush _para acentuar as maçãs do rosto. Por insistência da sócia, combinava o tom vermelho do batom com um idêntico esmalte de unhas.

Depois de pronta, Hermione parou diante do espelho e sorriu, satisfeita com o que via. Ela não estava nada mal para uma mãe de apenas uma semana! Rony se surpreenderia com a diferença entre a mulher que trouxera para casa, na noite anterior, e a que iria lhe abrir a porta dentro de pouco tempo.

Na verdade, não queria encorajá-lo demais e sim sugerir uma promessa, a qual se cumpriria se Rony aceitasse Charlotte... nos termos dela! Era um pacote, não existia a chance de ter a mãe sem amar a filha. E Hermione estava determinada a conseguir tudo para sua menina.

Naquela tarde, dera o primeiro banho de Charlotte e se encantara com a alegria do bebê, durante aquela primeira experiência de contato com a água. Hermione se comovera com a dádiva de apresentar todo um mundo novo à filha. Só esperava que nada ameaçasse essa felicidade por muitos anos.

Contemplando a filha adormecida no berço, Hermione assustou-se ao ouvir que alguém batia à porta. Só podia ser Rony! O destino cruzara novamente seus caminhos, mas ela mudara e nada seria como antes. Controlando a súbita onda de nervosismo, correu para a cozinha, a fim de recebê-lo.

Ao abrir a porta, mal viu o sorriso de Rony. A primeira impressão que aquele homem irresistível projetava era de intensa masculinidade e vigor viril. Usando jeans e uma camiseta branca, ele parecia ainda mais alto e musculoso.

Embora se esforçasse, Hermione não conseguia desviar o olhar do homem parado à sua frente. Queria rever cada um dos traços atraentes de Rony... as sobrancelhas grossas, os olhos de um azul escuro, salpicados de pontos com um brilho quase prata, o nariz perfeito, o queixo bem delineado e a boca... ah, os lábios de uma sensualidade provocante que prometiam beijos ardentes.

— Hermione! Você está maravilhosa! — Ele a examinou da cabeça aos pés, com um sorriso de completa aprovação. — Tão linda que me tirou o fôlego!

Ela riu, sem confessar que sentira o mesmo impacto ao vê-lo.

— Até seu cabelo...

— Você gostava mais quando eram compridos?

— Sim, não... bem, estão diferentes e reconheço que o estilo combina com você.

O olhar de Hermione afirmava, com veemência, que ele a adorava com qualquer estilo de penteado.

— Você também está com uma ótima aparência — murmurou ela, ainda sem reação diante da beleza máscula de Rony.

— Será que posso entrar?

— Oh! Desculpe-me!

Só então Hermione percebeu que prendera a respiração por um longo tempo. Sentia-se como uma adolescente à beira de seu primeiro encontro, desejando que cada segundo fosse a essência da perfeição e, ao mesmo tempo, com medo de dizer a palavra errada, de ser ousada demais ou excessivamente tímida. Era uma situação ridícula e sem sentido! Afinal, já tinham uma filha mas, de algum modo, a lembrança de tantos momentos passionais tornava tudo mais difícil. Ambos tinham muito a perder... ou a ganhar.

— Não vou agarrá-la, Hermione— disse ele, com muita suavidade. — Sei que você precisa de tempo.

A compreensão de Rony provocou uma onda de alívio tão intensa que Hermione não conteve um sorriso de alegria.

— Estou feliz por ter vindo, Rony. — Finalmente, ela afastou-se da porta para deixá-lo entrar. — Sinto muito por ontem... praticamente o expulsei de minha casa.

— Esqueça o que passou. A sua tensão devia estar no limite máximo por causa do bebê, de minha súbita reaparição na sua vida, enfim, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— É verdade. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

— Encontraremos uma solução, Hermione.

A expressão solene de Rony renovou as esperanças de Hermione e trouxe à tona o amor que nunca deixara de sentir por ele. Queria tocá-lo e ser tocada, entregar-se à paixão sem freios que os consumia, admitir que sempre seria a sua mulher, porque ele era o seu homem.

Forçando-se a manter a sensatez, Hermione o conduziu até a sala. Ambos pareciam conter a muito custo o desejo de se abraçarem, apaixonadamente. Rony foi o mais controlado e rompeu o momento de tensão, perguntando sobre o dia de Charlotte.

— Como está a garota?

Desta vez, Hermione não se ofendeu com o termo. Afinal, Rony estava tentando agir como um pai interessado.

— Passou um dia ótimo. — Ela não continha o entusiasmo. — Ela adorou tomar banho! Devia ter visto, Rony. Foi tão...

Chocada com sua reação, Hermione se calou. Estava falando como uma mãe obcecada pelo filho e que não tem nenhum outro assunto a discorrer além das atividades mais banais do bebê. Esse era um dos aspectos que Rony mais criticava, considerando-o um efeito inevitável da maternidade.

— Continue — pediu ele.

— Céus — murmurou ela, horrorizada com a súbita in capacidade de pensar em um assunto estimulante. — Deve estar me achando uma idiota.

— Quero partilhar tudo com você, Hermione. Não me expulse de sua vida.

— Mas você disse...

— Apague de sua mente tudo o que eu disse. Nada se aplica a nós.

Infelizmente, Hermione não conseguia esquecer a terrível discussão que terminara seu relacionamento.

— Não quero entediá-lo, Rony.

— Seria impossível. Ver seus olhos brilhando de alegria e seu rosto se iluminando de felicidade jamais me entediará, Hermione. Divida tudo comigo.

— Então... quer mesmo que eu conte o banho de Charlotte?

— Sem dúvida! Não esqueça de nenhum detalhe. — Hermione gostaria de poder voltar ao assunto, mas ficara tão embaraçada que perdera a espontaneidade. Os olhos de Rony revelavam o quanto ele a amava, porém precisava ter muita certeza antes de abrir seu coração.

— Sinto muito, Rony — disse ela, torturada pela dúvida. — Eu perdi o embalo e... talvez outro dia...

Diante da perturbação de Hermione, Rony decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa. Não queria pressioná-la a nada.

— Que tal um aperitivo? Você gostava de licor de cereja. Pode tomar ou nos limitaremos a uma xícara de chá?

Enquanto esperava pela resposta de Nina, Jack movia-se pela minúscula cozinha, perfeitamente à vontade.

— Acho que um golinho não me fará mal.

Hermione sentou-se em uma das banquetas altas, sem forças para oferecer ajuda. A presença de Rony despertava um desejo quase irresistível, mas precisaria se controlar. Talvez a corrente magnética que se estabelecera entre os dois fosse bruscamente cortada, quando fosse somado um bebê, uma terceira incógnita naquela equação onde só existiam dois elementos.

— E agora — ele colocou o copo diante de Hermione— diga-me o que quer para o jantar.

Tomando um gole da bebida, Hermione pensou na melhor maneira de comunicar que não teriam muito tempo.

— Continue sentada que eu prepararei tudo.

— Bem... não poderemos ficar muito tempo juntos, Rony. Tenho um compromisso às sete e meia, para ajustar um vestido de casamento, no ateliê de Luna. E antes de ir, preciso amamentar Charlotte. Não vale a pena tanto trabalho se...

— Nada disso! Não vou deixar que você se acostume a passar sem uma alimentação saudável. Vamos organizar todas as atividades. Posso terminar o jantar para as seis e meia. Quanto tempo leva para amamentar a garota?

— Ao redor de vinte minutos.

— Então, teremos tempo de jantar antes de você ir para o ateliê de Luna. Eu cuidarei da louça depois. — O rosto de Rony iluminou-se. — Pode deixar o bebê comigo. Assim, nada a distrairá, enquanto trabalha.

A sugestão inesperada de Rony deixou Hermione desorientada. Tinha se preparado para testar a atitude dele diante da necessidade de tomar conta de Charlotte e sentia-se como se tivessem tirado o tapete debaixo de seus pés!

Sua perplexidade e espanto eram evidentes demais e Rony imaginou que ouviria uma negativa categórica. Sem perder a calma, preparou-se para defender seu caso.

— Sou um adulto responsável, Hermione. Pode deixar Charlotte comigo, sem medo. Prometo-lhe que a chamarei se algo me parecer fora do normal. Assim você fica mais tranqüila?

— Sim... eu, eu acho que sim.

Naquele instante, o choro de Charlotte chegou até eles. Hermione desceu rapidamente da banqueta e estava saindo da cozinha quando Rony a segurou pelo braço.

— Você ficaria embaraçada... — ele hesitou, como se tivesse medo de ouvir um não — de amamentar a garota aqui na sala? Eu vou ficar na cozinha e assim estaríamos juntos.

_Como uma família de verdade._

— Voltarei num minuto — exclamou Hermione, sem conter um sorriso de felicidade.

Ela não saiu dançando pela casa, mas teve a sensação de que andava sobre nuvens. Trocou a túnica de crepe por um quimono de seda, que fora um presente de Rony e, carregando a filha, retornou à sala. Mal podia acreditar que tudo estivesse correndo tão bem!

Entretanto, ao abrir o quimono para amamentar a filha, percebeu que os olhos de Rony não se desviavam de seus seios, irradiando um brilho de intensa volúpia. Hermione também sentia que se criara um ambiente de perturbadora intimidade. Se não reagisse contra o desejo de se entregar a ele, estaria desistindo de seu objetivo único. Ainda era cedo de mais para confiar...

— Conte-me como está sua vida, Rony— pediu ela, pro curando aliviar a tensão.

A conversa fluiu com naturalidade, mas ambos continuavam preocupados. Rony procurava deixá-la à vontade, pois os oito meses de afastamento e o motivo dessa separação precisavam ser apagados antes de poderem se unir novamente.

Por sua vez, Hermione não tinha certeza de que a atitude de Rony em relação à filha fosse durar por muito tempo. Quando ele conseguisse levá-la para a cama e saciasse seu desejo, a presença de Charlotte se tornaria mais concreta.

Apesar das dúvidas e incertezas, o jantar preparado por Rony foi um sucesso. Hermione terminou de amamentar e trocar a filha e reuniu-se a ele, descobrindo que estava faminta e o quanto apreciava a companhia estimulante daquele homem.

Aos poucos, Rony a convenceu de voltar ao assunto do banho do bebê e, para surpresa de Hermione, parecia que tinham retornado ao passado, recuperando a capacidade de se divertir com os detalhes mais banais do cotidiano. Ela estava eufórica, quando se deu conta de que teria de ir para o ateliê de Luna.

Na verdade, já estava atrasada e aproximou-se da filha, para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida. Então, notou a expressão no rostinho delicado.

— Oh, céus! Não agora!

— O que foi? — perguntou Rony, preocupado.

— Bem... Charlotte está se preparando para sujar a fralda! O que vou fazer? — Nervosa, Hermione olhou para o relógio. — Não posso me atrasar mais! Terei de limpá-la só depois que atender Juliette. Se ela começar a chorar...

— Pare de se preocupar, Hermione. — Rony segurou-a pelos ombros, procurando acalmá-la. — Eu cuidarei disso. Deve estar tudo no seu quarto, certo? Fraldas limpas, óleo de limpeza, talco?

— Sim, mas...

— Posso dar conta da tarefa. Deixe tudo por minha conta e vá cuidar de seu compromisso.

— Você nunca fez nada parecido, Rony! — gritou Hermione, horrorizada com a certeza de que o colocaria em uma situação bastante desagradável, capaz de deixá-lo de estômago virado.

— Tive uma aula prática, hoje cedo.

— O quê? — A incredulidade anulou o horror de Hermione.

— Harry Potter teve um filho, há uma semana, e foi por esse motivo que nos encontramos na maternidade. A esposa dele ensinou-me a trocar fraldas. — Ele a fitou, com um sorriso triunfante. — Aposto que farei melhor do que você!

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, emudecida pela surpresa. Rony tendo aulas práticas sobre a técnica de trocar fraldas?

— Agora, vá trabalhar, moça! — Sorrindo, ele a empurrou em direção à porta. — Eu cuidarei de tudo por aqui.

Ainda estonteada, ela o deixou, correndo para a casa de Luna. Será que o filho de Harry apenas molhara a fralda ou a sujara de vez? Havia uma grande diferença... na verdade, uma enorme diferença!

Ao aceitar a idéia de submeter Rony a um teste, ela não pensara nesse detalhe. A pequena Charlotte estava fornecendo um obstáculo duro para essa prova de paternidade!

Mas, no fundo, Hermione era obrigada a admitir uma curiosidade incontrolável de descobrir se Rony seria capaz de superar o temível obstáculo e ainda continuar sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>O próximo capítulo será uma das provas de paternidade do Rony. Vamos esperar pra ver no que vai dar né.<strong>

**Comentem!**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Rony ficou curioso e intrigado. Como Hermione poderia saber que Charlotte não iria apenas molhar as fraldas? O bebê, na verdade uma bomba-relógio, o fitava placidamente, como se o estivesse examinando antes de aceitá-lo em substituição à mãe.

— Sou o seu pai, garota. Acho melhor se acostumar comigo, certo?

Logicamente, não houve resposta, mas o rostinho plácido se contorceu, ficando mais vermelho. Passaram-se alguns segundos de intensa concentração e então Charlotte voltou a refletir serenidade e calma. Rony riu, entendendo como Hermione previra o que iria acontecer.

Então, lembrou-se da descrição dela sobre a diversidade de expressões diferentes do bebê, durante o banho, e balançou a cabeça, incredulamente. Quem diria que a personalidade começasse a se manifestar tão cedo? Agora entendia que poderia até ser fascinante ver aquela criaturinha crescer. Talvez os pais abobalhados com as proezas dos filhos não fossem tão idiotas quanto pareciam. Por outro lado, era ridículo e inadequado que deixassem um pingo de gente governar a casa e a família como um tirano!

Rony colocou o bebê na mesa que Hermione preparara para lidar com o bebê mas, antes de começar a imprevisível tarefa, foi até o banheiro buscar uma toalha. Na verdade, trocar fraldas era uma atividade cheia de perigos insuspeitados. Naquela manhã, o filho de Harry parecia uma torneira aberta, cujo jorro o atingiu em pleno rosto, antes que pudesse se proteger.

Depois de reunir todos os utensílios necessários, bem ao alcance de suas mãos, Rony sentiu-se competente e confiante. Então, começou a retirar as roupas daquela carga perigosa, procurando evitar qualquer vazamento inoportuno. A missão foi um sucesso e ele sorriu, vitorioso.

— Você tem que dar o crédito que seu pai merece, garota. Sou previdente e penso no futuro. E o que se precisa fazer na vida para evitar desastres, entendeu?

A única resposta de Charlotte foi um som que mais se parecia com um riso de zombaria.

— Que falta de respeito! Acho melhor se cuidar, sabe? Supõe-se que eu seja a autoridade em sua vida e não devemos começar essa parceria com o pé esquerdo.

Quando Rony finalmente abriu a calça plástica, um cheiro horrível se espalhou pelo quarto. Era talvez o pior que já sentira e sentiu uma onda de náusea.

— Céus! Você tinha razão em chorar! Precisava mesmo que alguém a livrasse desse horror!

Com rapidez e relativa eficiência, ele retirou a fralda suja e a fechou num saco plástico. Então, começou a limpar a área atingida pela ofensiva massa mal cheirosa.

Aos poucos, o odor se tornou menos brutal... ou será que seu olfato se ajustara àquela agressão? Realmente, nunca seria uma tarefa agradável, mas talvez fosse possível acostumar-se com ela. Afinal, o cheiro do removedor de esmalte também era repugnante e uma parte indispensável de seu trabalho de restauração. Certas coisas têm de ser feitas, não importa como!

Entretanto, a experiência o levou a compreender a fixação dos pais em treinar os filhos para fazerem suas necessidades por conta própria! Sempre lhe parecera uma demência paterna, mas tinha sentido. Entendia melhor que uma pessoa obrigada a realizar aquela tarefa diariamente acabasse com uma verdadeira obsessão a respeito do problema.

Depois de terminar a limpeza, Rony preparou-se para colocar a fralda limpa e, subitamente, ficou desorientado. O filho de Harry parecia uma miniatura masculina, mas aquele bebê... era território proibido. Ele deu-se conta de que jamais vira uma menina pequena, pois não tinha irmãs ou primas!

Para sua surpresa a fragilidade daquela futura mulher provocou-lhe uma sensação estranha, uma súbita onda de ternura, mesclada à uma profunda necessidade de proteger aquela menina... a sua filha.

Mais uma vez, admitiu que estava desconcertado. Esse sentimento seria o tão falado elo existente entre o pai e a filha? Uma menina parecia tão mais vulnerável! Era evidente que precisava de alguém que a protegesse dos maus carateres. Claro que as mães são importantes e até insubstituíveis, mas o papel paterno também é vital, na defesa de sua prole.

— Não se preocupe com o futuro, Charlie! Os moleques malandros terão de ser aprovados por mim e sou uma verdadeira fera!

Charlotte moveu os lábios, minúsculos e rosados como um botão de rosa.

— Ah! Está me mandando um beijo? Pois devia mesmo. — Ele terminou de fechar a fralda e começou a vesti-la. — Agora você está confortável e sequinha. Que tal um outro beijo?

Subitamente, Rony ouviu sua própria voz e chocou-se com o tom meloso. Respirou fundo, horrorizado diante da rapidez com que caíra na mania de falar a mesma língua infantil de um bebê! Por sorte, estava sozinho e essa atitude instintiva não se repetiria, porque agora estava alerta. Nem em seus piores pesadelos, imaginara que iria sucumbir a essa idiotice paternal!

Seu olhar refletia suspeita e um ligeiro temor. Aquele pingo de gente tinha um poder insidioso, contra o qual seria obrigatório resistir. Nenhuma criança o transformaria em um tolo que balbuciava como se tivesse a mesma idade do bebê. De maneira alguma! Ele era e sempre seria o senhor de seu próprio comportamento.

— De volta para a cesta, garota — ordenou ele, carregando o pequeno pacote de dinamite até o local apropriado, onde não provocaria desastres inesperados e estaria prote gida de imprevistos.

Contrariado, ouviu Charlotte chorar.

— Cada coisa em seu lugar e um lugar para cada coisa, certo?— O choro aumentava. Ele não deu atenção, continuando a limpar a mesa. Entretanto, ainda precisava arrumar a cozinha e só lhe restava a opção de levar a cesta do bebê para a sala. Obviamente, Charlotte queria chamar sua atenção. Era um evidente conflito de interesses que precisava ser cortado pela raiz.

— Ouça, garota — declarou ele, com uma voz autoritária. — Você e eu temos de chegar a um acordo.

Como se o assunto a interessasse, Charlotte parou de chorar.

— A raça humana se entende melhor, quando um tem consideração pelo outro. Não vou deixar a cozinha suja para sua mãe limpar, quando vier do trabalho. Você já recebeu sua cota de atenção da minha parte. Agora, é a vez dela... portanto, pare de ser egoísta.

Charlotte fez o mesmo som, semelhante a uma zombaria.

— E chega de insolência — brincou ele, olhando-a com fingida severidade. — Vamos ouvir um pouco de música. É a última palavra de seu pai sobre o assunto.

As palavras de Rony foram seguidas por um silêncio total. Satisfeito, ele escolheu uma antologia dos Beattles entre os discos de Hermione. Acabara de descobrir a solução do problema... educação e instrução adequadas! A pequena Charlotte aprenderia a gostar de música e a acatar a autoridade do pai.

Diante do silêncio continuado, ele cumprimentou a si mesmo. Aprendera a entrar no jogo infantil e sair vencedor. As crianças conseguem dominar um relacionamento em um piscar de olhos. Pareciam muito indefesas e meigas, mas não passavam de verdadeiras ditadoras, se lhes fosse dado o espaço necessário para subjugarem todos os membros da família. Diante disso, era vital manter as proporções da situação. Precisava existir respeito, disciplina e conhecimento de limites que não podem ser ultrapassados.

Na verdade, era extremamente fácil. Bastava reconhecer que se tratava de um jogo de poder. Como dizia o velho ditado, a mão que controla o berço, dirige o mundo. Quem permitisse que a criança no berço comandasse a família... estaria procurando encrenca!

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse capítulo é um dos melhores. <strong>

**Viu o coração do Rony já esta amolecendo.**

**Comentem!**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

Começarei a ajustar seu vestido amanhã bem cedo — repetiu Hermione, ainda mais uma vez, resistindo ao desejo de empurrar a futura noiva para fora do ateliê.

— Não se preocupe, Juliette — acrescentou Luna, categórica. — Eu mesma irei levar seu vestido, à noite. Você estará perfeita no dia de seu casamento.

— Não acha que emagreci demais? — perguntou a ansiosa Juliette.

Hermione estava prestes a perder a paciência com aquela conversa fiada. Era urgente que voltasse para junto de Rony e de Charlotte. Ele devia ter controlado a situação, pois não viera chamá-la para ajudar, mas talvez fosse uma questão de orgulho. Previa problemas além de sua imaginação à sua espera no apartamento dos fundos.

Mas Luna era uma perita em vender sonhos e continuava a acalmar a futura e quase histérica noiva até que, finalmente, Juliette foi embora. Antes que Hermione pudesse sair correndo, ela a segurou pelo braço e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de curiosidade.

— Então? A atitude dele foi... de resignada condescendência?

— Rony se ofereceu para cuidar de Charlotte. Não precisei pedir que o fizesse.

— Mas é uma atitude _fantástica._

— Contou-me que teve aulas práticas para a aprender a trocar faldas.

— Maravilha! É uma atitude _fabulosa._

— E Charlotte se preparava para sujar a fralda... não apenas molhar.

— Será um teste perfeito! — declarou Luna, dando uma gargalhada.

Hermione estava preocupada demais com o resultado daquela prova de resistência a náuseas para achar graça no assunto.

— Preciso ir embora — disse ela, soltando-se da mão de Luna. — Virei buscar o vestido amanhã.

— Não se esqueça de recompensá-lo — gritou Luna, quando Hermione já corria através do quintal.

Assobiando sua música favorita, a Marcha Nupcial, ela esperou até Hermione entrar no apartamento.

Na opinião de Hermione, a sua sócia estava colocando o carro adiante dos bois! Mesmo se Rony conseguisse se sair bem no teste daquela noite, mantendo a atitude de pai dedicado, seria apenas um passo na direção certa. Não queria se iludir, fechando os olhos para as conseqüências de uma decisão errada a respeito dele, não importa o quanto desejasse um final feliz.

A esperança e o desejo eram armadilhas fatais. Quando Rony estava perto, Hermione não tinha forças para resistir. Ele despertava tantas emoções intensas que era fácil demais cair nessas ciladas. Se não fosse muito cuidadosa, acabaria inventando desculpas e cedendo, em vez de enfrentar a realidade.

Sua tensão tinha se transformado em pânico, quando chegou à porta do apartamento. Forçou-se a não girar a maçaneta, enquanto não recuperasse parte de seu controle. Seria um péssimo sinal se aparecesse em um estado de profundo nervosismo. Rony lhe pedira para confiar nele e precisava acreditar que tudo estava realmente bem.

E também era vital notar os detalhes da cena, com muita atenção. Rony poderia estar disfarçando seus sentimentos autênticos em relação ao bebê, para reconquistá-la, mas eles acabariam por vir à tona, algum dia. Ninguém esconde a verdade para sempre e, quando não se consegue mais controlar os ressentimentos, a explosão pode ser devastadora para todos os envolvidos.

Depois de acalmar-se e recuperar a capacidade de analisar a situação, Hermione começou a abrir a porta, lentamente, a fim de ouvir algum som indicando problemas, como o choro de Charlotte ou a voz irritada de Rony, praguejando contra crianças, de maneira geral, e furioso com a armadilha do destino que arruinara seus planos de vida.

Mas o único som era a música, uma melodia dos Beattles, numa altura bastante razoável para os ouvidos de um bebê. Não se tratava exatamente de uma canção de ninar, pois a bateria de Ringo Star não propiciava o sono de ninguém. Rony adorava os Beattles... será que Charlotte também gostaria?

Espreitando pela fresta da porta, Hermione procurou algum indício da situação que encontraria. Rony estava bem acomodado na poltrona de vime junto da cozinha e de frente para a entrada do apartamento. Entretanto, seu rosto permanecia escondido atrás do jornal, que apoiara sobre os joelhos, permitindo que ela visse apenas seus cabelos, acima das folhas. Aparentemente, lia algum artigo muito interessante e nem notara sua chegada.

A cesta de Charlotte fora colocada no chão, entre a poltrona de Rony e a sala. O amplo babado impedia Hermione de enxergar a filha, mas era evidente que só podia estar dormindo. Não se ouvia um som vindo de Charlotte. Além de toda essa paz, a cozinha brilhava, impecavelmente limpa e arrumada.

Uma reconfortante sensação de alívio a envolveu. A descontração de Rony, o silêncio de Charlotte, a cozinha em ordem e nenhuma evidência de traumas sérios indicavam que não havia motivos de preocupação. Realmente, ele tinha razão em se sentir confiante em sua competência! Apesar das circunstâncias pouco propícias, o primeiro passo fora um sucesso, além das expectativas de Hermione.

Curiosa para ver se Rony aprendera mesmo a trocar fraldas e a vestir um bebê, Hermione aproximou-se. Então, sentiu o coração parar de bater. Charlotte não estava na cesta!

— O que fez com minha filha?

A pergunta escapou dos lábios de Hermione, antes que ela pudesse se controlar. Estava em pânico e sua voz tinha um tom agressivo e quase histérico.

O jornal foi abaixado, deixando a mostra o rosto de Rony, que refletia surpresa e satisfação.

— Já voltou? Foi tudo bem com a futura noiva?

— Rony! Onde está Charlotte? — Hermione controlava-se para não agredi-lo.

— Aqui — respondeu ele, colocando de lado o jornal. — Como um filhotinho de cachorro.

Rindo, Rony deixou-a ver Charlotte, que dormia sobre o peito dele, sem qualquer apoio.

— Um filhotinho... de cachorro? — repetiu ela, chocada.

— Ora! Sabe como os filhotes se penduram na mãe, não? Ou quando ela os deixa, amontoam-se uns sobre os outros. Deve ser por causa do calor ou por se sentirem confortados em ouvir o batimento de outro coração.

— É... deve ser — murmurou Hermione, esgotada pela tensão. Era desgastante se reprimir e continuar parada, em vez de correr e arrancar a filha de cima do peito de Rony. Pro curou se convencer de que os braços dele estavam na posição certa para segurá-la, caso rolasse de lado, portanto não cairia no chão.

Quanto à comparação... não podia ficar ofendida. Rony adorava cachorros. Talvez fosse um bom sinal ter comparado Charlotte a um filhotinho, um indício favorável de que sentia alguma afeição pelo bebê.

— Só pode ser instintivo — completou ele, sem disfarçar a extrema satisfação.

Hermione preferia ver o lado positivo de tudo e achar que era um laço afetivo entre pai e filha. Charlotte estava imóvel, não havia nenhum erro visível na colocação da fralda e os botões do macacão tinham sido abotoados corretamente. Não via nada de errado.

— Por que decidiu carregá-la?

Ela não controlava a vontade de saber mais sobre os sentimentos de Rony em relação à filha. Não esperara que ele se ocupasse com Charlotte, além dos cuidados essenciais.

— Bem... — Rony fez uma careta e riu — ela não gostou de uma das músicas e começou a berrar, demonstrando sua desaprovação. Tentei convencê-la a ver os aspectos positivos da canção, mas negou-se a me ouvir até que eu a carregasse.

— E depois dormiu?

— Acho que eu a entediei com detalhes técnicos sobre música — explicou Rony, suspirando. — Ou foram informações demais para a primeira vez. Afinal, ela é _muito _pequena ainda.

Hermione começou a rir e, em questão de segundos, não controlava as gargalhadas. Rony não tinha a menor noção de como lidar com Charlotte. Inicialmente, a chamara de _garota, _tentando manter-se impessoal e distante. Depois, chegara à conclusão de que a menina era igual a um filhotinho de cachorro, em vista da necessidade de ser confortada, quando chorava. Mas o cúmulo do ridículo fora conversar com ela, em uma linguagem de adultos. Um bebê de apenas uma semana ouvindo detalhes sobre técnicas musicais?

— O que achou de tão engraçado? — perguntou ele, intrigado.

— Acho que é uma reação histérica de alívio — explicou Hermione, tentando controlar o riso pára não desmerecer o esforço feito por Rony. — Eu estava nervosa por deixá-lo sozinho diante de um dos piores aspectos de cuidar de um bebê.

— Não é pior do que remover esmalte de móveis.— Hermione ainda lutava contra o riso, enquanto Rony dobrava o jornal. Essa lógica masculina era bastante estranha, mas se o satisfazia, não iria criticar ou zombar dele.

Depois de dobrar o jornal, Rony segurou a filha e, seguindo todas as regras de segurança, colocou-a na cesta.

— Hora de ir para a cama, Charlie. Agora, é a vez da mamãe.

— Minha vez? — perguntou Hermione, achando graça nos cuidados de Rony com a filha. Até passara a chamá-la de Charlie, em vez de _garota._

Ele parou diante de Hermione, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Sua vez de ser confortada.

Rony estaria esperando ou exigindo ser recompensado por seus esforços? Planejara como agir apenas como um meio de atingir seus objetivos? Bancara o pai e agora queria um pagamento?

Tensa, Hermione tentava manter o controle das emoções. Ao vê-lo dar um passo em sua direção, estendeu o braço, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— Eu não sou um bebê, Rony. Sou uma mulher adulta.

— E pensa que eu não sei? — Afastando a mão de Hermione, Rony passou o braço em torno da cintura dela. — Vamos dançar...

Ao sentir o corpo de Rony de encontro ao seu, Hermione desistiu de reagir. Afinal, a dança era uma atividade relativamente sem perigo, apenas uma convenção social e realizada em público, na maioria das vezes. Entretanto, sabia que estava brincando com fogo, pois ele conseguia transformar esse passatempo em algo extremamente sensual.

— Preciso abraçar você — murmurou ele, com a voz rouca de desejo. — Faz tanto tempo...

_Tanto tempo... _as palavras ecoavam na mente de Hermione, exigindo que ela as ouvisse. Seria fácil demais, e fatal de mais, fechar os olhos para o futuro e usufruir o momento presente. Por que se sentia tão bem nos braços de Rony? Se não via nada de errado em se entregar àquele prazer, também seria certo no dia seguinte. Entretanto, a soma desses dias significava seu futuro.

Apesar dos alertas que sua mente continuava a enviar, Hermione cedeu à tentação de colar-se ao corpo másculo de Rony e mover-se no ritmo lento da música. Sabia que estava sendo insensata, mas pouco se importava. Passara tanto tempo sem amor, sem sentir-se realmente viva!

Ela levou alguns minutos até perceber que seu erro fora ainda mais grave. Rony estava excitado e seu próprio corpo a traía. Em pânico, parou de dançar e tentou afastar-se.

— Rony... eu queria...

— É apenas uma reação natural do meu corpo, querida — murmurou ele, sem soltá-la.

— Você... você teve outras mulheres, depois de nos separarmos?

— Não, Hermione. — Ele a fitou, com firmeza. — Eu não quis nenhuma outra a não ser você. É a única mulher que realmente amei... provavelmente, a única pessoa a quem dediquei esse sentimento, em toda a minha vida.

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar. Rony era como ela, não tinha ninguém no mundo. Os amigos são uma parte importante da vida, mas não substituem o amor de uma família ou a certeza de ser amado de uma maneira total e absoluta.

Sem perceber o que fazia, ela entreabriu os lábios, pedindo para ser beijada. Só quando Rony começou a acariciar-lhe os seios, percebeu que fora longe demais.

— Pare! — Ela o empurrou, quase desesperada. — Eu não posso... ainda não estou bem...

— Eu sei. Ainda não está pronta para o ato de amor. — Rony sorriu, tocando-lhe carinhosamente o rosto. — Não faz mal, querida. Basta saber que partilhamos os mesmos sentimentos e o mesmo desejo.

— Tenho uma consulta médica, na próxima semana.— Hermione falava rapidamente, aflita por explicar a frustração de não cumprir a promessa revelada pela reação de seu corpo, sem perceber que suas palavras sugeriam um compromisso.

— Está tudo bem. Não importa o quanto tenhamos de esperar. O que é mais uma semana ou mais um mês? Já me sinto feliz o bastante por saber que também me deseja tanto.

Subitamente, Hermione se calou, horrorizada com o que acabara de falar. Apesar de todas as precauções, caíra na armadilha que tanto temia! Comprometera-se diante de Rony, sem pensar no que fazia. Então, reconheceu que prometera apenas fazer amor com ele.

— Prometo-lhe que controlarei meus _instintos _até o médico autorizar, querida. Não quero magoá-la de maneira alguma.

Ela repetia a si mesma, freneticamente, que precisava manter a calma e raciocinar. Não podia prometer algo que seria incapaz de cumprir e os riscos de dar um passo em falso eram grandes demais.

Rony a fitava com um olhar de preocupação carinhosa.

— O parto foi muito difícil?

— Bem... — ela fez uma careta de horror — havia um relógio na parede da sala e eu repetia a mim mesma que, se conseguisse agüentar mais um minuto, chegaria ao fim daquela tortura e teria minha filha.

— Como eu gostaria de ter estado ao seu lado, Hermione! — murmurou ele, angustiado.

— Já passou, Rony. Agora tenho Charlotte e ela vale qualquer dor, por maior que seja.

Ansiosa, Hermione queria que Rony tomasse consciência e ava liasse a importância de Charlotte na vida dela.

— Ela ia ser todo o meu mundo. Sempre será uma parte integrante de meu ser e, se a magoar, estará me ferindo também.

— Por Deus, Hermione. — Rony a encarou, chocado. — Eu jamais magoaria uma criança! De onde tirou essa idéia absurda? Admito ter dito que elas eram...

— Abomináveis — completou ela, secamente.

— E algumas realmente ultrapassam esse estágio! Entretanto, acabei chegando à conclusão de que os culpados são os pais. Crianças precisam de firmeza ou se tornam insuportáveis. No fundo, elas sofrem por serem assim.

Era impossível refutar o argumento de Rony porque, além de ser correto, Hermione também pensava dessa forma. Só seria preciso discutir a noção de _firmeza._

— Enfim... Charlie e eu estamos nos entendendo muito bem. Esqueça aquelas palavras, Hermione. Serei um pai melhor do que a maioria.

Diante do entusiasmo de Rony, ela preferiu não insistir no assunto. Não era saudável reviver velhas feridas e aquela noite fora uma prova bastante promissora.

— Muito obrigada, Rony. Você cuidou muito bem de Charlotte. — Ele sorriu, aliviado por ver que Hermione aceitara seus esforços em se mostrar paternal.

— E fui mais do que recompensado por isso.

Mais uma vez, vinha à tona a idéia de recompensa! Hermione detestava essa teoria, tão elogiada e bem aceita por Luna. Não queria que seu relacionamento com Rony se baseasse em um sistema desse tipo.

Acima de tudo, desejava que ele amasse Charlotte porque ela era uma filha querida e não porque esperava ser recompensado com uma noite de sexo com a mulher que, por mero acaso, era a mãe da criança!

Esse dilema permaneceu na mente de Hermione por muito tempo depois que Rony foi embora. O amor não podia ser uma forma de manipulação. Em seu modo de ver, era um impulso natural que unia duas pessoas, uma expressão honesta de um sentimento autêntico. Não toleraria reduzir essa emoção magnífica em uma desprezível barganha, uma troca de favores!

Não duvidava mais que Rony a amasse. Todas as suas palavras e suas ações refletiam esse sentimento. Mas, se ele não fosse capaz de amar Charlotte... Hermione sentiu-se envolvida por uma profunda tristeza. Aquela criança era o fruto de sua união, uma filha adorada...

Era vital explicar a Rony a sua visão pessoal sobre o assunto. Ajudaria se o levasse a compreender de que tipo de lar ela viera? Faria alguma diferença?

Uma penosa sensação de futilidade a entristeceu. Era impossível forçar um sentimento. Nem todas as palavras do mundo conseguiriam criar um afeto inexistente. A única atitude realista seria esperar...


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Hoje é a grande noite, Spike! Sentado à porta do banheiro e vendo Rony se barbear, o cachorro fechou os olhos. Ouvira aquelas mesmas palavras o dia inteiro e era evidente que deixavam seu dono entusiasmado. Entretanto, nada de novo acontecera até então, e ele achou desnecessário se manifestar.

— Pode dormir, se quiser, porque eu vou ficar bem acordado. Sim, senhor! Se o médico lhe der alta, será uma noite maravilhosa. Ainda bem que é sexta-feira pois talvez Hermione me convide a ficar o fim de semana com ela.

Spike abriu um olho. O tom de voz de seu dono se modificara.

— Não se preocupe. Virei para casa a fim de dar sua comida. Quem sabe Hermione e a garota virão comigo! Charlie não é um bebê terrível, Spike. Você vai gostar dela.

O cachorro ganiu, num tom ligeiramente lamentoso.

— Você também pode aprender a ser pai, como eu. Cuide dela como se fosse um filhotinho, entende? Mantenha a autoridade, dê uma lambida no rosto da garota e afaste os moleques malandros.

Spike rosnou, preparando-se para defender alguém que ainda não conhecia.

Rony riu, incapaz de controlar o entusiasmo. Embora existisse a possibilidade de Hermione precisar de mais tempo para se recuperar, suas expectativas continuavam a crescer. Entretanto, se o médico não lhe desse alta, enfrentaria a situação com bom humor e paciência. Afinal, o amor vem em primeiro lugar e depois o desejo físico.

Mas ele realmente esperava que estivesse tudo bem. Não fora feito para levar uma vida de celibatário. O desejo, adormecido por oito longos meses, despertara com um vigor qua se incontrolável, desde que vira Hermione na maternidade.

Depois desse encontro, a convivência diária fora um teste bastante árduo para seu autocontrole. Tinha a impressão de que não seria capaz de suportar nem mais um dia. Apesar disso, iria se comportar como um cavalheiro, por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Hermione precisava ser mimada e rodeada de atenções. Ter um filho não era nada fácil!

Rony terminou de se barbear e passou a nova loção que comprara. _Obsession, _de Calvin Klein, e que lhe custara mais de setenta dólares.

Spike ergueu a cabeça e farejou o ar.

— Gostou?

O cachorro deu um latido de aprovação.

— É provocante, concorda? Pelo menos, foi isso que a vendedora me disse. O que acha, Spike?

O uivo de Spike parecia chamar uma companheira.

Animado com a resposta do cachorro, Rony saiu apressadamente do banheiro. Precisava vestir-se e correr para a casa de Hermione. Também comprara roupas novas para a grande noite... as mais fáceis de tirar que encontrou. Não queria ficar lutando para se livrar de uma camisa cheia de botões ou uma calça com passadores!

Aliás, seria ótimo se a garota cooperasse com eles, dormindo o mais que pudesse. Um bom sono de Charlie ajudaria Hermione a relaxar e não se preocupar com interrupções inoportunas!

Se tudo estivesse bem sob o aspecto médico, ele iria ter uma conversa séria com Charlie, a respeito de ter consideração para com as necessidades da mãe. E do pai também, é claro! Procurou montar algumas frase de bastante efeito, enquanto calçava os mocassins, que não precisavam de meias.

— Ouça bem, garota! Nós dois precisamos chegar a um acordo e nos ajustar um ao outro, certo? Se você deixar sua mãe descansar por um bom tempo, sem chorar para chamá-la, eu a apresentarei ao meu fantástico cachorro, amanhã. Que tal as minhas palavras, Spike? Acha que vou con seguir impressioná-la ou não?

O cachorro rosnou, dando sua aprovação.

— Nós também teremos algumas mudanças por aqui, Spike. E não demorará muito, sabe? Agora, eu tenho uma família! Bem... ainda não, mas quase tenho. Hermione não desiste de lutar contra a idéia de casar-se comigo. Entretanto, continuo do lado dela, insistindo, e vai acabar concordando, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Rony agachou-se e coçou a cabeça de seu fiel companheiro, com muito carinho.

— Dias felizes estão por vir, meu amigo. Talvez até arrumemos um cachorro pequeno para que você possa mandar nele, educando-o para ser o companheiro da garota. Seu tamanho é um tanto exagerado para a pequena Charlie, sabe?

O rosnado poderia ter sido de prazer por causa do agrado do dono, mas Rony viu um brilho de dúvida nos olhos do cachorro.

— Tem toda a razão, Spike. Eu também sou grande de mais para Charlie, não é mesmo? Mas agora sei que a solução do mistério consiste em ser meigo e delicado com a garota e isso não me parece nada difícil para nenhum de nós dois. Concorda comigo?

O cachorro balançou a cabeça.

— Você é um grande cão, meu amigo. Vamos para a cozinha. Hoje, vai ter que jantar cedo de novo, mas comprei um osso enorme e bem cheio de carne, como um prêmio de compensação por mudar a hora da sua refeição, outra vez.

Osso era a palavra mágica. Spike ficou em pé, levantou as orelhas e disparou a correr na direção da cozinha, com a enorme cauda balançando no ar, num sinal de intensa alegria. Rony o seguiu, não menos entusiasmado. Os dois desceram a escada, um latindo e o outro rindo.

Ao chegarem à cozinha, Rony não perdeu tempo em dar o prometido prêmio de compensação para o cachorro. Spike agarrou o osso, excepcionalmente grande além de bem recoberto de carne, e se refugiou em seu canto predileto para usufruir aquela iguaria com os olhos, antes de o saborear de verdade. Ele antecipava muitas horas de prazer degustativo à sua frente. Viu a água de sua vasilha sendo trocada e sentiu que nada lhe faltaria. Aquele homem era, sem dúvida alguma, o melhor de todos os amigos. E também cheirava muito bem!

— Bem Spike — disse ele, com um tom de voz eufórico — estou de saída. Deseje-me boa sorte.

O cachorro desviou sua atenção do osso, algo que lhe custou enorme esforço, e rosnou para o dono, encorajando-o a também aproveitar a grande noite

— É isso mesmo, amigo. Talvez essa seja a norte...

* * *

><p><strong>Hum será que essa é a noite do Rony e Hermione?<strong>

**Talvez no próximo capítulo saberemos !**

**Comentem!**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Hermione acomodou a filha no berço, mudando várias vezes o modo de prender o xale leve e adiando o momento de enfrentar Rony, livre de qualquer outra responsabilidade que exigisse sua atenção. Pelo menos, sem nenhuma outra tarefa materna por algumas horas. Ainda eram dez e meia. Na maioria das vezes, Charlotte dormia até quase três horas da manhã.

Sua relutância não significava a ausência do desejo de fazer amor com ele, nem qualquer medo de uma relação penosa, pois o médico lhe assegurara que não havia motivos para se privar de sexo. Entretanto, sua mente não conseguia afastar uma quantidade absurda de temores e inibições e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, deixando-a tensa e apreensiva. Simplesmente, não conseguia superar a certeza de que não era mais a mesma mulher, depois de dar à luz Charlotte.

Em primeiro lugar, já não era mais descompromissada, não podia se limitar a pensar apenas em si mesma. Em segundo, vinha a maior preocupação. Sentia medo de que o ato sexual não fosse mais tão satisfatório quanto antes, nem para ela, nem para Rony. O parto devia ter provocado alguma diferença física e, se o prazer do sexo diminuísse, seria algo devastador em sua vida.

Finalmente, ela desistiu de adiar o momento que Rony tanto esperava e o fitou, sorrindo.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro. Não vou demorar...

Hermione saiu correndo do quarto, para onde Rony a acompanhara, com o pretexto de dar boa noite à filha, e se trancou no banheiro. Parecia uma virgem apavorada. Era absolutamente ridículo!

Rony demonstrara uma paciência e uma compreensão excepcionais. Fora delicado e atencioso, acima de todas as expectativas. E ela o amava muito. Mal conseguira jantar, fascinada com o homem atraente que a fitava com uma expressão de intenso desejo. Até seu perfume era sensual!

Embora já houvesse tomado um banho antes da chegada de Rony, Hermione decidiu entrar no chuveiro, esperando que a água morna acalmasse seus nervos tensos. Inevitavelmente, começou a analisar os efeitos da maternidade em seu corpo. Os seios haviam aumentado, porém não exageradamente. Não ficara com nenhuma estria, embora ainda não tivesse recuperado a tonicidade dos músculos. A barriga, em especial, lhe parecia um pouco menos rija. Rony iria notar essa modificação negativa?

Reprovando a si mesma por essa insegurança, Hermione convenceu-se de que não passava de um detalhe secundário e sem a menor importância. Seu corpo continuava bonito e, como quase não engordara durante a gravidez, já estava bem em forma.

Com exceção da parte de seu corpo que seus olhos não viam! Certamente, devia haver alguma alteração interior. Os músculos internos tinham de ser muito elásticos a fim de permitir a passagem de um bebê e ela duvidava que recuperassem as condições anteriores ao parto.

Como gostaria que Luna tivesse filhos! Então, poderia se informar a esse respeito com a amiga. O médico lhe dissera que não havia motivos para se preocupar, mas ele era um homem. Em momentos como esse, uma mulher precisa de uma mãe amorosa e capaz de conversar com a filha, de uma maneira íntima e esclarecedora.

Suspirando, Hermione fechou a torneira do chuveiro e jurou que estaria à disposição de Charlotte, quando a menina crescesse e fosse ter um bebê. Sua filha não sofreria a falta de um ombro amigo e feminino com quem discutir os problemas de ser uma mulher. E também poderiam conversar sobre os prazeres de seu sexo.

Enquanto se enxugava, Hermione procurou se concentrar nos prazeres de ser mulher. Não queria passar o resto da vida em permanente abstinência sexual. Rony era um amante excepcional e a amava muito. Sempre se preocupava com a satisfação dela e sabia como levá-la ao delírio.

Infelizmente, nada disso garantia que Rony viria a se tornar um pai amoroso, mas Hermione sentia-se na obrigação de partilhar a experiência de conviver com Charlotte, enquanto ele não criasse problemas ou tensões na vida da filha.

Enfim, chegara o momento de lhe permitir voltar... esta seria a grande noite. Se não ultrapassasse a insegurança provocada pelas modificações de seu corpo, o problema cresceria muito mais e acabaria dominando sua mente. Talvez pudesse sugerir que dançassem um pouco... Jack tinha o dom de fazê-la se esquecer do mundo, quando a conduzia ao ritmo da música.

Ela colocou o requintado quimono de seda, um dos muitos presentes de Rony, sobre a pele nua e relembrou tantas outras noites em que lhe revelara sua nudez, com tanto orgulho. Decidida a manter essa atitude positiva, abriu o novo perfume. Luna lhe dera o vidro maior que encontrara à venda, na manhã seguinte ao nascimento de Charlotte. De acordo com a amiga, era um lembrete muito importante. Hermione não podia esquecer-se de que continuava sendo uma mulher, além de ser mãe.

_Spellbound, _o perfume de Estee Lauder que queria dizer "Enfeitiçada". Um nome adequado e um aroma decidida mente sensual. Ronyentenderia a mensagem e a ajudaria a não recuar diante de uma intimidade total.

Depois de se perfumar, guardou o vidro e girou a maça neta da porta. Ouvindo a voz de Rony no quarto, saiu do banheiro, sem hesitar mais.

— É isso mesmo, Charlie — dizia ele, curvado sobre o berço da menina.

— Sobre o que estava falando? — perguntou Hermione, curiosa diante da intensidade presente na voz dele.

Rony sempre se dirigia à filha de uma maneira fora do normal, como se Charlotte realmente compreendesse todas as suas palavras. Intrigada com essa atitude, Hermione chegara a pensar que se tratava de um comportamento de defesa, do qual não se conscientizava, provocado pelo seu horror por bebês. Se conversasse com a filha no mesmo nível dele, como se ambos fossem adultos, não se sentiria ameaçado pela minúscula criatura, que não entendia nem aceitava.

Endireitando as costas, Rony virou-se de frente para Hermione, com um sorriso de satisfação.

— Oh, eu estava contando a Charlie sobre meu cachorro. — Subitamente, Hermione começou a enxergar um certo sentido naquela atitude estranha. Rony falava com o cachorro, como se o animal pudesse realmente compreendê-lo. Sempre achara graça nessa mania, embora essas conversas amigáveis entre os dois não diminuíssem o medo que sentia daquele cão imenso e intimidador.

Então, precisara controlar o choque quando o ouvira comparar Charlotte a um filhotinho de cachorro. Como Rony adorava Spike, talvez essa identificação fosse um bom sinal. Ou será que sua aceitação significava que estava perdendo o juízo e enlouquecendo de vez, em sua necessidade de que tudo desse certo entre os dois? Ou melhor, entre os três?

— Agora, a garota vai dormir — afirmou ele, com uma inexplicável certeza, colocando-se ao lado de Hermione. — E você? Está tudo bem?

Ele a observava, procurando algum sinal de relutância, a fim de ter certeza de que não houvera nenhuma alteração no estado de espírito de Hermione. Desde o início da noite, criara-se entre os dois uma corrente de sensualidade que parecia crescer à cada minuto.

— Tudo perfeito...

Naquele instante, desapareceram as dúvidas. O desejo tomou conta de Hermione, transformando-a na mesma mulher que se entregava ao único homem a quem amaria e queria usufruir todas as dimensões da paixão nos braços dele.

Sem esperar mais, ela deu o primeiro passo e foi envolvida pelos braços de Rony. A hesitação e o temor foram suplantados pela urgência de usufruir a liberdade de se entregar ao prazer até que ambos se saciassem. Por alguns segundos, ambos permaneceram imóveis, com os corpos colados, saboreando o doce momento do reencontro físico.

Hermione entregou a boca ao beijo ávido de Rony, ansiosa por ser conduzida ao mundo das sensações, onde não existia nada além de prazeres intensos que a levariam ao êxtase. Suas línguas se buscavam e ela arqueava ao corpo ao encontro dele, provocando-o com movimentos sensuais.

Tentando conter a ânsia de possuí-la, Rony tirou o quimono de seda que cobria o corpo com o qual sonhara durante oito meses de solidão. Então, tocou os seios de Hermione, como se fossem um tesouro infinitamente precioso, e os beijou.

— Ah, a magia de seu corpo me acompanhou durante todo o tempo de nossa separação...

— Eu também não pude esquecer os momentos de paixão que partilhamos — sussurrou Hermione, entre suspiros de prazer.

Rony a carregou para a cama e depois a enlouqueceu com beijos e carícias. Hermione se movia, tomada por uma intensa volúpia, oferecendo-lhe a liberdade de ousar tudo.

Finalmente, o desejo ultrapassou os limites do suportável, exigindo ser satisfeito. Hermione gemia de prazer, pedindo a Rony que não esperasse mais para possuí-la. Embora quisesse prolongar os momentos que antecedem o delírio final, ele não teve forças para resistir ao apelo. Com um movimento rápido e vigoroso, mergulhou na maciez ardente daquele corpo que erguia os quadris para recebê-lo.

O esplendor da fusão de seus corpos era apenas o início de uma delirante jornada em direção ao prazer final. Hermione cruzou as pernas atrás das costas de Rony, oferecendo-se como uma flor que se abre para o calor do sol. O ritmo vibrante da posse os transportava para um universo único, onde os dois se transformam em um só ser. Suas vozes se uniram, ecoando no silêncio do quarto, consagrando o momento perfeito do êxtase.

O prazer final foi de uma intensidade que os surpreendeu e maravilhou, sobrepujando as lembranças e transformando os sonhos em uma realidade vibrante e além da imaginação. O amor tinha inúmeras formas, mas eles haviam encontrado a sua essência, uma união em que sentimento se fundia com instinto e a soma de ambos se tornava sublime.

Rony era o seu homem, o único que a fazia sentir-se frágil e, ao mesmo tempo, forte. Vulnerável mas invencível, ele trazia à tona a confiança total para se abandonar à paixão e depois exultar, quando se transformavam em um único ser, numa fusão que transcendia as delícias terrenas. Um ato de amor que representava a celebração da vida.

Por algum tempo, eles não desejavam nada além de permanecerem com os corpos unidos e saciados. Hermione adorava acariciar o físico perfeito de Rony, tocar suas coxas musculosas e o peito amplo.

— Adorei o perfume de sua loção pós-barba.

— Chama-se Obsessão. — Ele riu, maliciosamente. — Comprei na esperança de que você fique obcecada por mim.

— E o nome do meu perfume... é Enfeitiçada.

— Ah! Mas fui eu quem fiquei enfeitiçado por você, querida.

— Ainda bem! — Hermione espreguiçou-se, voluptuosamente, e voltou a se aninhar nos braços de Jack. — Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

— Bem... seria muito fácil se aceitasse casar-se comigo. — A voz de Rony demonstrava segurança e Hermione desejou sentir-se igualmente confiante.

— Eu gostaria, mas... não é tão fácil assim, Rony.

— Nós podemos facilitar tudo. Basta pedir a Luna que se encarregue de tudo. Sei que ela cobra uma fortuna, mas pagarei... se você não se incomodar.

— Eu não me referia aos problemas de organizar um casamento.

— Então... o que não acha fácil?

Rony apoiou-se no cotovelo, a fim de ver Hermione e analisar as expressões daquele rosto que não conseguia fingir.

— Diga-me o que a aflige?

Já não era mais possível fugir do problema e, na verdade, Hermione nem queria se calar por mais tempo. Uma total honestidade era a única maneira de preservar a intimidade completa entre os dois. Esperava que Rony passasse a compreendê-la melhor depois de saber como fora sua vida.

— O meu problema tem origens num passado distante, Rony.

— Pode falar. Estou ouvindo...

Hermione não omitiu nenhum detalhe. Falou sobre sua infância, sobre as constantes brigas entre o pai e a mãe, ambos nutrindo profundos ressentimentos por terem sido aprisionados pela responsabilidade de criarem um filho, que nenhum dos dois desejara. Contou-lhe o quanto sentia raiva de pedir-lhes algo, mesmo o mais necessário, reviveu a angústia de se omitir das discussões, a sensação solitária de não pertencer a nenhum mundo conhecido.

A recordação das atitudes da mãe e da avó, com quem fora viver após o divórcio dos pais, não preocupava Hermione. Ela sabia de que forma deveria agir, a fim de não legar essa carga de sentimentos negativos à filha. Era a lembrança do pai, e todo o sofrimento que as rejeições por parte dele haviam provocado, a causa de sua maior angústia.

— Meu pai sempre me considerou uma carga que não desejava. Tudo que fez para mim foi forçado e por obrigação. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma constante fonte de irritação. Eu tinha a impressão de que estava morrendo por dentro.

— Ele batia em você, Hermione? — perguntou Rony, suavemente.

— Não foi um caso de abuso físico. A grande dor que eu sentia nascia da atitude dele em relação a mim. Meu pai simplesmente não me queria em sua vida.

— Ele nunca devia ter se casado com sua mãe, Hermione. Foi uma decisão deplorável para os dois. Você viveria melhor se fosse adotada por um casal que desejasse muito um bebê.

Hermione suspirou, percebendo que Rony não estava percebendo a semelhança entre as duas situações. Ele não se colocara no lugar de um pai que rejeita a filha e era preciso forçá-lo a encarar a realidade.

— Você também não queria filhos, Rony.

Ele franziu a testa, nitidamente chocado com a comparação de Hermione.

— Acha que eu agiria dessa forma com nossa filha?

— Não sei. Só não quero que Charlotte sofra como eu. Reconheço suas boas intenções, Rony. Entretanto, tenho medo que não consiga mantê-las por muito tempo.

Ele a fitou por alguns minutos, com um olhar desanimado, enquanto pensava em todas as dúvidas que atormentavam a mente de Hermione.

— É... — declarou ele, secamente — dizem que o peixe morre pela boca e eu cavei a minha sepultura com minhas palavras.

— Eu te amo, Rony. — Ela tocou-lhe o rosto, carinhosa mente. — Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não quero forçá-lo a assumir o papel de pai. Talvez não tenha sido talhado para essa situação e, no final, acabaria magoando a todos nós.

— Entendo o que você quer dizer. Entretanto, não acho que tem muito a temer em relação a mim, Hermione. Não posso prometer que nunca cometerei nenhum erro, é claro! Afinal, estou penetrando em um território completamente novo.

— Tenho de ser justa... é uma novidade para nós dois, Rony. — Colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Hermione, ele a fitava, pedindo que acreditasse em suas palavras.

— Posso prometer que, deliberadamente, jamais levaria minha filha a sentir que não é amada. Também passei por problemas semelhantes e nunca agiria dessa forma com um filho meu.

A sinceridade de Rony estava acima de qualquer dúvida. Hermione lembrou-se do que ele falara a respeito de enfermeiras e babás, da angústia ao ser afastado de casa tão menino ainda.

— Não se preocupe com esse problema, Hermione. Charlie terá um lugar especial em nossas vidas e saberá disso. Veja Spike!

O comentário referente ao cachorro irritou e desorientou Hermione.

— O que tem nossa filha a ver com um cachorro?

— Quando eu o retirei do abrigo para animais abandonados, Spike era um cachorro amedrontado e vencido. Seu dono anterior devia tratá-lo com uma crueldade sem par, quebrando seu espírito. Eu lhe dei confiança em si mesmo. Agora, ele acha que é o dono da minha casa.

Apesar do absurdo da comparação, Hermione não pôde deixar de rir.

— Charlotte não é um cachorrinho, Rony. Os seres humanos são bem mais complexos.

— Talvez os seres humanos tornem complexas as coisas que deveriam ser muito simples.

— Talvez. De qualquer forma, vamos esperar algum tempo. Não temos nenhuma urgência para casar.

O suspiro de Rony refletia desânimo e resignação.

— Viver em casas separadas não me dará a chance de provar que posso ser um bom pai.

O argumento de Rony era mais do que verdadeiro, mas Hermione não se conformara em assumir um compromisso, sem ter certeza absoluta de estar dando o passo certo.

— Seja paciente comigo, Rony— pediu ela. — Meus pais foram um exemplo de quem se casa depressa demais tem tempo de sobra para se arrepender.

— Está bem — concordou ele, beijando-a na testa, a fim de provar que não ficara ressentido. — Que tal se você e nossa filha passassem o fim de semana em minha casa? Eu teria a chance de ser pai em tempo integral por três dias. Seria um modo de demonstrar minhas habilidades paternais.

Hermione se comoveu com a ênfase de Rony ao dizer _nossa filha. _Preferia que a chamasse de Charlotte, mas se contentaria em dar um passo de cada vez.

— É mais do que justo — concordou ela, abraçando-o. Rony não precisava de um convite mais explícito para amá-la novamente e Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais livre do que na primeira vez.

Uma barreira já fora superada e ela esperava, de todo o coração, que Rony ultrapassasse a outra.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é a Hermione não conseguiu resistir a loção pós-barba do Rony. Essa noite terá consequências e não muito boas, mas que fará com que o Rony aceite a Charlie.<strong>

**Ri muito com os comentários e fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando.**

**E comentem ! rs**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Na manhã seguinte, Rony aprendeu uma lição sobre a necessidade de ser modesto quanto à sua importância. Quando se trata de bebês... o sucesso pode se transformar em fracasso, num piscar de olhos.

Ele se sentira extremamente orgulhoso, achando que conseguira uma grande vitória. Obedecendo à sugestão do pai, Charlie dormira a noite inteira, para dar uma noite de sossego à mãe, sem mencionar a liberdade e o tempo necessários para ela voltar a descobrir o imenso prazer e a satisfação do sexo. Rony a considerara obediente e com um alto nível de inteligência, uma criança que conhecia, por instinto, o significado da arte da cooperação entre os seres humanos.

Mas esquecera de pensar nas conseqüências de seu triunfo. Charlie pulara a mamada das três horas da manhã e, quando chorara de fome, já bem depois do nascer do sol, os seios de Hermione estavam transbordantes. O leite jorrou, com força excessiva, pela garganta da garota que engasgou e vomitou. Logicamente, Hermione se descontrolou!

Rony jamais teria imaginado que uma criatura diminuta como Charlie pudesse lançar para tão longe o conteúdo de seu estômago. Assumiu a tarefa de limpeza, poupando Hermione e dando-lhe a tranqüilidade para encontrar um meio de alimentar a filha sem causar maiores desastres.

Realmente, o comportamento maternal devia ser instintivo. Rony jamais teria pensado na solução encontrada por Hermione, que deitou-se na cama e colocou a criança sobre ela, a fim de evitar um fluxo excessivo de leite.

O problema de alimentar o bebê sem afogá-lo em leite foi resolvido. Entretanto, o minúsculo estômago de Charlie não tinha dimensões para conter a dose equivalente a duas mamadas, que fora produzida e armazenada pelo equipamento materno.

Hermione ainda insistiu, mas teve de desistir. Após alimentar a filha, seus seios continuavam repletos de leite e bastante doloridos.

— Acho que terei de usar a bomba para tirar o leite, Rony— disse ela, preocupada. — Poderia ir até uma farmácia e comprar uma?

— Uma... bomba para tirar leite? — repetiu ele, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

Em sua mente, ele viu o único tipo de mecanismo que poderia associar àquelas palavras: uma ordenhadeira mecânica! Quando estava no primário, fora levado a visitar uma fazenda de gado leiteiro e vira esse objeto em funcionamento. Será que Hermione pretendia usar algo semelhante? A idéia o deixava simplesmente horrorizado.

— Eu deveria ter providenciado uma, antes do problema acontecer — explicou Hermione, com uma expressão de culpa. — Mas não imaginei que Charlotte começaria a dormir a noite toda, antes de completar o primeiro mês!

Rony sentiu-se angustiado. A culpa não era de Hermione e sim dele.

— Creio que há uma farmácia aberta vinte e quatro horas, em Epping. — Hermione parecia prestes a se desesperar. — Poderia ir até lá?

— Claro que sim! Ainda não são sete horas e o caminho deve estar completamente livre. Epping fica a poucas quadras daqui e voltarei em vinte minutos, no máximo. Pode ficar sozinha todo esse tempo?

— Não se preocupe. Estou bem. Mas espere que pegue o dinheiro...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione— interrompeu ele.—Eu pagarei.

— Obrigado por me ajudar, Rony.

— Não sabe como me sinto feliz em poder fazê-lo, querida.

E era a mais pura verdade! Esse desastre ocorrera unicamente por culpa sua. Hermione tinha razão, ao lhe dizer que seres humanos são muito mais complexos do que se pode imaginar.

Enquanto dirigia, acima da velocidade permitida, à procura da farmácia, recriminava-se por não ter sequer cogitado nas dramáticas conseqüências de sua conversa com Charlie. E a pobre garota, confiando na experiência adulta do pai, também não poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer. Como resultado dessa falta de previsão, quase se afogara no leite materno!

Rony pensou em como aquela situação se parecia com os problemas de ecologia. Bastava alterar um elo e se desn cadeava uma reação em cadeia que provocava desastres universais. Ele cometera um erro terrível mas, por sorte, Hermione não tomara conhecimento da calamitosa conversa entre pai e filha. Se tivesse sabido, o julgaria ainda menos apto para assumir o papel paterno.

Provavelmente, o consideraria egoísta, por não levar em conta a necessidade do bebê em ficar mais tempo com a mãe. Mas não o fizera por mal e admitia que a lição recebida fora bastante salutar. No futuro, pensaria bem mais antes de tomar decisões por conta própria.

Realmente, não havia trânsito algum naquela hora e ele encontrou rapidamente a farmácia. Depois de explicar o problema, Rony suspirou aliviado diante da pequena bomba manual, bastante diferente do que imaginara.

— Eu o aconselharia a levar também um pouco de lanolina. — A mente de Rony passou a se concentrar em ovelhas.

— Para quê? — perguntou ele, atemorizado.

— Sua esposa pode ficar com rachaduras no bico dos seios e são muito doloridas. O melhor remédio é lanolina.

A sensação de culpa crescia de uma forma avassaladora. Ele cometera um erro ainda maior do que calculara!

— Está bem. Vou levar um pote. Acha que preciso de algo mais?

— Não creio. Sua esposa deve resolver todos os problemas com essas duas soluções, mas tem de se cuidar. Caso não melhore, precisa consultar o médico.

Rony saiu da farmácia, jurando a si mesmo que supervisionaria os cuidados necessários para evitar mais problemas. Odiava a idéia de que Hermione teria de ir ao médico por culpa sua.

Dirigindo de volta para casa, ele pensava nas inesperadas complicações que um bebê consegue provocar. Observara as alterações repentinas nas vidas de seus amigos, mas só agora avaliava a extensão desses imprevistos preocupantes.

Sempre tivera certeza de que a chave para manter essas pequenas bombas-relógio em seus devidos lugares não passava de uma atitude de controle firme. Agora ficara claro que tomar as rédeas do processo natural era um grande risco. Seria necessário pensar a fundo sobre o assunto e ser mais prudente.

Quando Rony estacionou o carro, estava determinado a se manter um passo à frente nesse jogo. Não se pode manipular um bebê, sem ter conhecimento absoluto de todas repercussões possíveis. Especialmente no seu caso! Não podia permitir que Hermione percebesse muitos erros da sua parte. Depois daquela noite de paixão mútua, tivera certeza de que a porta lhe fora aberta e poderia partilhar da vida dela. Não admitiria que a fechassem de novo em sua cara!

Pelo menos, teria todo o fim de semana para se redimir desse desastre. Se encontrasse os pais dela, lhes diria algumas verdades! Como alguém poderia não querer Hermione e destruir sua infância através de raiva e rejeição? Por sorte, os seus pais só o haviam ignorado, na maior parte do tempo. Ela sofrera muito mais e precisava sentir-se segura.

Quanto à garota... Charlie era uma garota simpática! Ouvira os conselhos do pai e os obedecera, como uma recruta diante de seu superior. Precisaria encontrar alguns minutos sem a presença da mãe e comunicar-lhe que houvera uma mudança de planos e seria mais prudente retomar o horário antigo. Pai e filha tinham provocado uma calamidade!

E esta noite, ele apenas rodearia Hermione de carinho e atenções. O farmacêutico deduzira que ela era sua esposa e Rony pretendia transformar essa idéia em realidade, o mais depressa possível.

Certamente, não se passaria muito tempo até Hermione reconhecer que Rony Weasley não era parecido com o pai dela e muito menos com o dele!

Bastaria um entendimento mútuo com Charlie. A garota precisava de um pai e ele era obviamente o melhor à disposição, dela. Era uma simples questão de matemática.

Rony esperava, de todo o coração, que a vida fosse tão compreensível quanto uma ciência exata.

* * *

><p><strong>Coitada da Hermione, mas o problema não acaba por aí... é mais sério.<strong>

**Espero comentários!**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Algo estava muito errado e Hermione já não podia mais ignorar o problema. Aliás, a situação piorara, em vez de melhorar. Desde a primeira noite em que Charlotte deixara de acordar às três da madrugada para se alimentar, ela sentia dor nos seios e, nessa manhã, as duas mamadas tinham sido uma verdadeira tortura.

Durante toda a semana, ela usara a bomba para retirar o excesso de leite. Apesar de ser um processo dolorido, persistira... até a noite anterior. Talvez sua inexperiência houvesse agravado o problema mas, não importa qual fosse o motivo, notara o aparecimento de um nódulo duro e avermelhado que, infelizmente, doía demais. Além disso, tinha certeza de que estava com febre. Para piorar a situação, Charlotte começara a ficar inquieta e a chorar, como se não conseguisse se alimentar o suficiente.

Ao levantar a cesta da filha, Hermione sentiu uma dor muito forte e teve de admitir que não seria capaz de chegar ao consultório do médico, por conta própria. A febre a deixava estonteada e com uma desagradável sensação de que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ela tomou a única decisão sensata e ligou para Luna, a fim de pedir ajuda.

— Preciso de você, Luna— disse ela, impedindo a amiga de iniciar qualquer conversa. — Não estou me sentindo nada bem...

— Estarei aí em um minuto.

Hermione desligou o telefone, suspirando de alívio. Luna nunca perdia tempo com conversa fiada quando era preciso agir. Sua amiga tinha uma mente aberta e alerta, evidenciada pela atitude brilhante e comunicativa de uma excelente vendedora. Em poucos segundos, ela apareceu na porta da cozinha e avançou para dentro do apartamento, com uma expressão de eficiência e deliberação.

Ao se virar para receber a amiga, Hermione teve uma forte tontura.

— Qual é o problema? Posso ver que é sério, mas não sei o motivo. Está resfriada ou...

Hermione a interrompeu, explicando o que estava acontecendo.

— É mastite — diagnosticou Luna , com firmeza. — Está com uma infecção no seio e pode ser até que tenha alguns abcessos. Minha irmã passou por esse problema, que costuma acontecer quando se começa a desmamar o bebê.

— Mas eu não estou desmamando Charlotte! — protestou Hermione, lamentosa.

— Ela dorme a noite toda, portanto é como se estivesse. Você vai precisar de antibióticos contra a infecção e talvez um remédio próprio para secar o leite. Acho melhor levá-la imediatamente ao médico.

— Mas... — Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas. — Está me dizendo que não poderei mais amamentar minha filha?

— Tudo depende da gravidade da infecção. E bebês sobrevivem muito bem com mamadeiras, Hermione! Agora não é hora de discutir qual dos dois métodos pode ser o ideal para eles. Temos de fazer o que for melhor para _você._

Hermione estava fraca demais para argumentar ou para resistir quando a amiga assumiu o comando, com sua habitual rapidez e eficiência. Luna ligou para a secretária, que chegou ao apartamento em questão de segundos, trazendo-lhe a bolsa e as chaves do carro.

As instruções restantes foram comunicadas através do telefone celular, enquanto Luna se dirigia, um pouco rapidamente demais, para o médico de Hermione. A secretária deveria ficar cuidando de Charlotte e lhes telefonar, caso ocorresse algum imprevisto.

— Rony sabe o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Luna, ao terminar de dar as ordens à secretária.

— Não.

— Você não lhe contou que estava tendo problemas?

— Não quis preocupá-lo desnecessariamente.

As lágrimas recomeçaram a correr pelo rosto de Hermione. Rony fora maravilhoso durante o fim de semana que haviam passado juntos, mesmo detestando vê-la usar a bomba para tirar leite. Sua expressão de repulsa era bastante clara e sentira o quanto ele desejava que esse processo primitivo não fosse necessário.

Diante da reação de Rony, Hermione dera o pretexto de estar com excesso de trabalho para que ele não viesse a seu apartamento, nas últimas duas noites. Não queria que presenciasse o quanto estava se sentindo mal.

Não tinha dúvidas de que ele culparia Charlotte pelo problema e a situação começaria a se deteriorar. Talvez estivesse agindo como uma covarde ao fugir de situações que o fariam desistir de ser pai. Testar a boa vontade de Rony já não lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Provavelmente, cometera um grande erro ao não resistir mais antes de se entregar mas... desejava-o tanto!

— Qual o número do telefone de Rony? — Luna não estava pedindo e sim dando uma ordem.

— Para que quer saber?

— Você não pode enfrentar esta situação sozinha, Hermione!

— Outras mães solteiras puderam... — argumentou ela — por que não eu?

— Qual é a vantagem de esconder o problema? Ou Rony realmente quer ficar ao seu lado ou não pretende assumir nada. Trate de descobrir isso agora, Hermione.

A lógica de Luna era impiedosa, mas o medo de perder Rony ainda atormentava Hermione.

— São apenas onze da manhã, Luna. Ele deve estar mergulhado no trabalho e, talvez, a situação não seja tão grave quanto você imagina.

— Pare de se iludir, Hermione! Está com uma febre muito alta e, se Rony não assumir as rédeas da situação quando você está doente... não vale a pena nem como marido nem como pai — declarou Luna, que conseguia ver a situação sem as distorções sentimentais da amiga. — Charlotte terá que tomar mamadeiras e isso significa comprar todo o equipamento necessário. É hora de entregar o controle ao homem da casa... dê-me o número do telefone!

A cabeça de Hermione girava. Havia tanto a ser feito e ela sentia-se tão fraca e estonteada! Além disso, Luna estava lhe apresentando apenas a verdade sobre toda a situação. Se Rony não fosse capaz de assumir essa responsabilidade, seria um péssimo sinal para uma futura vida em comum. Com um fio de voz, disse qual era o número do telefone dele.

— Rony? Aqui é Luna.

Ela ligara o aparelho de viva voz e Hermione podia acompanhar a conversa.

— Não fale e me ouça, por que não temos tempo para conversas sociais. Estou quase chegando ao consultório do médico de Hermione e ela está com problemas. Na minha opinião, devem ser bastante graves pois tem uma febre excessivamente alta e dores fortes nos seios. Talvez precise ir para o hospital.

— Hospital? — gemeu Hermione, começando a se dar conta da gravidade de sua situação.

Luna ignorou a pergunta dela, continuando a dar ordens para Rony.

— Pode tomar conta do bebê?

— Basta me dizer o que devo fazer — respondeu ele, sem titubear.

— Vá até uma farmácia e compre tudo que for necessário para alimentar um bebê, como mamadeiras, leite em pó apropriado para recém-nascidos. Peça ajuda ao farmacêutico que deve saber tudo a esse respeito. Talvez Hermione ainda possa amamentar a filha, mas não custa se precaver. A próxima mamada é às duas da tarde, só que talvez Charlotte sinta fome antes.

— Irei imediatamente.

— Espere! Se Hermione tiver de ir para o hospital, você pode assumir toda a responsabilidade por Charlotte?

— Sem nenhum problema! Eu a levarei para minha casa. Acho melhor levar Hermione também, se o médico apenas indicar quais os remédios que deve tomar. Cuidarei das duas.

— Tem certeza de que será capaz de assumir tudo?

— Elas são a minha família, Luna. Obrigado por ter me contado tudo.

— Deixei minha secretária com o bebê, no apartamento de Hermione. Ligarei para ela quando tiver alguma notícia concreta.

— Eu irei buscar Charlotte, assim que tenha comprado todo o equipamento necessário.

— Perfeito. Até mais...

_Charlotte. _Rony chamara a filha pelo nome! Hermione convenceu-se de que só podia ser um bom sinal. Também se emocionara com o tom de voz dele ao dizer _minha família..._

Era evidente que Hermione estava mais do que bem intencionado! Então, por que continuava a chorar? Por algum motivo, suas lágrimas pareciam não se esgotar.

— Ele reagiu extremamente bem, Hermione— declarou Luna, enquanto manobrava sua BMW, no estacionamento do centro médico. — Rony tem o coração no lugar certo e, como a minha profissão me levou a conhecer centenas de futuros maridos, posso lhe garantir que seu homem está no topo da lista, em questão de qualidade... em todas as áreas, querida.

— Muito obrigada, Luna— murmurou Hermione, com a voz distorcida pela emoção. Se ao menos tivesse consultado a amiga antes do problema atingir esse nível de gravidade!

— Agora... vamos encontrar o seu médico.

Hermione suspirou, angustiada. A situação já não estava mais nas mãos dela. Mais uma vez, o destino a castigava, colo cando um obstáculo inesperado e que não poderia ter pre visto. Perdera o controle de sua vida e não sabia onde esse caminho incerto a levaria. Só Rony poderia resolver os problemas para que tudo terminasse bem.

Se ele tivesse boa vontade e coragem...

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é Hermine esta mal, e o próximo capítulo será o maior prova de que o Rony pode ser pai da Charlie.<strong>

**Comentem!**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

A garota chorava a altos brados, recusando-se a ouvir o que Rony lhe dizia, enquanto caminhava de uma ponta à outra do quarto do apartamento, batendo nas costas do bebê, sem nenhum resultado. Charlie parecia estar além do alcance de sua ajuda. Ele começava a se desesperar por não receber notícias de Hermione e novas instruções, quando o telefone tocou.

— Eu atendo — gritou ele, entregando a filha para a secretária de Luna e correndo para o telefone. — Leve-a de volta para o quarto e feche a porta. Não quero que Hermione ouça o choro de Charlie e fique preocupada. Depressa!

Ele só retirou o fone do gancho quando ouviu a porta fechar.

— Como está Hermione? — perguntou ele, ansiosamente.

— O quadro dela é mais complicado do que eu previa. Está com abcessos e o médico deu-lhe um antibiótico na veia e já lhe reservou um quarto no _North Shore Hospital. _Vou levá-la para lá, agora mesmo. O cirurgião irá vê-la após o almoço.

— Um cirurgião? — Rony ficou ainda mais alarmado.

— Não é tão sério assim. Trata-se apenas de uma incisão, seguida por uma drenagem, mas Hermione terá de tomar anestesia geral.

— Ela vai ficar se sentindo muito mal!

— Hermione já está se sentindo péssima, Rony. Provavelmente, o médico a manterá no hospital por alguns dias. Comprou tudo que será preciso para alimentar Charlotte?

Naquele instante, Rony tomou consciência da gravidade da sua situação. Iria ficar a sós com um bebê e não apenas por uma hora ou duas! Seria o único responsável pela filha por vários dias... e várias noites! Não teria a supervisão de Hermione para dar-lhe as coordenadas sobre a maneira certa de agir.

Ele precisou lutar contra um pânico que parecia prestes a paralisar seu raciocínio. Tentou convencer-se de que seria capaz de dar conta daquela situação assustadora. Afinal, não dissera sempre que uma simples garota não poderia vencê-lo?

— Já estou completamente equipado e pronto para começar meu trabalho — declarou ele, projetando uma confiança que não sentia. — Diga a Hermione para não se preocupar, porque Charlotte não poderia ter um pai mais competente. Darei conta do recado, Luna!

— Ótimo! — exclamou ela, como se acreditasse na eficiência de Rony. — Irei para sua casa e cuidarei de Charlotte, à noite, a fim de que você possa ir visitar Hermione no hospital.

Aos poucos, o pânico de Rony diminuía. Não estava com pletamente sozinho, pois Luna o ajudaria e também poderia recorrer a Harry e Gina.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Luna. Diga a Hermione que eu a amo muito.

Após desligar o telefone, ele respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Iria precisar de uma mente alerta e muita resistência física. A vida e o bem estar do bebê repousavam em suas mãos!

E se Charlotte achasse que pedir ajuda a seus amigos, naquela emergência, fosse uma espécie de fuga da sua responsabilidade paterna? Talvez ela tivesse razão...

Afinal, Charlotte era sua filha e dissera a Hermione que não queria saber de enfermeiras ou babás pois se recusava a empurrá-la para ser cuidada por outras pessoas, como acontecera com ele.

E agora chegara o momento de testar a sua capacidade de manter essa decisão. Precisava ter sucesso nessa prova difícil ou Hermione não o aceitaria de volta e o rejeitaria para sempre. Na verdade, ela teria razão em agir dessa forma. Se não se mostrasse um pai responsável, durante uma crise, não merecia sequer ser levado em conta para assumir esse papel.

Enchendo-se de coragem, retornou ao quarto, onde Charlotte continuava aos berros. Pegou a filha do colo da secretária e, colocando-a sobre o peito, começou a lhe falar, num tom de voz baixo mas intenso, que refletia autoridade e urgência.

— Ouça bem o que vou dizer, garota.

Com um soluço mais alto, Charlotte parou de chorar. Rony deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, para demonstrar que reconhecia a boa vontade da filha em ouvi-lo.

— Você e eu precisamos chegar a um acordo. Lembre-se sempre de que estamos juntos no mesmo barco... só nós dois, garota. Provocamos o desastre e agora sua mãe está fora do campo de batalha. E ainda tem mais, Charlie! É nossa obrigação superar esta crise como campeões!

Charlotte soluçou mais uma vez, mas não recomeçou a chorar.

— Ótimo... acho que você me entendeu. E será preciso compreensão da sua parte porque deixar o seio materno e passar para a mamadeira talvez não seja...

Um berro de Charlotte avisou Rony que essa comunicação não fora bem vinda. Ela recomeçou a chorar com tal fúria que Rony sentiu o pânico retornar.

Não adiantava dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas, explicar-lhe melhor o problema ou balançá-la nos braços, com mais vigor. Charlotte berrava, ignorando sua declaração de que tudo correria muito bem se ela confiasse no pai. Estonteado, Rony a via cerrar os minúsculos punhos, agitando-os de uma forma que lhe parecia agressiva demais para um bebê tão pequeno, e recusando-se a ser reconfortada.

Forçando-se a reagir racionalmente, Rony procurou não prestar atenção naquele som ensurdecedor. Só havia uma solução para essa crise. Seus amigos haviam lhe informado que o movimento de um carro servia de sonífero para todo o tipo de bebês. Teria que levar Charlotte para um passeio em seu Rover pois, enquanto não se acalmasse, não teria nenhuma chance de conseguir alimentá-la com uma mamadeira.

A sua frente, pairava o terrível enigma de encontrar a receita certa para Charlotte. Nem pensava em acertar da primeira vez, pois seria sorte demais. O farmacêutico lhe sugerira que levasse três tipos diferentes de leite em pó, a fim de encontrar o sabor mais aproximado ao que o bebê estava acostumado.

Como se não bastasse esse problema, teria de experimentar vários bicos de mamadeira, com furos diferentes. Realmente, era muito complicado desmamar um bebê! E ele precisaria da mais completa cooperação de Charlotte para que ambos encontrassem uma solução satisfatória.

Procurando não antecipar problemas, Rony dedicou-se ao primeiro deles: parar o choro de Charlotte! Colocando-a na cesta de viagem, ainda aos berros, prendeu-a firmemente com o xale. Por sorte, a eficiente secretária de Luna já arrumara a mala do bebê e ele estava pronto para iniciar a Operação Sonífero.

— Boa sorte! — gritou a secretária, parada à porta do apartamento, enquanto Rony acomodava a cesta da filha no banco traseiro do carro.

Agradecendo, ele deu a partida, reconhecendo que precisaria de toda a sorte do mundo. Não lhe agradava essa sensação de fraqueza diante de uma crise, pois iria necessitar todas as suas forças a fim de superá-la. Tinha de mostrar sua firmeza a Hermione ... e também a Charlotte.

Rony tentou ignorar os berros da filha que só parou de chorar depois de percorrerem quase dois quilômetros. Quando reinou o silêncio no carro, ele abençoou os amigos que haviam lhe falado sobre esse recurso e preparou-se para iniciar a segunda fase crítica. Ligou para casa, a fim de avisar seus dois ajudantes que estava com sua filha e precisaria de ajuda.

— Hermione teve de ir para o hospital — explicou ele a Gary, o mais velho dos dois rapazes. — Fiquei com o bebê e preciso que retirem todo o equipamento do carro, o mais depressa possível. Devo chegar dentro de três minutos... preparem-se para correr ao meu encontro.

— Estaremos prontos, Rony? Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. Peguem as maiores panelas que encontrarem, encham de água e ponham para ferver. E a maneira mais rápida de esterilizar as mamadeiras.

Acelerando o carro, Rony sentiu um certo alívio ao pensar que poderia contar com seus dois ajudantes. Eram bastante jovens, mas confiáveis e meticulosos no cumprimento de suas instruções. Estariam a postos e à sua disposição, algo extremamente importante, pois não sabia quando Charlotte iria acordar e começar a pedir comida!

Por sorte, todas as suas panelas eram de aço inoxidável. O farmacêutico não aprovava as de alumínio para esterilizar mamadeiras e o equipamento que ele comprara levava seis horas para completar o processo. Precisaria ultrapassar a crise de emergência e só depois estabeleceria uma rotina. Mas, acima de tudo tinha de pensar positivamente!

A Operação Chegada foi um sucesso.

— Coloquem tudo na sala de almoço — ordenou Rony. Os dois rapazes retiraram o equipamento do carro, com toda a rapidez, enquanto Spike se mantinha ao lado da cesta que Rony carregava para dentro de casa.

A sala de almoço ficava junto da cozinha e era onde os dois ajudantes e Rony faziam suas refeições, com exceção do jantar. Havia uma sólida mesa de carvalho, com quatro cadeiras confortáveis e um aparador sobre o qual fora colocado um aparelho de televisão. O banheiro não ficava longe portanto todas as áreas de trabalho relativas aos cuidados de Charlotte estavam bem à mão.

Rony colocou a cesta do bebê ao lado da televisão, fora do caminho deles, e chamou Spike.

— Fique de olho nela, amigo. Se perceber algo de errado, me avise.

O cachorro sentou-se e esticou a cabeça para enxergar dentro da cesta. Era uma pena que o filhotinho estivesse quase todo coberto mas, a julgar pelo cheiro, precisava de umas lambidas para ficar mais calma.

— Não há mais nada no carro, Rony— disse Ben, colocando a caixa de fraldas sobre a mesa.

Ben tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas era responsável e ansioso por agradar a todos.

— Ótimo. Vocês dois podem começar a ferver as mamadeiras e os bicos, enquanto eu arrumo a mesa para trocar a fralda da garota.

— Por que precisamos esterilizar nove mamadeiras? — perguntou Gary, intrigado.

Ele era do tipo intenso, que sempre precisa saber os porquês de todas as coisas. Aos dezenove anos, Gary já demonstrara que tinha talento para a arte de restaurar antigüidades.

— Nunca pensei que um bebê tomasse tanto leite — pros seguiu ele. — Ainda mais com tão poucas semanas de vida.

— É uma questão matemática, Gary. Temos três receitas diferentes de leite em pó para experimentar, e três tipos de bicos com aberturas de tamanhos variados, para um fluxo lento, médio e rápido.

Os dois garotos o fitavam, ainda sem entender.

— Em cada panela, colocaremos uma receita, em três mamadeiras com bicos diferentes. Assim, descobriremos mais depressa qual será a melhor para a garota, sem perder tempo com tentativas inúteis. Você cuida desse campo, Ben. Enquanto isso, vou buscar uma pilha de toalhas da rouparia. Charlie não tem rival, quando se trata de cuspir longe o que não a agrada.

Rony sabia que precisava continuar agindo ou o pânico retornaria. Preparou a mesa e trouxe as toalhas, rezando para não encontrar uma crise além de suas capacidades.

Por sorte, Charlotte continuava a dormir, enquanto Rony e os dois rapazes preparavam os três tipos diferentes de leite e os colocavam nas mamadeiras. Cada conjunto foi colocado em banho-maria e eles relaxaram, à espera do momento crítico.

Subitamente, Spike ergueu-se nas quatro patas e ganiu. Então, eles ouviram o primeiro grito de Charlotte. O intervalo de sossego terminara.

Por um instante, Rony sentiu um temor intenso de que todas as suas precauções não dessem resultado algum. Charlotte poderia se ressentir ao perceber que a estrutura de sua vida, desde o nascimento, fora subitamente alterada. Os cachorros pressentiam o medo e, com certeza, os bebês também. Ele precisava demonstrar total confiança em si mesmo ou a Operação Mamadeira seria um fracasso.

Nenhum dos três imaginara que seria fácil, mas também não previam tantas dificuldades. Felizmente, a participação de Spike ajudou a manter Charlotte calada. A menina não tirava os olhos do cachorro, enquanto Rony se preparava para dar-lhe a primeira mamadeira.

— Sei que vai estranhar um pouco, Charlie — explicou Rony, diante do olhar da filha, que parecia desafiá-lo. — Nada pode substituir uma mãe, mas você terá de aceitar alguns fatos, nesta vida, goste deles ou não. Depende de você a escolha entre as opções que lhe oferecerei e... tente entender que não existem outras.

Charlotte o fitava, desconfiada, e Rony mal continha a expectativa. Apenas dissera a verdade e o que mais poderia fazer? A vida apresenta obstáculos inesperados e difíceis de superar, mas é preciso se adaptar e seguir adiante. Ele nunca pensara em se tornar pai e agora assumira o papel também de mãe!

— Receita número um, com bico de fluxo lento — informou Rony aos dois ajudantes.

Os três olhavam para Charlotte, quase sem respirar. Spike também se colocara entre eles, ansioso por participar daquela experiência estranha.

— Ela está sugando! — exclamou Ben, eufórico.

— É... mas será que o leite está saindo? — perguntou Gary, mais céptico.

Como se concordasse com ele, Charlotte largou o bico e soltou um berro de frustração. Controlando o pânico que sempre ameaçava retornar, Rony pediu a segunda opção, a mesma receita de leite, mas com um bico de fluxo médio.

Ben retirou a mamadeira rejeitada, enquanto Gary entregava a segunda a Rony e Spike passava entre as pernas dos dois ajudantes, aflito com o sofrimento daquele filhotinho.

Charlotte voltou a sugar o leite da mamadeira, por alguns segundos, e depois cuspiu, com uma expressão de desgosto.

— Eu já posso lhe adiantar que nenhuma delas irá ter o mesmo gosto do leite de sua mãe, garota — avisou Rony à filha.

Na verdade, ele sentia-se prestes a perder o controle. Só agora avaliava a que ponto um bebê pode reduzir um adulto equilibrado a um feixe de nervos!

— A receita um está eliminada! — declarou ele, forçando-se a manter a autoconfiança. — Vamos tentar a segunda, com um bico de fluxo médio.

Ela atacou a segunda mamadeira, com o ímpeto de um bebê faminto, e mamou por quase cinco minutos. Os três começavam a sorrir e Spike até deu um rosnado alegre, quando sobreveio do desastre. O estômago de Charlotte se rebelou e todo o leite foi devolvido, num jorro potente que se espalhou por toda a parte, inclusive pela camisa de Rony.

Só podia ser um pesadelo, pensava Rony, enquanto lutava contra a ansiedade crescente. Spike cheirou o leite espalhado pela sala e recuou, recusando-se a lamber aquele líquido pouco apetitoso. Corajosamente, Gary assumiu a tarefa de limpeza.

Ben ajudava Rony a trocar a camisa, quando Charlotte voltou a berrar. Seu estômago vazio pedia para ser alimentado.

— Receita três... bico de fluxo médio.

A voz de Rony perdera o ímpeto inicial e revelava um início de desespero. Acomodando a filha nos braços, tentou comunicar-lhe a gravidade da situação.

— Esta é a última chance, Charlotte. Você já esgotou suas possibilidades de escolha e acho melhor pensar bem sobre esse assunto.

— E se tentássemos, de novo, o bico de fluxo lento, Rony? — sugeriu Ben, que parecia prestes a chorar junto com Charlotte. — Assim, ela se acostumaria com o gosto do leite, antes de recebê-lo no estômago.

Rony concordou, com um gesto de cabeça, atordoado de mais frente à possibilidade de mais um fracasso.

— Boa idéia. Talvez o truque seja ir bem devagar... — Ben trocou a mamadeira e, desta vez, os três realmente prenderam a respiração, sem o perceber. Com os olhos fixos em Charlotte, a viram sugar o leite, mais cautelosamente, olhando para o pai.

— Este é o melhor, garota — dizia ele, recorrendo à propaganda como último recurso.

A expressão desconfiada de Charlotte foi se suavizando, como se já não suspeitasse que a quisessem envenenar. Ela começou a sugar num ritmo mais lento porém constante e logo o conteúdo da mamadeira diminuiu visivelmente.

— Conseguimos — murmurou Ben, mal contendo o entusiasmo, mas temendo perturbar Charlotte com um tom de voz mais alto.

— É essa a receita campeã! — concordou Gary, com um sorriso radiante.

O alívio de Rony foi tão intenso, que ele se sentiu quase sem forças. A fim de manter o ambiente de ação positiva, deu novas ordens aos dois rapazes, que pareciam sentir-se os vencedores de uma grande batalha.

— Vamos em frente, amigos. Joguem fora as duas primeiras latas de leite e coloquem o bico certo nas outras mamadeiras desta terceira receita. Então, podem guardá-las na geladeira para serem usadas mais tarde.

Ele esperava que Charlotte também guardasse o gosto daquela mamadeira em seu pequenino cérebro e a reconhecesse na próxima mamada, como sendo o sabor perfeito. Na teoria, os processos científicos funcionavam muito bem, mas os seres humanos eram contraditórios e imprevisíveis.

Ao longo daquela crise, Rony se dera conta de que carregava nos braços um ser humano em miniatura, com uma mente e um estômago próprios, mas que dependia dele, completamente, para suprir suas necessidades. Essa descoberta era, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora e excitante.

— Vamos usar o equipamento para esterilizar todas as outras mamadeiras? — sugeriu Gary.

— Seria bom... assim, todas estariam prontas para ser usadas.

Os dois rapazes foram para a cozinha, com uma expressão triunfante, mas Spike não se afastou de Rony, absorvendo mais informações sobre aquele estranho tipo de filhote.

Só Rony ainda não relaxara completamente. A julgar pelas aparências, Charlotte aceitara o inevitável, pelo menos naquele momento. Talvez tivesse se rendido por cansaço ou resignação, mas ele se forçava a encarar apenas o lado positivo da situação. Sua filha não passaria fome e, portanto, estava segura em suas mãos.

— Sua mãe sentiria orgulho de seu comportamento, Charlotte. Foi seu primeiro passo para uma menina tão pequena e você se saiu muito bem!

Charlotte soltou o bico da mamadeira e Rony se apavorou.

Iria recomeçar todo aquele processo desesperador? Colocando-a de pé, ouviu-a arrotar e voltou a lhe oferecer o leite. Ela não recusou.

— Você é fabulosa, Charlie! — exclamou ele, finalmente mais tranqüilo. — Nunca vi alguém aprender tão depressa!

Spike latiu, concordando com o dono. O auge da crise fora definitivamente ultrapassado.

— Muito obrigado pelo trabalho de equipe, rapazes — agradeceu Rony, calorosamente. — Teria sido um verdadeiro desastre se eu não contasse com a ajuda de vocês.

— Foi uma experiência diferente — declarou Gary, rindo.

— É mesmo — concordou Ben, piscando maliciosamente. — Nunca participei antes de uma Operação Mamadeira.

Rony sorriu para a filha, sentindo-se em paz com o mundo. Naquele dia, todos haviam aprendido algo e se criara um elo que os unia, uma proximidade que jamais experimentara antes. Aquele pingo de gente era precioso demais para ele e queria vê-lo feliz, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Não lhe importava o que fosse preciso fazer para atingir esse objetivo... conseguiria alcançá-lo a qualquer custo!

Spike aproximou-se, colocando a cabeça sobre o joelho do dono e pedindo para ser incluído na família. Rony coçou a cabeça do cachorro e suspirou. Se Hermione também pudesse estar junto deles! Uma onda de angústia se sobrepôs à euforia de ter superado o teste de ser pai e mãe, ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione devia estar passando um momento terrível. Esperava que, além dos antibióticos, o médico estivesse lhe dando analgésicos fortes. Se a encontrasse com dores, iria fazer um verdadeiro escândalo no hospital!

Não a via há três dias, por decisão de Hermione. Subitamente, desconfiou que ela já estava se sentindo mal e decidira esconder seu estado, embora não conseguisse compreender o motivo dessa atitude.

Será que Hermione ainda não admitira que ele faria tudo para torná-la uma mulher feliz?

Havia algo de muito errado com o raciocínio de Hermione. Pedira a ajuda de Luna e não a dele. Devia ter sido um ato instintivo, talvez por não confiar na honestidade de seu desejo de ser o pai de Charlotte, em todos os sentidos.

Ele balançou a cabeça, perplexo. Então, seu olhar recaiu sobre o bebê, que adormecera em seus braços. O rostinho delicado refletia paz e contentamento. Naquele instante, seu coração se encheu de alegria e os outros problemas foram esquecidos, por algum tempo. _É a minha filha. Minha e de Hermione._

A Operação Mamadeira tinha sido um sucesso e seria um problema a menos para Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo esse capítulo é tão fofo. Parece que o Rony aceitou a Charlotte, agora só falta a Hermione perceber isso né.O próximo capítulo será sobre ela no hospital, e ela não esta nada bem.<strong>

**Comentem!**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

Hermione?

A voz de Rony, baixa e preocupada, parecia vir de muito longe, mas a acordou. Sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos, com muito esforço. Estava dormindo desde que o cirurgião terminara de examiná-la e lhe explicara qual seria o procedimento da cirurgia a ser realizada na manhã seguinte.

Os analgésicos que haviam sido receitados eram bastante fortes, mas não podia se movimentar muito ou a dor retornava. Entretanto, queria ver Rony e precisava conversar com ele. Com muita lentidão, virou a cabeça para encará-lo de frente.

— E Charlotte?

A voz dela parecia quase um sussurro, de tão fraca.

— Está ótima, Hermione. Luna ficou com ela para que eu pudesse vir visitá-la. Aceitou bem o leite, sabe? — Rony tentava transmitir-lhe um pouco de entusiasmo. — Já lhe dei duas mamadeiras e tudo correu às mil maravilhas. Quando saí de casa, deixei-a dormindo profundamente.

Hermione sabia que devia ficar aliviada e feliz por Rony ter assumido os cuidados do bebê e tido sucesso. Era ridículo sentir-se tão desorientada e inútil! Lutou contra as lágrimas, reconhecendo que não passavam de piedade de si mesma.

Afinal, não era justo que o problema acontecesse especialmente com ela. Depois dos solitários meses de gravidez, de tomar a decisão de que seria o centro do mundo de sua filha, não podia nem mesmo alimentá-la?

De nada adiantou fechar os olhos, com força, para conter as lágrimas, porque elas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

— Está com muitas dores, Hermione? — Rony afastou os cabelos da testa dela, com um gesto de ternura. — Quer que eu chame uma enfermeira?

— Não.

— Então, qual é o problema, querida?

O amor presente na voz de Rony a emocionou tanto, que Hermione não pôde mais se conter.

— Eu sou um fracasso!

— Mas claro que não é! — exclamou ele, procurando devolver-lhe a segurança em si mesma. — Luna me disse que seus modelos para o casamento de Belinda Pinkerton são excepcionalmente bons. Você tem muito talento e logo as pessoas perceberão...

— Sou um fracasso como mãe, Rony. Deixei você me desviar do meu caminho.

Rony parou de acariciar a cabeça de Hermione e se imobilizou. Ela sentiu que se tornavam subitamente muito distantes e teve a angustiante sensação de que estava perdendo tudo.

— Como, Hermione?

Ela precisou respirar fundo, lutando contra o nó em sua garganta. Então, abriu os olhos e o fitou com uma tristeza mesclada de arrependimento.

— Decidi esconder meu problema de você... não queria que soubesse de nada. Continuei com esperanças de que logo a situação melhoraria... eu me convenci que a resolveria por vontade própria. Se não fosse por você e por minha demora em procurar ajuda... — As lágrimas voltaram a correr livre mente. — Eu ainda estaria amamentando Charlotte.

— E por que não queria que eu soubesse? — Ele a encarou, confuso e magoado. — Amar é partilhar tudo, Hermione. As partes boas e as más da vida em comum.

— Tive medo por Charlotte. Achei que você a culparia pelo problema e ficaria com raiva dela.

— Mas que absurdo! — Chocado, Rony levantou-se da cadeira que colocara ao lado da cama de Hermione. — Eu jamais faria isso! Ela não pode ser culpada por nada. Por Deus! E apenas um bebê inocente!

A veemência de Rony apenas aumentou sua dor de cabeça. No fundo, sua mente reconhecia a verdade evidente nas palavras dele. Infelizmente, pode-se argumentar de maneira lógica e racional por toda a eternidade, sem jamais alterar a realidade criada pelas emoções.

— Você detestava me ver usar aquela bomba de tirar leite. Rony permaneceu em silêncio, sem condições de negar.

— É verdade. Eu detestava mesmo — admitiu ele, forçando-se a revelar sentimentos muito íntimos. — Embora os motivos não fossem os que você atribuía a mim, Hermione. O grande problema é que... me sentia culpado.

Ela o fitou, revelando sua perplexidade. Tenso, Rony segurou-lhe as mãos, acariciando-as delicadamente.

— Por favor, tente me entender, Hermione. É uma pena que tenha interpretado meus sentimentos de uma maneira muito diferente. Eu não queria magoá-la, por nada neste mundo.

Os dedos de Hermione buscaram os de Rony, independente de sua vontade, ansiando por um elo de ligação entre eles. Seus olhos ansiavam por uma palavra de conforto, algo que afastasse a distância crescente entre os dois.

— Na primeira vez em que voltamos a fazer amor... eu tive uma conversa com Charlotte, enquanto você estava no banheiro. Disse-lhe o quanto seria bom se ela dormisse a noite toda.

A angústia de Rony era evidente, embora Hermione não compreendesse por que ele se sentia culpado.

— Ela me obedeceu. E qual foi o resultado? Você teve de usar aquela bomba que, obviamente, a incomodava muito. Então, voltei a conversar com Charlotte e lhe disse para acordar nas horas certas. Mas a garota já se acostumara a dormir a noite toda e eu não pude fazer mais nada. Não se deve dar mensagens contraditórias às crianças... não foi culpa dela.

Hermione o encarava, sem esconder a incredulidade. Rony realmente acreditava que Charlotte entendera a mensagem dele?

— A culpa não pode ser atribuída a Charlotte... porque é minha, só minha! — O rosto de Rony estava transfigurado pelo remorso. — Fui egoísta ao desejar que tivéssemos uma noite juntos, horas de amor sem interrupção, como antes. Você não sabe como me sinto arrependido, Hermione. Não imaginei o que essa atitude provocaria em você.

O estômago de Hermione se contraiu, provocando uma sen sação de intensa angústia. Compreendera mal e o julgara, sem conhecer a verdade. Era um absurdo que ele se sentisse culpado, mas entendia essa atitude. Rony sempre acreditara na possibilidade fantástica de se comunicar com seu cachorro... e agora com Charlotte!

— Se você tivesse me contado a verdade... nós poderíamos procurar uma solução, juntos.

_Nós... _Ela era a culpada por esse afastamento entre os dois e não Rony! Tinha a obrigação de confiar, sem idéias preconcebidas a respeito de sua atitude em relação a Charlotte.

— Conheço dezenas de truques sobre bebês e os problemas que eles provocam. Meus amigos sempre me relatavam seus dramas familiares e, talvez por isso, eu tenha criado esse horror por crianças. Nenhum deles se lembrou de contar as partes boas. Como as expressões engraçadas que transformam o rostinho de Charlotte e como é maravilhoso perceber que ela está feliz.

Hermione sentia tantas emoções conflitantes, que não conseguia mais falar. Culpara Rony por sua demora em procurar ajuda, mas a única responsável fora ela mesma. Não tivera a capacidade de confiar e agora não poderia mais amamentar a filha.

Tantos problemas deixariam de acontecer se ela tivesse falado e partilhado a situação com Rony! Como pudera distorcer o relacionamento deles dessa forma?

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou ela, angustiada e sem conter as lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem, querida. Se chorar a alivia, não se reprima. Entretanto, jamais se julgue um fracasso como mãe. Você é maravilhosa, a melhor que uma criança pode desejar. O fato de não amamentá-la não tem a menor importância, porque o que realmente conta é o amor e Charlotte sabe que sempre será amada.

— Não tenho como lhe agradecer por ter vindo em nosso auxílio, Rony. — Apesar das dores físicas e da angústia que sentia, Hermione precisava demonstrar o quanto apreciava a atitude dele. — Por Charlotte também...

— Sou o pai dela! — exclamou Rony, com uma certa rispidez. — Eu gostaria que entendesse isso, Hermione. Você não está sozinha... a não ser que queira assim.

— Não. Eu não quero.

— Então, algo me parece incoerente, Hermione. Diz que me ama e que está me dando uma chance. No entanto, procurou a ajuda de Luna e não a minha. Foi ela quem me chamou para resolver o problema de Charlotte e não você. Mais uma vez, deixou-me de fora de sua vida.

Não se tratava de uma acusação amarga e sim o relato de um fato concreto. A verdade era ainda mais dolorida para Hermione, que agora admitia tê-lo ignorado em uma hora de crise.

— Entendo os problemas dos quais você ainda não se libertou, por causa de sua situação familiar. Mas eu também tenho cicatrizes, Hermione. Todos nós carregamos mágoas do passado. De certa forma, meus pais me trancaram a porta de entrada para suas vidas. Nunca fui maltratado, simplesmente deixado de lado e, na maior parte do tempo, ignorado.

O tom de Rony era objetivo, sem pedir piedade ou mesmo simpatia para com seus problemas de infância. Entretanto, sua voz revelava a solidão de um homem que vivia com esse sentimento há muito tempo.

— Compreendi porque me ocultou sua gravidez, embora essa decisão fosse uma negação de meu amor por você — prosseguiu ele, sem rancor. — Sua atitude me transformava em alguém indigno de sua consideração... como agora. Tem idéia de quais tenham sido os meus sentimentos, quando decidiu não me contar seu problema, Hermione? Assumiu toda a responsabilidade, com a ajuda de Luna... e me deixou de fora.

Hermione não vira a situação sob aquele ângulo. Não quisera causar-lhe preocupações e considerava sua atitude como uma outra forma de consideração por ele.

— Você estava sempre presente em meus pensamentos, Rony— disse ela, num apelo.

— Mas de uma forma negativa, não positiva. Eu queria me envolver e não ser afastado. O fato de você ter se exposto a esse sofrimento só por não confiar em mim... desperta grandes dúvidas em minha mente. Talvez meu grande erro seja forçar a entrada em sua vida.

— Não é verdade! — exclamou ela, desesperada. — Eu quero você... quero tanto que me apavoro em pensar em algo que possa afastá-lo de mim.

— Só você pode me afastar da sua vida, Hermione. Estou sempre batendo à sua porta. Vejo-a abri-la para mim... e depois fechá-la. Ser mantido do lado de fora não me dá a sensação de que alguém me ama. Não sou capaz de agir assim nem com meu cachorro.

Hermione sentiu o impacto daquela acusação, sabendo que não tinha desculpas pela forma como o havia tratado. Julgara Rony, com uma visão distorcida por preconceitos. Seu horror cresceu ao se dar conta que repetira as atitudes negativas de seus pais!

Concentrada apenas em seus próprios sentimentos, rejeitara Rony, diminuíra-lhe a auto-estima, ignorando os efeitos que estaria provocando com suas atitudes... exatamente como seus pais haviam feito com ela. O fato de ser um homem não o liberava de sofrimentos emocionais.

— Eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto... pelo menos agora, quando você não está bem. Não era a hora nem o lugar para isso.

— Foi a hora certa, Rony. Você precisava falar e eu tinha que ouvir. Muito obrigada por isso... e por muito mais.

Infelizmente, nem as palavras nem as mãos se tocando eram suficientes. Hermione sentia a tensão interior de Rony, a barreira que ele parecia construir ao seu redor a fim de se proteger da mágoa provocada pela desconfiança dela.

Rápida e silenciosamente, ele se afastava, voltando para seu próprio mundo, buscando o refúgio na solidão em que vivera antes dos dois se encontrarem. Um lugar seguro onde ele permanecera durante os oito longos meses de separação... sua área de sobrevivência.

— Luna me disse que suas dores continuarão por uma semana ou mais, após deixar o hospital. — A voz dele se tornara desprovida de qualquer emoção. — Achei que seria bom se você e Charlotte ficassem em minha casa. Mas se não for o que realmente deseja, Hermione... se preferir voltar para seu apartamento...

— Não! — Ela precisava evitar que Rony continuasse se afastando. — Se não for muito trabalho para você, eu...

— Não se sinta na obrigação de ir para a minha casa — interrompeu ele, friamente, — só porque assumi a responsabilidade de ficar com Charlotte, durante sua estadia no hospital. Se eu tirei conclusões erradas a nosso respeito, se a forcei a uma situação que a desgosta, acho melhor esclarecermos essa dúvida agora. Nunca tive intenção de magoá-la. Basta me comunicar o que deseja e levarei Charlotte para esperá-la, em seu apartamento.

— Eu quero ir para sua casa, Rony— disse ela, com toda a firmeza que foi capaz.

— Como um refúgio momentâneo ou para ficar de verdade? Por favor, seja honesta comigo, Hermione.

Ela sentiu o coração parar de bater. Como prometer que iria confiar em Rony, se não sabia se teria a capacidade de cumprir sua palavra? Sua maneira de pensar continuava distorcida pelos sofrimentos do passado e ignorava como superá-los.

— Você me daria uma outra oportunidade, Rony? Farei todo o possível para me entender melhor e...

— Não é preciso assumir essa tarefa sozinha, Hermione. Eu poderia ajudá-la... se você me permitisse.

— Agora eu entendo que não fui capaz de partilhar nada com você, Rony— admitiu ela.

— Charlotte é parte de nós dois e não apenas sua, Hermione. Agora, somos três.

— Eu sei. — Criando coragem, Hermione fez a pergunta de finitiva. — Você a ama, Rony?

Ele a fitou, como se não conseguisse seguir o rumo da conversa.

— Charlotte, a nossa filha! — repetiu ela, ansiosa por ouvi-lo pronunciar as palavras que a tranqüilizariam.

— Sim... — murmurou Rony, voltando a sorrir. — Eu amo Charlotte. Nós somos uma família, Hermione.

— Uma família...

Uma paz infinita desceu sobre Hermione. Os três partilhariam tudo, abrindo seus corações sem medo. É claro que Rony só podia amar a filha. Ele não lhe pediria para ser honesta se não se sentisse capaz da agir da mesma forma!

Entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, Hermione concentrou-se em sentir o calor e a força de Rony. Juntos, criariam uma família...

* * *

><p><strong>*Suspiro* Eu quase chorei nesse capítulo para falar a verdade. A fic acaba essa semana e estou muito feliz por vocês estarem gostando.<strong>

**Comentem!**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Hermione logo descobriu que sair do hospital não significava sentir-se pronta para assumir seus deveres maternos. As dores continuavam fortes e ela não teria conseguido cuidar de si mesma e da filha, sem muita ajuda.

A melhor solução fora aceitar o convite de Rony e ir para a casa dele. Na verdade, tinha sido uma revelação surpreendente sob vários aspectos e ela sentia-se constantemente envergonhada pelas dúvidas e temores que sentira em relação a um futuro comum.

A enfermeira do posto médico do bairro a visitava diariamente, a fim de supervisionar a dosagem dos antibióticos e avaliar sua recuperação. Mas era Rony quem cuidava dela, com uma atenção e um carinho que a deixavam emocionada.

Quando Hermione estava acordada, partilhava com Rony a hora de Charlotte tomar suas mamadeiras. Ainda era penoso carregar a filha no colo, mas sentia-se feliz ao ver o pai cuidando da menina e conversando como se o bebê pudesse compreendê-lo perfeitamente bem.

Na primeira vez que vira Charlotte tomar a mamadeira, com tanto gosto, Hermione ficara muito confusa e angustiada. Teria apenas imaginado o elo especial entre mãe e bebê que se cria através do contato físico da amamentação? Entristecia-se por imaginar que não era necessária pára o bem estar da filha. E Charlotte nem mesmo sentia a falta dela!

O seu estado emocional já fora abalado pela operação e agora, vendo Charlotte tão desligada dela, Hermione não conteve o pranto.

— Não faz a menor diferença para ela! — explicou Hermione, entre soluços, o motivo de seu choro a Rony. —A mamadeira é tão boa quanto eu!

— Talvez seja, agora, Hermione. Charlotte acabou por se acostumar com a mamadeira, mas se você soubesse que trabalho ela nos deu, na primeira vez! — Rony fez uma careta de desespero. — Todos nós corríamos, de um lado para o outro, procurando agradá-la com um substituto adequado. Mas a guria sabia muito bem que não estava recebendo o leite materno.

— Todos vocês? — A curiosidade de Hermione superou sua sensação de perda. — O que quer dizer?

— Refiro-me a Gary, Ben e Spike. Eu conversava com Charlotte, enquanto eles me ajudavam a criar uma nova estrutura de vida para ela, durante sua ausência.

Surpresa, Hermione ouvia o relato do método científico criado por Rony, da ajuda inestimável de seus dois jovens ajudantes e da participação de Spike. Ela gostaria que alguém tivesse filmado aquelas cenas pois seria fascinante ver os três homens preparando mamadeiras, o cachorro se interpondo em seu caminho e o bebê chorando pela mãe, apesar de ser o centro de todas as atenções.

-— Vocês foram maravilhosos! — exclamou Hermione, divertindo-se com o relato.

— Então, tente não se aborrecer por Charlotte estar acostumada com a mamadeira. — Ele sorria, feliz por ter sido elogiado. — Sei que está decepcionada mas, na próxima vez, teremos mais experiência.

— Na... na próxima vez? — perguntou ela, chocada.

— Bem... — Rony hesitou, desconcertado. — Não é nada, só uma idéia boba que eu tive. Esqueça! Só importa saber que Charlotte está bem.

— Você está fugindo do assunto e prometeu ser honesto comigo, Rony — insistiu ela. — Por que não _partilha _a sua idéia?

— Eu preferia não falar mais sobre isso. —Ele sorriu, sem jeito. — Mais uma vez, estou pondo o carro adiante dos bois e você me pediu para não ter pressa. Vamos deixar esse assunto para mais tarde.

— Eu adotei a sua teoria de manter abertas as portas de comunicação entre nós. Estou ouvindo o que tem a me dizer, Rony.

Ela sorria, convidando-o a revelar seus pensamentos e sonhos mais íntimos. Rony a fitou, como se quisesse se certificar de que não iria cometer mais um erro fatal, e decidiu se arriscar.

— Eu não gostei de ser filho único, Hermione. E, depois que tivemos Charlotte... pensei que seria bom... daqui a um ou dois anos, se você quiser...

— Pensou em aumentar a família?

— O que você acha, Hermione? — perguntou ele, tenso. — Se preferir ficar apenas com Charlotte... concordo plenamente. Entretanto, nesta última semana, cheguei à conclusão de que não consigo mais imaginar a vida sem ela. Eu amo essa guria! Se tivéssemos mais filhos, sei que haveria amor para todos. Concorda comigo?

Hermione mal controlava a vontade de rir. Julgara Rony de uma maneira tão absurdamente errada que chegava a ser cômico! Na verdade, não era nada engraçado pois quase se tornara uma tragédia.

— Eu também fui filha única, Rony — disse ela, lutando contra lágrimas de felicidade. — Entendo o que sentiu e concordo. Charlotte deveria ter um irmão ou uma irmã.

Ele deu um sorriso alegre e olhou para a filha, que carregava nos braços.

— Está ouvindo, guria? — Charlotte parou imediatamente de mamar e olhou para ele. — Você pode ser a dona de todos por aqui, mas vai ter companhia.

Charlotte franziu os lábios e fez um som que mais se parecia com uma risada zombeteira.

— E nada de bancar a impertinente comigo, mocinha! Eu contarei a Spike que você não está me tratando com, o devido respeito.

O cachorro, que se mantinha sentado ao lado de Rony, levantou-se imediatamente, a fim de verificar a situação. Charlotte olhou para o animal, como se o avisasse para não interferir na conversa entre ela e o pai. Spike recuou, voltando a se acomodar diante dos dois.

Abismada, Hermione começou a não duvidar tanto da possibilidade de comunicação intuitiva.

Durante toda a semana, ela teve provas evidentes de que Rony tinha um talento inato para criar uma família grande. Tratava os ajudantes com carinho e eles pareciam considerá-lo um segundo pai. Spike o seguia como uma sombra, sendo incluído em todas as atividades da casa. Quanto à _guria, _e, conforme Hermione suspeitava, a _filhotinha, _na mente de Spike... se tornara o foco central da atenção de todos.

Depois do décimo dia, a enfermeira deu alta a Hermione. Depois de agradecer e acompanhá-la até a porta, ela foi à procura de Rony e Charlotte, para dar-lhes a boa notícia.

Ao aproximar-se da sala de trabalho de Rony, ouviu vozes e lembrou-se de que ele ia receber Harry Potter. Hermione parou diante da porta, hesitando em interromper uma reunião de trabalho. Então, a conversa dos dois a impediu de recuar.

— Ela é uma campeã, Harry. — A voz de Rony refletia um profundo orgulho. — Dorme a noite inteira e não cria nenhum problema. Você precisa ter uma filha... da próxima vez.

— Quem sabe... acho que meninos são muito mais barulhentos — lamentou-se Harry. — O queixo dela é igualzinho ao seu.

— É um sinal de que tem a mesma teimosia paterna. Mas os olhos são idênticos aos de Hermione.

— Só que Charlotte é ruiva.

— É mesmo. Ela vai ser uma beleza... olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos!

— Parece que ela já faz gato e sapato do pai — disse Harry, divertindo-se com o entusiasmo de Rony.

— Charlotte está apenas ensaiando comigo. Trate de avisar seu filho para tratá-la como uma princesa. Vou vigiar muito bem essa menina!

Hermione riu baixinho. Se ainda lhe restasse alguma dúvida sobre as boas intenções de Rony, aquela conversa as teria eliminado definitivamente.

— Bem, eu tenho que ir embora, Rony. A mesa está maravilhosa e meu cliente vai ficar encantado.

Com medo de ser pega em flagrante, ouvindo conversas atrás da porta, Hermione escondeu-se no corredor.

— Cuide de Charlotte, Spike. Vou acompanhar Harry e volto logo.

A ordem que Rony dera ao cachorro despertou a curiosidade de Hermione. Tão logo os dois homens se afastaram, ela correu para a sala de trabalho e parou, fascinada.

Spike estava sentado ao lado da cesta de Charlotte, que balançava os braçinhos e balbuciava. O cachorro latiu, baixinho, e ela aumentou seu tom de voz.

Hermione mal podia acreditar, mas parecia que os dois realmente conversavam. Então, viu a filha agarrar o topete arrepiado de Spike, que apoiou a cabeça na beirada da cesta. Sem sombra de dúvida, a minúscula Charlotte não sentia o menor receio daquele cachorro enorme, de quem fazia gato e sapato!

Ela mal se conteve quando o viu lamber o rosto da filha. Então, o cachorro olhou na sua direção, parecendo dizer: "Ela pediu por isso".

— Tudo bem — resmungou Hermione. — Pode lamber... desde que não a devore!

Subitamente, ela deu-se conta de que estava falando com um cachorro! Teria perdido o juízo? Mas Spike voltou a se concentrar em Charlotte, como se houvesse entendido que recebera permissão para lamber o rosto do bebê.

— Não se preocupe. Spike acha que é o substituto da mãe de Charlotte.

Sobressaltada com a voz de Rony às suas costas, Hermione virou-se e não resistiu ao sorriso dele.

— Spike é um cachorro tão grande — suspirou ela, sentindo o braço de Rony rodear-lhe a cintura.

— Spike a defenderá com a própria vida, Hermione. Mas, se você quiser um cachorro menor para ficar com ela...

— Não quero.

Era evidente que existia um forte elo de ligação entre Charlotte e Spike, como se ambos pertencessem à mesma categoria do reino animal. Sem dúvida, Rony criara essa estranha amizade e Hermione aprendera a confiar nele.

— Mas devo lhe prevenir que está perdendo seu companheiro fiel... e para sua filha, meu caro!

— Talvez... — Ele beijou o rosto de Hermione, carinhosamente. — Existe algo muito especial e fascinante nos seres pequeninos, sejam crianças, cachorrinhos ou gatinhos. Pela primeira vez, Spike está acompanhando o desenvolvimento de um filhote e não quer perder nenhum detalhe desse milagre.

Intuitivamente, Hermione soube que Rony estava se referindo a si mesmo e não ao seu cachorro. Ele também não queria perder nada e, na próxima vez, acompanharia toda a gravidez.

— A enfermeira me deu alta, Rony. Acho que preciso voltar ao trabalho.

Ele endireitou as costas e respirou fundo. Hermione pressentiu que tinha algo sério a lhe comunicar e esperou, ansiosa.

— Bem... eu e os rapazes fizemos uma mesa de trabalho para você... com as medidas perfeitas para não forçar suas costas e facilitar seu trabalho. Poderíamos transformar o solário em uma sala de costura e... a casa de Luna fica a apenas quinze minutos daqui.

— Preciso ligar para ela — declarou Hermione, encantada com o plano de Rony.

— Estou certo de que ela não irá se aborrecer com essa mudança de endereço.

— Não é por esse motivo que preciso ligar para Luna. Quero marcar a data do casamento... se você ainda não tiver desistido da idéia.

Rony começou a rir, incapaz de conter a alegria.

— Tem certeza, Hermione? Se quiser mesmo... vamos ter um casamento com todos os luxos que Luna puder inventar!

— Ela cobra muito caro.

— E quem se importa com o preço? Será o dia mais importante de nossas vidas. Charlotte pode ser a dama de honra e levar as flores.

— Então... — ela sorriu maliciosamente — vai ser obrigado a ter também um cachorro de honra, porque Spike se recusará a ser deixado de fora!

— Ah! Eu te amo muito, Hermione Granger.

— E eu também te amo, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione virou-se para ele, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo que selasse aquela promessa de amor.

Na verdade, o encontro de seus lábios significava um juramento de entrega total e, acima de tudo, de paixão, de confiança e de prazer infinito. Era o início de uma longa canção que falaria sobre a beleza de pertencer a uma família repleta de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem a demora na atualização da fic, não tenho mais tanto tempo assim, desculpem.<strong>

**O próximo capítulo é o epílogo consequentemente o fim da fic vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.**

**Comentem!**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Rony acordou de um sono profundo e continuou estonteado, por alguns segundos. Aos poucos, lembrou-se de que a noite anterior fora longa e regada a champanhe, o que explicava o fato de não ter despertado alerta, como sempre.

Tinha sido uma grande comemoração! Ele, Hermione e Luna haviam jantado juntos, em um excelente restaurante, para celebrar a publicação de uma reportagem bastante extensa, em uma das melhores revistas de moda para noivas, com belas fotografias dos modelos desenhados por Hermione.

Então, percebeu o que o acordara. O guri estava chorando, mostrando que tinha pulmões muito vigorosos.

Ele levantou-se da cama, com todo o cuidado, a fim de não acordar Hermione, que não se movera nem um centímetro. A noite fora fantástica e bem merecida. Não queria que o guri interrompesse o sono da mãe e seus sonhos de sucesso e reconhecimento de um talento excepcional.

Ao retornar da comemoração, já bem tarde, encontraram a casa mergulhada em um silêncio tranqüilo. Ben se oferecera para ficar com as crianças e lhes dissera que tudo tinha corrido às mil maravilhas. Portanto, agora algo acontecera de anormal. O guri já completara seis meses e não deveria estar chorando dessa forma.

Rony olhou para o rádio-relógio e franziu a testa, preocupado. Eram apenas quatro e quinze da manhã!

A luz que sempre ficava acesa no corredor tinha um brilho fraco, mas lhe permitia chegar até a porta do seu quarto, sem tropeçar em nada.

Então, viu que a luz do quarto do guri estava acesa. Alguém se esquecera de apagá-la? O choro cessou, mas Rony decidiu verificar se havia algum problema.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, ele parou, abruptamente. Sua filha, agora com três anos, estava parada ao lado do berço do irmão, acompanhada pelo seu mais fiel companheiro, Spike. Com as mãos na cintura, Charlotte encarava o bebê.

— Ouça bem, guri. Nós dois precisamos chegar a um acordo e nos ajustar um ao outro, certo? Não gosto de acordar quando ainda está escuro. Spike também detesta isso!

O cachorro rosnou, concordando com a menina.

— Agora, vou ensinar a você como são as coisas. — Charlotte apagou a luz do abajur. — Isto é escuro. Entendeu, guri? _Escuro. _Quando está assim, não pode chorar.

Um som semelhante a uma risada ecoou no berço. O abajur foi aceso novamente.

— Isto é claro. Você pode chorar à vontade quando estiver claro. — Charlotte balançou o dedo, com autoridade, diante do nariz do irmão. — Nunca antes, entendeu? E trate de mostrar um pouco de respeito por mim. Sou sua irmã mais velha.

Nenhum som veio do berço, em resposta às palavras de Charlotte.

— Ah, assim está bem melhor. Você precisa aprender depressa nesta família, guri. Vamos, Spike. Dê uma lambida nele por ter sido bonzinho.

Spike enfiou o focinho por entre as grades do berço e lambeu a mão de Hugo.

— Ótimo. Agora, vou dar o escuro para você. Eu e Spike queremos voltar para a cama e acho melhor dormir também, guri. Pode acordar quando estiver claro.

Assim que o abajur foi desligado, Rony correu de volta a seu quarto, a fim de não encontrar a equipe da disciplina, que marchava pelo corredor. Permaneceu parado à porta, por alguns minutos, para certificar-se de que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Depois de vários minutos de absoluto silêncio, ele voltou para a cama e deitou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios. Charlotte era decididamente uma campeã!

— Eu te amo — murmurou Hermione, aninhando-se junto dele.

— Eu também te amo muito, querida.

Ele tinha uma esposa maravilhosa, uma filha inteligente, um filho que aprendia depressa e um cachorro fiel. O que mais um homem pode desejar?

Talvez um outro guri... quando ele e Hermione achassem que chegara a hora certa. Afinal, Hugo precisava de um irmão ou de uma irmã menor, a quem pudesse ensinar as manias da família!

Rony descobrira que ser pai era um vício dos mais saudáveis! Especialmente em uma família como a sua. Com um suspiro de plena felicidade, ele fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir, sereno em sua certeza de que tudo estava bem em seu mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa finalmente consegui postar o final da história. Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado desta adaptação.<strong>

**Obrigado a Thaty, Joana Patricia, Mione Jackson, Mila Pink e Liih Granger Weasley. E a todos que leram ,mas não comentaram muito obrigado mesmo.**

**E até a próxima!**


End file.
